


【嘎龙】拥你入怀 （sp）

by be_silent



Category: sp - Fandom, 云次方, 郑云龙 - Fandom, 阿云嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_silent/pseuds/be_silent
Summary: ——假如怀特没有遇到作家而是遇到安东尼，救赎之路该如何开启？*安东尼x怀特，少量南子昊x史大喜*非典型sp预警，微虐he，一切创作基于角色本身，微剧透
Relationships: 云次方 - Relationship, 嘎龙 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“怀特先生，您出现这种情况大概有多久了？”

“嗯……我不知道，可能……三年？四年？”

“您之前还有联系过别的医生吗？”

“我有找过咨询师。”

“其实我认为您暂时还不需要吃药，您可以尽量找时间放松一下，做点能释放压力的事情，如果您愿意我可以帮您约一位更好的咨询师，我们下次见再看看您的情况有没有好转。”

“呃……好的谢谢您医生。”

怀特礼貌性笑笑离开了诊所，一出门就被冷风吹得裹紧了外套，攥着手里刚拿的名片快步走去停车场。

——无聊，我都能想到咨询师会说什么，但对我又有什么实质性帮助呢，聊不聊都这样。

怀特把兜里的名片扔进旁边的垃圾桶，打开手机看见之前约的作者又发来几段文字。

“你丫的不知道今天周末吗！”怀特翻了个白眼捏了捏眉心，无奈地转动车匙回家处理事务。

怀特是C城晚报连载小说栏目的编辑，由于工作繁忙而他又具有文字工作者的强迫症，他喜欢咬文嚼字又容易纠结逻辑套路，整理好一篇完整的小说对他而言仿佛是自己重新翻写一遍。可偏偏有的作者不识好歹，明明文化水平不高非要和他对着干，除了校正修改以外，怀特最烦的就是和这些自大的作者周旋，有时甚至想把自己的学历甩他们脸上臭骂一顿。

怀特主要负责的是悬疑专栏，一开始他并不喜欢这个栏目，可主编对他软硬兼施，他不得不硬着头皮把活揽了下来。只是做了这么多年，他发现自己好像也并不那么讨厌悬疑文，甚至渐渐被它们吸引，从文字中找到刺激感，从头脑风暴中得到满足。他喜欢令人喘不过气的布局，喜欢血腥暗黑的画面，甚至想身临其境……近年来怀特越发暴躁焦虑，甚至经常梦见血淋淋的场景，就如他所经手的谋杀故事一样。然而他并不感到惊慌，甚至觉得新鲜，醒了就赶紧把梦里的情景记录下来，再看着备忘录里的片段露出欢喜的笑容。

——不对，这样不对。

最近怀特频繁感到头疼，他终于意识到自己不太对劲，于是连忙找心理咨询师谈了几回，他渐渐变得不耐烦，咨询师说的都是什么屁话，他不可能辞职，更不可能放下手头的工作不管。这次他直接找了医生，没想到医生到底还是建议他先和咨询师谈。哦，这可太浪费时间了。

医生还说，要找时间放松，做点能释放压力的事。怀特回复完作者之后坐在转椅上不停摇晃，他想不出有什么别的事好做，如今他的生活几乎被工作堆满，二十好几连恋爱都没心思谈，更别说其他事情。

怀特百无聊赖地刷了一会儿微博，想到那个作者描写的是捆绑，又搜了一下“绳艺”，结果出来一系列的“艺术品”。他对这个圈子略有耳闻也不太反感，如果非要让怀特自己选属性，他更觉得自己是s，但他似乎抑制住了自己的身体，始终没有迈出那一步。

那如果是m呢？m又是什么样的心态？

怀着猎奇的心态，怀特突然来了兴趣，只是他不可能上来就玩这么大，要体验生活也选个轻微的玩玩罢了。于是他鬼使神差地搜索“C城sp”，还真有群开放，都是千人大群。

混进去了解了解也行吧？怀特考虑了片刻摁下申请，申了三四个群只有一个通过了他。也是，他的微博根本看不出他是个什么样的人，除了他喜欢看电影电视剧小说，还都是悬疑推理片，甚至有点像来钓鱼的。

怀特刚进群就看见有人发了条50秒语音，随后就被一片“哇”刷屏。他好奇点开语音，本以为是什么不能播的东西，结果是一个男人在唱歌，是英文，摇滚风，唱得还不错。怀特不知不觉听完了50秒，下面早就显示100+条消息，无非是调侃和夸赞，看来这个人在群里还是个咖。

“很好听 [大拇指]”怀特也发了一条，不想众人的注意力纷纷转移到他身上。

“咦这是哪个潜水的？之前见过吗？”

“刚刚是不是有人加进来了”

“哟吼是新人啊”

“艹！有新人！”

“要么唱歌要么爆照！”

“介绍一下自己呗！改个备注看看有没有合适的”

……

怀特看着目不暇接的消息哭笑不得，他还没适应过来，只能尴尬地先发几个表情，简单地自报家门，甚至用了自己的真名，他认为这个名字如此普通，大隐隐于市。

“听名字应该是个秀气的小哥哥吧？找主还是被？”

“小哥哥进圈多久了？”

……

怀特还没来得及看完，随即一连串微信消息打断他，他只好切换到微信，大晚上的难为主编还给他发了几个文件让他再删改删改。怀特是个工作狂，他早已习惯这种工作模式，立马又坐回电脑前投入工作。

一个小时后稿件批注得差不多了，怀特发完最后一个邮件，突然想起刚刚加了个群没说两句自己就掉线了，也不知道现在是不是有999+条信息等着他看。

他们确实聊了很多，不过已经转了好几个话题，但他还收到了几条私信，他乍一看这个头像有点眼熟，然后想起这就是刚刚唱歌的人，叫史大喜。

“你好，不好意思刚刚在忙现在才回你。”

“没关系没关系，我是管理员的朋友，关照一下新人[嘻嘻]”

怀特觉得史大喜这个人还蛮好的，热情又友善，知道他是完完全全的新人也没有不理他，还好心劝告他很多东西不是想象的这样，玩玩无所谓，没想好就别发展了。

怀特感觉大喜应该是个老手，但他不以为然，他一个二十几岁，一米八几的大男人有什么好怕的，到时候也不知道是谁怕谁。他从大喜口中又了解到一些基础规则和雷区，反正对他而言只是图个新鲜，完事大家互不相干。

“你心里门清就好，就怕那种一时兴起又不懂套路的，一骗一个准。你要不先在群里说两句？”

怀特谢谢大喜的好意，随后改了群备注又在群里活跃起来。

“25岁187，有轻微洁癖，想找个脾气好的男主。”

大家看怀特改了备注又活跃起来，纷纷艾特自己认识的人，或有些人已经艾特他看私信。怀特始终保持警惕，点进那些人的主页浏览，首先筛了一些外貌不佳的，又筛了看起来性格一般的，还筛了些上来就轻浮问隐私的，最后就挑剩下五个人。他把这些人的主页发给大喜帮忙看看。

“这个是前两个星期刚分了的，这个是本来就有女朋友的，这个好像以前玩大圈，这个应该在E城一个月回来两三次，这个我不太认识。”

怀特一脸黑线，听大喜介绍完敢情没一个合适的，那还在这个群待个屁。但他觉得大喜人还挺真诚，麻烦了人家这么久也不好意思马上退群，就顺便问了一下他的主在不在群里。

大喜给他发了个名片，说他叫昊。怀特点进去浏览一会儿，这分明是个小号也没什么东西在。他又好奇问大喜他们是怎么认识的，处了多长时间，消息都发出去了才后悔贸贸然问一个陌生人的隐私是不是不太好。

大喜发了个狗头，“这话说来可长了，能处就处着呗。”

怀特正准备问他还有没有别的群能加，一不小心手滑退出聊天，反倒看见那个大喜不认识的头像又给他了条发消息。

“你找到主了吗？还没的话有兴趣出来见见么？下个星期我都有空，你要是愿意随时都能找我。”

怀特纠结不已，反反复复浏览他的主页，却发现这个人和昊的微博没什么两样，应该也是个小号。但是这人说话的态度让怀特还蛮舒服的，莫名增加了点好感。他跟大喜说了这事，也表示自己有点兴趣，要是见了不满意就纯当自己花钱买教训了。

“行啊，你要先和他谈好需要，自己去订个酒店，注意安全就行。”

怀特对那人虽有戒心但也没多在意，反而是那个人先介绍了自己的基本情况。他叫安东尼，一直生活在C城，甚至提出实践结束能送他回家。怀特答应下来，也对安东尼说好了，纯粹实践一次，之后互不打扰。

\-----------  
tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

怀特和安东尼约在周五晚上九点，但直到备忘录在八点半准时弹出提醒时怀特才猛然想起这回事，而他还在加班。怀特下意识想推掉这次实践，转眼一想第一次就放人鸽子似乎不太好，临近九点了万一人家已经出门了怎么办。他看了看手头的工作又查了下交通，还好酒店离他也不远，稿子也不急着马上交，应该能去会一会安东尼。

他连忙打开微博，安东尼并没有催促他，也没有发别的消息，这让怀特稍微放心下来。他跟安东尼说会迟一点到，过几分钟收到“好的”。

安东尼在接到消息的前一分钟刚刚准备离开公司，他开车去到酒店也就二十分钟，不过他也没想着再等等，径直去了停车场。

怀特坐在车上焦急地盯着时间，正巧在8点55分成功赶到，火速办好手续后一边上电梯一边发消息给安东尼。他捏着房卡站在门口，犹豫了几秒还是刷开了门，迅速观察整个房间的布局、隔音和电器，又去镜子前整理了一下衣衫，准备洗个脸让自己冷静冷静，却马上听见了敲门声。

怀特心里咯噔一下，心想这位朋友还真是守时。他深呼吸一口气，谨慎地在猫眼瞄一瞄，只见一个穿着比他还讲究、似乎也是刚下班、与他身材相似、面容俊朗的男人站在门前。

“还好……”怀特又庆幸又纠结，庆幸安东尼不是什么歪瓜裂枣，可这个人看起来也不像个s，又或许……他是个衣冠禽兽？哦不对，自己也挺变态的，冲他这小身板也不知道谁怕谁。

怀特稍微打开门，两人见面的时候愣了一下，眼见为实的安东尼比猫眼里见到的更帅气，可他尖锐的眼神让怀特感觉来者不善；安东尼也没想到这个m看起来甚至比他还高大一点，但却长得像个斯文败类。

“你好，我是安东尼。请问你是怀特吗？”安东尼友善地打招呼，他笑起来眼角上翘，倒没刚才那么难以接近了。

“呃对，我是怀特……你好你好……”怀特小鸡啄米般点头，让了让方便安东尼进来。他看着安东尼的背影还是略微紧张，难道是因为气质特别像他上司？让他想起还没改完的稿件？

“站着干嘛呀，过来坐。”安东尼随意地脱下西装外套坐在床尾，有种反客为主的感觉。

怀特已经将安东尼从头到脚打量了一遍，也清楚接下来会发生什么，可他还是很尴尬，慢慢走到安东尼旁边坐下，显得不知所措。

“不用紧张，要么我们先聊聊？你这是刚去过什么场合吗？”安东尼笑着拍拍他的肩膀缓和气氛，然而怀特觉得更渗人了。大喜告诉过他，大家只是各取所需，除非要长期发展，不然话都不用说太多。而像这种上来就聊天的就超出怀特的知识范围，他不知道怎么应付，主动找揍又羞耻，接着聊天又挺浪费时间，说不定还被下套。

安东尼倒觉得无所谓，他还真的挺闲。顾及到怀特是第一次，安东尼担心他一下子接受不了进度，循序渐进更容易让他放松下来。

于是他们就一问一答地，显得安东尼像个话痨，而怀特像只机警的小猫。安东尼又跟他了解基本情况，可每个问题都让怀特难以启齿。

“你接受几级疼痛？或者说轻度？中度？”

“你之前没有提工具我没带来，用手可以吗？”

“你觉得自己最多能挨多少？”

……

怀特的脸烧得慌，几乎是咬着牙回答安东尼的问题。他几乎有点后悔为什么要体验m的心态，他明明就不是m嘛！二十好几的大男人要被另一个年纪相仿的男人问这种东西，等会还要被揍，尬得他脚趾抠地。但他又不好意思立马拒绝，毕竟房是他开的，钱……还挺贵的。

“这次实践以后，如果你愿意也能跟我。”安东尼最后温声细语地对他说。

“呃……你一直没收被吗，还是都很短暂？”

“我没有收被的习惯。”安东尼看似诚恳道，“我连微博都很少看，这次是碰巧看见新人加群，好久没动过手了。”

怀特一听，完了，万一这人下手没个轻重怎么办，他能反击么？“那你这就想长期发展了？”

“看缘分吧，之后我们要是觉得不合适散了也没什么。”

怀特心想安东尼应该只是想发泄罢了，至少没那么多心思，当他助人为乐了。

“那接下来呢？”怀特硬着头皮开口。

“你想开始了？”安东尼狡黠一笑，笑得怀特有点心颤，“你准备好了就开始吧，我有分寸的。”

安东尼贴心地把手机也扔在离他较远的枕头上，让怀特报个数。

“5……50吧？”怀特小心翼翼地试探，他不清楚安东尼的节奏，尽量往少了说。

“行，一边50，一共100。”

“什么？大哥我的意思是一共50啊！”

“放心我不会重手的，50太少了，怎么也得100起步。我大老远的过来一趟，你想我半个小时就回去么？”

怀特沉默了，他说得也有道理，这么贵的房间只用半个小时确实可惜了。可……挨揍的人是自己啊？

“想好了？趴上来吧。”安东尼看着他拍拍自己的大腿。

“啊？”怀特瞪大双眼，趴腿上也太……太羞耻了点吧，“我趴床上行不行……”

“不行。”安东尼斩钉截铁道，“我是主，你是被，你没有商量的余地。”

“我……操！”

怀特正踌躇不决，突然被安东尼一把拽下来趴在他的大腿上，被膝盖顶高了臀部，以别扭的姿势摔在床上。

“啪！”安东尼看着挣扎的怀特逐渐没了耐心，一巴掌拍在他的屁股上警示。

“等等等等……”怀特羞红了脸，条件反射向后挡，又被安东尼摁住手腕。

“我能不能……挪一下？我的腿卡住了……”

安东尼看了他一眼，直接把他修长的腿托上床，捞起他的盆骨摆正了姿势，同时摁住他的腰不让他动弹。

“这样满意了？”安东尼调侃道。

怀特支支吾吾地“嗯”了声，又追加一句：“轻点啊……”

“啪！啪！”

安东尼利落的两巴掌抽在两瓣臀上，怀特隔着一层西裤倒也没觉得有多疼。

“疼吗？”安东尼问。

“还好吧……”

“行。”

怀特有种不祥的预感，果真，下一巴掌落下来时他明显感觉到加重了，抽得他向前顿了顿。连续不断的巴掌声回荡在空旷的房间里，怀特的耳廓简直要红得滴出血，他居然被一个男人按在膝盖上打屁股，这事想想都丢人。

“嗯！”怀特闷哼一声，他逐渐感受到屁股开始发烫，但他却记不住这是第几下，总有一种快要结束了的错觉。

“还剩多少下？”安东尼的手掌搭在他右半边屁股上问道。

“我，我刚才没数。”

“噢，但我也不记得了，不如我们重新开始吧。”安东尼的话里带着笑意，又接着扇他巴掌。

“说好一百的！你怎么说话不算数！”怀特急了，不停地蹬腿表示抗议。

“那从现在开始你就应该自己记着，说错就再重来，这就是我的规矩。”

“大哥，我这是第一次不懂这些……”怀特想博同情，回答他的却是一下一下的扇打。

“你现在就记住了。”安东尼边打边说毫不含糊，“新人更需要懂规矩，我是你第一个主，有必要教会你这些。”

“刚才没有三十也有二十了，能不能……”

“你再不开始报数只会挨得更多。”

靠……果然是个衣冠禽兽。

“一！二！三！四！”怀特紧闭双眼厚着脸皮报数，他逐渐习惯了安东尼抽巴掌的频率和力度，羞耻感也逐渐降低，好像真的只是互相借力，大致了解一次实践的过程。殊不知安东尼只是用了六成力，只是让他适应适应，还没露出真实的一面。

又报了三十个数，怀特已经感觉裤子有些紧绷，勒着他的屁股不太舒服，布料摩擦着皮肤有点痒又有点烫，他不禁扭了扭腰。这细微的举动没能逃过安东尼的眼睛，他揉揉眼前微肿的臀肉，突然往怀特身下探去，要解开他的裤扣。

“你干什么！”怀特连忙阻止他，他不能接受被人脱了裤子打屁股，哪怕都是男的也不行。

“怎么，你不知道挨揍是要光屁股的么？”安东尼调侃道，“裤子太碍事了，你也不舒服，不是吗？”

“我还好……”

“可是我不好。”他微微俯下身对着怀特耳边低语：“听话，我是主，你要是乖乖的我可以考虑轻一点。”

怀特确实被这阵酥麻的声音蛊惑到了，可他又瞬间清醒，还是挣扎着求安东尼别这么做。然而，安东尼下一句话却让他没了气势。

“这房是你开的吧，钱是你先付的。我知道这儿多少钱一晚，你要是不听我话，房钱我就不给了。”

怀特在心里大骂安东尼，他听取了大喜的建议特地选了个安全隔音好环境好的酒店，当然价格也不低。他想着能和安东尼AA，这笔钱也可以付，但要是自己全包了可就赔了屁股又折钱，实在太坑。

“想好了？你要自己脱还是我帮你？”

怀特皱紧眉头，认命般说“我自己来”，然而安东尼并没有放开他，假装若有所思地一边打圈摸着他的臀瓣一边说：“要是你趁机跑了怎么办，还是我来吧。”

我，操，你，大，爷。

当然，怀特没敢真的骂出口。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

安东尼利落地将怀特的西裤褪到膝盖，尽管还有最后一抹遮羞布挡住怀特的屁股，安东尼依然能看见他的臀腿交界处被自己刚刚拍得泛粉，宛如一颗被糖纸包裹住的糖果。他挑了挑眉，两指戏谑般挑起内裤的松紧带，怀特忐忑得臀肉紧绷，内裤被拽下之前的每一秒对他来说都是煎熬。

“啪”的一声，安东尼松开手，内裤边回弹在怀特的皮肤上。怀特懵了两秒，安东尼这是什么恶趣味，要脱赶紧脱，磨磨唧唧的搞什么。

“你干嘛？不是要脱吗？要不我自己来得了！”

“唔……”安东尼双手在怀特的双丘上抚弄揉搓，弄得他痒痒的，又不得不承认有点舒服。“不想脱了。”

怀特对安东尼突然变脸十分疑惑，同时又松了口气，甚至开始感激安东尼的体谅。然而下一刻他就收回了可笑的感激之情，安东尼接下来的行为和直接脱了他的裤子无异，甚至还更过分。

他卷起怀特内裤的边缘往中间拢，内裤的弹性很好，也不厚，安东尼轻易将内裤两边勒成一条线，单手扯住布料硬是把三角裤弄成了丁字裤，粗糙的布料正好卡在怀特的臀缝里，甚至还勒着他前面。

安东尼看着一片赏心悦目的旖旎在眼前扭来扭去，一对粉红饱满的屁股被勒得更加浑圆，赤裸裸地勾起他的施虐欲，抬手就是一巴掌朝怀特的臀峰扇过去，扇得臀波荡漾，半边屁股晃晃悠悠的，像颗果冻。

“啊！”怀特吃痛叫出声，赤裸的皮肤更能感受到巴掌的力度。他很不习惯被这样勒着，他频频想到那些喜欢穿丁字裤的骚gay，他想他绝对不会接受丁字裤这个东西，这样已经够别扭了，他简直不能想象一条细线卡在屁缝里有多难受。

怀特两片屁股暴露在空气中凉飕飕的，忍不住就缩了一下后穴。穴口被布料摩擦得一阵酥痒。不仅如此，安东尼还故意把内裤扯得很紧，他的卵蛋和肉茎也被挤压，伞头抵着布料磨让他突然敏感起来，不得不尽量塌下腰撅高屁股舒缓，在安东尼眼里就是主动讨打。

“啪！”又一个粉红的巴掌印贴在怀特的屁股上。安东尼的巴掌没多结实，也没拍进肉里，但胜在声音清脆，啪啪声不断回荡在房间里，时刻提醒着怀特正在被抽光屁股。怀特满脸通红，紧紧抓住床角的被子不出声，安东尼瞟了他一眼会心一笑，渐渐加重了手上的力度。

“啪，啪，啪，啪……”

安东尼规律地给一边屁股着色，一巴掌甩下去后又揉又捏，此刻怀特是真明白了安东尼之前就像跟他闹着玩一样，现在才开始步入正轨。

“啊……”

安东尼又拽紧了怀特的内裤，几记厚重的巴掌让怀特忍不住喘出声，又伸手往后挡。安东尼皱了皱眉，眼疾手快摁住他，右手直接把他皱巴巴的内裤扯下去。怀特哪想到还有这么一出，尽管他不喜欢被内裤勒着后面，他更不想把整个下半身都赤裸裸地献给安东尼看，于是他不断扭腰挣扎想逃离安东尼的膝盖，侧着身即将滑下床。

但安东尼也是个和怀特身形相似的男人，他习惯健身，直接就像摁犯人一样压得怀特的手臂动弹不得，同时把怀特的大长腿夹在自己腿间，怀特如同一个钝角一样被安东尼死死摁着，裤子都滑下脚踝，屁股倒是翘得更高，显得更圆润了。

“还动！还动！是不是还想加倍？”安东尼似乎来脾气了，警告般又在同一处地方快速狠狠掴了数十下，巴掌密密麻麻印在同一个地方，臀峰浮起一片殷红。

“啊！安东尼你不讲武德！”

“我不讲武德？你讲规矩了吗？你要是碰上别的主早就屁股开花了，还敢在这跟我犟呢？”安东尼皱着眉头一边抽一边呵斥，他就逮着一处不放了，伴着怀特的叫唤一掌比一掌重，把一半臀肉一下下扇得得发烫发胀还不肯停手。

怀特感觉右半边屁股火辣辣的刺痛，想扭又没法动，只能咬着牙苦苦承受身后带着怒气的责打，不用看都知道已经红了肿了，但左半边刚被染上的粉色已经褪去，两边形成鲜明对比。他有点后悔自己冲动了，如果当时对安东尼逆来顺受，想必糊弄糊弄一百下也就过去了，现在倒好，实打实的掌印落在自己身上一点情面都不讲。

“唔！我不动了！轻点……啊！你别，别就对一边下手……呃啊！”怀特被打得不断向前扑，喘着气认怂。

“疼了吗？”安东尼拧了一把通红的臀尖，怀特又从喉咙口一声千回百转的呻吟。

“疼疼疼……我错了我错了！”

“错哪儿了？”安东尼严厉地朝臀缝内侧抽了一下，只见怀特的小穴又缩了缩。

怀特也顾不上羞耻，连连敷衍他：“我，我不该动！”

“啪啪！还有呢？”

“我……我不该骂你！”

“啪啪！接着说？”安东尼一手抓起高耸的软肉揉捏，居高临下地看着怀特。

怀特哭丧着脸实在想不到还有什么可说，难道还要说下次主动脱裤子？不对，哪有下次？他的逻辑顿时堵塞，支支吾吾地说不出话来。

“啪啪啪！你应该叫我什么？”

“安……安东尼？”

“啪！不对！”

怀特猛地想起之前安东尼煞有其事地说“我是主”，可他没有奴性，甚至没法放开自己沉浸在实践当中，自然无法将“主人”两字说出口。他小心翼翼地假装不知道地试探，如果安东尼就是喜欢那个称呼的话，为了自己的屁股，他也不是不能违心地这样叫他。

“你……你希望我叫你什么……”

安东尼挑挑眉，将手心覆盖在他发烫的屁股上：“你年纪比我小，怎么也得叫我一声哥。”

就这？不早说？

怀特在心里翻了个白眼，马上讨好地求他：“哥……右边好疼，换一边好不好？”

“想让左边也被打得又红又肿？”安东尼没有松手，仿佛若是没听到想要的答案就继续。

“是……”怀特小声哼哼，“啊！别打别打……”

“你不是写文章的吗，这点话都说不清楚？”

“我，我想让左边也被打得又红又肿！”怀特咬着牙喊，心中骤然升起一丝反叛的恨意，然而这种念头只出现了几秒，之后又被不得章法的巴掌打散了。

接二连三的巴掌以同样的力度甩在怀特左半边屁股上，他以为右边可以稍得舒缓，后劲却比想象中的要强，皮肤仿佛还在冒着热气。冒着热气的不仅是屁股，被他压在身下的性器仿佛也逐渐有了点看不出的生理反应，很想去摸摸它分散一下后面的胀痛。

“啪！你只是当来玩吗？”

“呃唔……不是！”

“啪！你想进圈吗？”

“我……我不知道。”

“啪！那你再好好想想。”

怀特喘叫一声就吸一下鼻子，将眼泪胡乱抹在被子上。他不愿意承认自己被打哭了，可他眼眶红屁股也红，就连耳廓和鼻头也是泛红的，眼眶湿漉漉的看起来尤其委屈。安东尼并不在意他的哭腔，仿佛没有感情般在他身后狠拍，还不忘提醒他要报数。

“呜……九，九十！”怀特哭得蝴蝶骨一抖一抖的，下身不停瑟缩，崩紧了臀肉挨巴掌，但也没能好到哪儿去。

安东尼松开怀特的手，捏捏他的后脊梁，摸到一手的细汗，又抓起两瓣红彤彤的屁股大力揉捏，着色均匀，微肿，没有淤也没有破，甚是好看。

“好点了没？”安东尼善解人意地替他揉了揉肿起的臀峰，“有一点点肿，过两天就好了。”

“嗯……”怀特抹了把脸上的泪痕，想看看身后的颜色，又被安东尼摁住腰。

“还有最后十下，打完就结束，可以叫，可以动，但不准跑。”安东尼的语气煞是温柔，仿佛和对他下黑手的不是同一个人。

怀特没理解话里的意思，以为不过是最后十记铁砂掌，咬咬牙就熬过去了。安东尼拍拍他臀侧让他起来，虽然大家同为男人，他的尺寸也凑合，但他还是有些不好意思直接站起来。

“听话，再拖下去会更痛。”

怀特扭捏地撑起上半身站起来，双手还故意挡住了半勃的性器，生怕安东尼发现他居然还能这样暗爽，尽管他认为男人的下半身不完全依靠大脑控制。

安东尼倒没难为情，命令怀特跪在床边，上半身趴在床上，将红屁股抬起来。怀特不清楚他想干什么，懵懂地照做，突然听见男人解皮带的声音，惊恐地扭头往后看。只见安东尼将三厘米宽的皮带对折握在掌心，锋利的眼神令怀特为之一颤。

“能不能……不要用皮带……”怀特抽噎着可怜巴巴望着安东尼，皮带的威力他多多少少也了解过，痛感取决于主的心情，轻则肉疼，重则连骨头都痛。怀特想，作为一个新人第一次就要尝试皮带未免也太看得起他了。

“这是作为你之前想逃的惩罚。我不会使劲，但也没用手好受。要是你还想跑，我会让你连椅子都不敢坐。”

怀特算是领教了安东尼的威严，只能硬着头皮做好心理准备，抓紧被子等待第一下的到来。

“双腿分开点。”安东尼打量着怀特的肉屁股，计划要怎么打才好看，才能照顾到整个臀面。怀特硬着头皮移开膝盖，深色的肉茎垂在双腿间，他咽了口唾液，紧张地竖起耳朵听安东尼的反应，过了几十秒都不见他动作。

“啊！”怀特刚放松一点警惕，皮带裹着风抽在他臀尖，一条显眼的红痕瞬间横贯在中间，火辣辣的疼。

“啊——！呜呜……”怀特还没准备好挨下一鞭，安东尼便一连三下交叉抽上去，怀特顿时尖叫，要不是房间隔音够好，恐怕整层楼的人都能听见他的哭叫。

“很好，还有六下。”

怀特切身体会到什么叫度秒如年，每次皮带咬上他的皮肤他都会绷紧屁股，皮带的力度实打实陷进肉里，他还没来得及消化，又甩到相邻的地方，有时还会叠加在之前抽出的伤痕上。安东尼饶有趣味地看着怀特的圆屁股被他一下下抽得不安分地扭动发抖，一道道印子逐渐从白变红，层层叠叠的有种说不出的美感。

安东尼的喉咙动了动，最后一下他决定给怀特一个惊喜。他将皮带调长，“啪”一声不偏不倚落在怀特的臀缝。怀特惨叫，疼得摔在地上，碰到硬地板又条件反射跳到床上，双手捂着屁股埋头啜泣。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

“好啦。”安东尼又像换了个人一般坐在床上一下一下抚摸怀特的头发安慰，笑容中夹着几分心疼，无奈和逗趣。“有这么严重嘛？”

怀特没理他，眼泪涌出来怎么也止不住。他埋头默默抽泣，但不是因为屁股疼，也不是被一个陌生男人揍；他似乎触碰到一种久违的感觉，那种感觉压在他心里很久很久，在这一刻终于被释放出来一些。

安东尼好心地帮他把鞋脱了，又将堆在脚踝的裤子拉下来。怀特像条咸鱼一样任他摆布，脚被放松后也一动不动，像极了罚后晾臀，对怀特而言又是在自我调节。

安东尼被他这反应逗乐了，新人果然是新人，连约调后的反应都……这么可爱。安东尼一开始看见怀特的时候就鬼使神差地问要不要长期发展，现在实践结束，发现怀特除了脾气不太好以外，其他都蛮不错，尤其是那张可怜兮兮的小脸和富有弹性的屁股。这时他是真心想考虑和怀特长期相处一下，哪怕是交个朋友。

“还哭呢，小哭包。”安东尼扯几张纸巾俯身帮他擦脸，身上若隐若现的香水味将他包围。怀特听见他富有磁性的低音心中一颤，马上意识到现在是什么情况，一手夺过纸巾凶巴巴反驳：“我这么打你试试？”

“下手也不重啊……”安东尼若有所思盯着他的红屁股端详，怀特又被他的目光羞得浑身不自在，赶紧要他把裤子拿过来。

“不急，我先给你涂药，不然裤子勒着会不舒服的。哎，药呢？”安东尼起身翻找，却什么也没找到。

“什么药？”怀特闷闷地问。

“你不备药的吗？”安东尼简直被他的天真笑到，随即又反思了一下，“对不起，我没有提醒你带，我自己也没有。可是你不涂药的话明天更难受。”

“没，没关系，我回去的时候买点就是了。”怀特扔了好几团纸巾总算把眼泪收住了。

“大晚上的你就准备这样回去？不嫌硌着肉啊？再说了，这房间挺好的，不住一晚可惜了。”

“你……你也想在这睡？”怀特震惊地提高声调，他从来没有和别人共睡一张床的经历，king size的大床也不行，谁知道这个人会不会图谋不轨。

“我可以不在这，但我要先给你处理一下。这样吧我先去买药，你坐办公室的更麻烦，早消肿早好。”

“不也是你干的……”怀特小声嘟囔，又觉得他说的有道理，只是一贯的逻辑思维让他又警觉起来，万一安东尼跑了，或者从外面带回一些乱七八糟的东西怎么办？

“那个，不用麻烦你出去了吧……直接叫服务员跑一趟，买点跌打药而已。”

安东尼笑了笑接受怀特的建议，这小伙子还挺聪明，可能真的怕自己不给钱吧。趁着服务员去买药的间隙，安东尼正准备加怀特的微信，“叮咚”一声货已经送到了，他起身整理一下衬衫打开一点缝隙拿过药，将零钱送给了服务员当小费。

怀特撑起上半身望向他，伸手让他把药瓶递过来。安东尼无视他的手重新坐回床边，摇匀手中的喷剂准备给他上药。

“我自己来！哎！”怀特红着脸伸手去抢，不料又被安东尼不轻不重地拍了一下屁股。他歇了一会儿有种好多了的错觉，又被安东尼一记拍回现实。

“来什么来，你是想自己对着镜子一边看一边涂么？”

“你给我！”

“害羞了？”安东尼笑眯眯地调侃他，他的脸又一热，急忙否认。

“那不就得了，看也看过，摸也摸过，现在还有什么好羞的。”安东尼摁着他的腰喷了些药上去，冰冰凉凉的水珠覆盖上发烫的皮肤，顿时感觉舒服多了。

“你闭嘴……嘶！”

安东尼的手掌抚上他殷红的臀尖，像揉面团一样稍稍用力把肿块揉开。掌心的热度将药水温得没那么清凉，虽然钝痛，但怀特能感受到淤血消散，还有种在做按摩的酸爽。

“都说了别老是你你你的，不是个文化人么，这点儿礼貌都不懂？”安东尼耐心地边揉边玩笑，“你还不懂怎么上药才好得快，我帮你涂药是应该的，我弄出来的伤确实需要负责。”

怀特趴在枕头上没出声，微微被安东尼的真诚打动。他明白碰上安东尼这样的主算是走运的，要是遇上其他不负责任只顾着自己爽的，他怕是早就不干了。怀特慢慢平静下来，一半心安理得地享受安东尼的服务，一半依旧敏感地绷着自己，好像随时准备逃走。

“放松。”安东尼捏捏他的后脖子，像撸猫一样给他顺毛，“紧张什么，我又不馋你身子。”

“怀特，你要么叫我安东尼，要么叫我哥，别叫‘你‘，知道了吗？”

“实践也结束了，我还是叫你全名比较好。”在实践中，确切来说在某些情景中，怀特可以得心应手地逢场作戏，但他从未真正与谁亲近，从未把谁当成亲友。

的确呢，他早就失去了亲人。

“但我确实比你大几岁，叫声哥也不过分吧。”安东尼又喷了一层药上去，他本来就没下重手，揉个十来分钟也差不多了。

怀特闭着眼睛，心中乱七八糟的思绪好像都被刚刚的一顿巴掌给打散了，什么客户，什么稿子，什么deadline，统统滚去一边。他身后还在隐隐作痛，但安东尼坐在他身边仔细照顾着每存被抽打过的皮肤，他甚至产生一种奇异的安心感和信任感，那是他二十年来都鲜有的感觉。他以为自己之前追求刺激和完美的危险想法已经够变态的，现在还多加了一项嗜痛，他也不清楚，自己的身体到底还藏有多少潜能。

安东尼看着怀特乖巧的模样忍不住想多安抚安抚他，尽管这是他们第一次相见，安东尼却对他有种久别重逢、相见恨晚的感觉。他第一次对一个被这么尽心和温柔，以前跟别的被偶尔约调也是因为公司运营不佳，从未真的对那些被上心，更别说调情和照顾。

“来，坐起来试试怎么样了。”他双臂搂着怀特肩膀起身。

怀特的膝盖有些麻，抓着安东尼手臂慢慢挪动，他身上的香味很解压，甚至可以安神。怀特的屁股沾到床垫的时候仍是钝痛，但也并非不能忍受。他不知道为什么刚刚自己会怂成那个鬼样，他给自己的借口是为了应景才妥协，为了双方有更好的体验，也不排除自己办公椅坐久了没受过这种刺激。

“没那么疼了吧。”安东尼掀起被子盖住怀特的下半身，打开微信二维码要他扫码。怀特愣住，支付宝就能解决的事情加什么微信。

“我的微信通常是工作用，不太方便……”怀特推辞。

“你愿意跟我吗？”安东尼开门见山，脸上挂着人畜无害的表情。

怀特沉默了，那一刻他几乎想点头，可他的理智提醒他不能信任别人，况且圈子复杂，难免会发生意外和不愉快的事，正所谓防人之心不可无。他甚至已经开始脑补，万一他的个人信息被出卖，万一他被人下药，万一这个人有不为人知的癖好……

可当他一看见安东尼的脸，一陷入他的气味中，他就难以拒绝安东尼的话，仿佛是命中注定的，他隐约预感他会依赖上安东尼给予他的平静。

安东尼见他眉头微蹙却眼神放空，有种想揉揉他头发的冲动。他没那样做，只是耸耸肩退出微信打开支付宝：“没事，我理解，你只是和我见了一面，彼此都不熟悉，确实没必要决定。”

怀特欲言又止，还是先打开支付宝，收到一笔房间的全款。

“你……你不用给这么多的，我们AA……”

“不A了，这点钱没关系。”安东尼笑起来眼睛弯弯的，闪烁着平易近人的光芒，“如果你有需要再联系我吧，微博上找我也行，我设置个提醒。”

说罢，安东尼站起来拿起椅背上的西装外套准备离开，怀特半躺在床上凝视他的侧影，鬼使神差地喊他一声：“安东尼……”

安东尼停下诧异地看向他：“怎么了？”

怀特支支吾吾的，手心都冒出汗。那几分钟里他的大脑飞速运转，他想清楚了，他一开始想尝试是出于猎奇，但这次实践令他有另一种微妙的感触，甚至在渴望下一次。如果他还想尝试下一次，那他大概率不会再找别人了，既然他还会选择安东尼，为什么不直接答应他，从此建立一段相对稳定的关系。

“我可以试试。”

“嗯？”安东尼闪过一丝惊喜的神色，又怕误解了怀特的意思。

“我，我可以跟你，但我有几个条件，如果你接受，那我们就试试。”

“你说。”安东尼走过来重新坐在床边，“只要不是没有道理，我想我都能接受。”

“第一，你不能出卖任何关于我的信息。第二，我暂时不会接受大圈的玩法，我们互相尊重。第三，你只能跟我实践，不能脚踏几条船。第四，如果要解除关系就要双方同意。”

“好~”安东尼爽快答应了，掩饰不住脸上的欣喜，“我可能跟别的主不太一样，我本来就是开公司的，有自己的性格和准则。另外，小圈也有基本道德，如果你想像那个群里的人一样偶尔秀秀生活也行，但我相信你也不会出卖我，也不会背叛我。”

怀特点点头，主动交出微信二维码。安东尼给自己备注“安老板”，怀特则无所谓，直接写上自己的名字。随后他们又交换了手机号，安东尼顺便把自己的微博号置顶了，将他们的群名片备注了关系，算是正式开始了这段奇特的缘分。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

安东尼和怀特改了名片后就鲜少在群里冒泡，但怀特还是第一时间告诉了史大喜，好让他帮自己参谋参谋。

“听你说得这个人还不错。”

“他说他很久没实践过了，也许和我半斤八两。我现在还没觉得我俩是主被关系哈哈，反而是聊得比较多。圈里的人大多数也像这样相处吗？”

大喜皱着眉想了一会儿，反复输入又删掉重发：“没关系，你们总要慢慢磨合的，过一段时间就知道对方的癖好和需求了。

“怀特，你一定要知道圈子和生活应该是分开的。你有你的朋友圈，他也有他的人际网，你们到底会发展成什么样的关系，还是要多留几分心。”

“那，有些人是怎么分开的？因为现实？还是因为别的？”

“都有吧。有时主和被之间闹别扭了解不开，也就掰了。老是闹腾的，多数也是真情实感了。”

大喜不知道怀特会不会看懂这个委婉的提醒，但聊下来他觉得怀特也不是个不理智的人，他暗暗祈祷怀特不会像自己一样，陷进去就出不来了。

怀特自认为是个很有分寸感的人，他坚信不会让这个小插曲影响到彼此的生活。只是他突然想起大喜提到过，某个主虽然收过好几个被，但他有自己的女朋友，而且女朋友还不知道有这回事。

他蹙眉停下手头的事，安东尼也没跟他提过自己是不是单身，如果不是的话，尽管他并没有插足别人的感情，但这种难以启齿的关系总会让他觉得他像个小三。

“你有对象吗？”怀特思虑很久，给安东尼发了条微信。现在是工作时间，他觉得安东尼不会那么快回复，可他不一会儿就收到新消息。

“没有。怎么了？”

怀特稍微放下心来，又谨慎地加了一句：“如果我有喜欢的人我会告诉你并且淡圈的。你会吗？”

“好，我也会告诉你。”

怀特如释重负，既然他跟安东尼约法四章也谈过底线，安东尼也通情达理，那他们这段关系应该是很安稳的。

之后的一小段日子，怀特忙得不可开交，一边应对上司一边应付客户，还有一些乱七八糟的稿件要审，他不得不继续加班加点，咖啡配红茶对他来说已经是习惯，大脑也习惯了保持亢奋状态，一晚上只需要睡五六个小时就够了，还经常睡得不安稳。

安东尼的公司最近有一大批新订单，全司上下都在忙活，他也没好到哪儿去，自然也没时间再约怀特出来，只是有空了就和怀特说几句话，还都是60秒矩阵。好在他的普通话还算标准，有时怀特乏了直接转文字，也回他几条语音让他尝尝这种滋味。

怀特渐渐习惯安东尼的存在，早上醒来发个“早安”，晚上12点前假惺惺说个“晚安”，期间聊点有的没的，不仅不打扰生活还让他感觉挺轻松愉悦。怀特是个工作狂，也没什么能交心的朋友，现在有了安东尼这个树洞，他可以随意吐槽烦人的客户，令人生气的琐事，甚至是水电费的账单。安东尼也好脾气地回应他，有时也会抱怨两句公司的事情，也会发张图告诉他今天穿什么吃什么，看见怀特发来的信息他没有感觉烦，反而让他有一种难以言喻的归属感。

渐渐地，怀特跟安东尼越聊越频繁，开始是吐槽某段话的语病，后来大晚上的和安东尼讨论逻辑问题。他容易钻牛角尖，发一连串的文字给安东尼，安东尼也乐得他掰，两人像辩论一样一来一往聊两个小时。

“这只是文章啊怀特，读者看完也就几分钟的事，甚至会忽略语序和错别字，你不需要把文章跟现实联系起来去深究，真的不用这么认真的。”

“可我没法忍啊，你看这个人要勒死他，非要去找条绳子是不是有病，数据线是不是比麻绳容易找，那个作者跟我说‘你说的有道理但我不听’，你说我能不气吗！还有这个，都地震了还特么躲去沙发边，有没有点常识，他不死谁死？”

安东尼叹了口气，如果他的员工都像怀特一样较真该多好……如果每个编剧和导演都讲逻辑的话又怎么会有这么多烂片……

怀特自嘲，要不是他喜欢较真至于脱发么，要不是他这么努力，栏目能有这么受欢迎么？他就喜欢把文章改到天衣无缝，字字斟酌，尽量不让读者抓到把柄，强迫症也好，易生气也罢，既然他能从工作中收获点满足感，那他也认了。

“真的，你不困我也困了，早点睡听见没，不是特别要紧的事可以留给明天的，保证睡眠才有精力继续工作是不是？”安东尼看了眼时间，不知不觉已经差不多两点了，可怀特看起来还亢奋得很。

“知道了，就还有一点点，回完这个微信就睡昂。”怀特敷衍道。

“我这是在关心你的身体宝贝儿，你要是天天熬夜，下次打你可别怪我手黑听见没。”

“……好的安老板。”怀特看见这个肉麻的称呼鸡皮疙瘩抖了一地，又想起上次挨打的窘迫。不过就算他腆着脸不肯承认，他甚至有点想念那次实践，想念安东尼的脸和他之后的温柔。

就这么两个星期相处下来，怀特没有感觉安东尼是他的主，更像是他爹，要是他说今天没空吃晚餐，安东尼就跟他讲道理为什么要吃；要是他说多喝了几杯咖啡，安东尼就说咖啡喝多了不好；要是他超过一点半还回消息，安东尼马上催他去睡觉……所以怀特为了省事直接假装早睡早起，也假装报备自己按时吃饭。

怀特越发觉得，安东尼这个人吧真的很正能量，如果他不是从商的话做个警察也合适。

但，你管是你的事，反正你又不知道我听不听。

周六，安东尼心血来潮要约怀特出来吃午饭，怀特很不容易能睡个晚觉压根没听见电话响，十二点半睡眼惺忪摸起手机，微信置顶一堆红点，未接来电也有五个，吓得他赶紧给安东尼回电支支吾吾说中午没空。

“你骗鬼呢？”安东尼直接戳破他，“你是不是刚醒。”

“呃……我，我不是，我已经点外卖了，已经在路上了！”

“那你再点一份，我来找你一起吃。”

“什么？安总，再点一个要等的，你都饿这么久了不合适吧？”怀特想要浑水摸鱼，要是他和安东尼的外卖同时到达岂不是很尴尬。

“没关系不差这一会儿。我现在准备去你家，估计刚刚好。”安东尼波澜不惊地看了一眼手表。

“可……”

“别可了，我知道你家在哪儿。”

“啊？？”怀特头皮发麻，整个人彻底清醒了，“你怎么知道？”

“你是不是傻，我有你的定位啊。”

“你上次还给我开了定位？！你不告诉我？！”

“我是你的主，”安东尼故意压低了声音，“我要掌握你的动向不是天经地义么。”

怀特气得牙痒痒，马上把定位关了。其实他有点介意自己完全暴露在别人面前，他没有奴性，是个独立的个体，这点安东尼应该清楚。

安东尼挂了电话后仿佛心情都变好了，哼着小曲搭配穿什么出门。他清楚怀特的德行，要是早就点了外卖又怎么会才回他电话，但他很有兴趣看看怀特待会儿怎么把这个谎给圆过去。

怀特似乎有种理所当然的心虚，立马搜了一下最近的餐厅，随便套了身衣服冲下楼，连车都没热几秒钟就开了出去亲自点了个最容易做的外卖，出门前还不忘给安东尼下单。

他拎着外卖开车飙回家，心虚地东张西望确定安东尼还没到，心里松了口气，两条大长腿三步并作两步冲回家，再洗了把脸换上睡衣假装无事发生。

过了三分钟，安东尼打电话说他到了，怀特下楼接他的时候差点没认出来。安东尼没有穿上次的西装，就穿了件白卫衣一条破洞牛仔裤和球鞋，丝毫没有之前那种严肃沉稳的气息，反而清爽得像个刚毕业的大学生。

反观怀特，他也穿得极其日常，一件宽松的长袖一条摇粒绒，外加一双拖鞋，但忽闪忽闪的大眼睛依然透着机敏和深沉，

“那个，你的外卖还没到，先坐会儿吧。”怀特挠挠头发坐立不安，没事找事开始收拾一些杂乱的东西。

安东尼坐在小沙发上打量起怀特的屋子，面积不大但一个人住刚好，大厅摆了一张长书桌，堆满了文件和纸笔，中间空出一块放了一部电脑。想来这就是怀特平时在家工作的地方，整间屋子看起来没什么人气，要不是还有件卧室在，这更像是个工作室。

“别弄了，我又不嫌乱。”安东尼好笑地望着怀特，“你还没说给我点了什么呢。”

“啊？哦。”怀特拿起桌上的手机给他看，“我不知道你喜欢吃什么就随便点了，你没什么忌口吧？”

“唔，都行。谢了啊，我把钱转给你吧。”安东尼还瞟了眼下单时间，进门时还注意到餐桌上没开的外卖袋子，心想这小子做的还不错嘛，根本看不出破绽，逻辑确实很紧密。

“害，这点钱就算了吧。”怀特顿了顿，“上次……你给我转了房钱，我还欠你不少……”

“你别老在意这些，只要你能听我的话，安分点就够了。”安东尼笑着将手搭在他的腿上，又捏了捏手臂，“我怎么感觉你瘦了啊。”

“有吗？”怀特看看自己，根本看不出个所以然。

安东尼皱着眉从头到脚打量他一番，眸中又渗出之前的锋利：“是瘦了，脸色也差了，你看看你这个黑眼圈。你是不是压根没听我的。”

安东尼说的并非是疑问句，他敢肯定怀特没把他的劝告放心上，之前都是在敷衍他而已。奈何他也不在怀特身边，不能真的时时刻刻管着人。

“我照做了！可能……这些天压力比较大，所以……但我真的挺精神的，不用担心啦。”

“噢，挺精神的是吧。”安东尼坏笑着凑近怀特耳边，“既然这么精神，那晚上就实践一次。我在会所办了张卡，算起来比每次房实惠，可别浪费了。”

怀特脸上微微发烫，没说话也没拒绝。他有些紧张和拘谨，可又有几分小雀跃。最近压力大是真的，偶尔头痛是真的，心痒痒了也是真的。他希望今晚能宣泄出来，赶走这些不好的感觉，好让他能真的睡个安稳觉。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

怀特头一次坐安东尼的车，宽敞又舒坦，还有自己看不懂的高科技内置。车内淡淡的香薰很好闻，他完全闻不到真皮的味道，倒是一车金钱的味道。啊，坐豪车的感觉真好，有人当司机真好，有钱人真好。

安东尼对这家会所也不熟悉，询问了很多人才选定这家，他的要求很低，不是party club就够了。他单手握住方向盘还时不时瞟隔壁两眼，他期待那是什么样的环境，更期待怀特会有什么样的反应。

随着跟怀特网聊的时间久了，安东尼大概摸清了怀特的性格。他能从怀特的语气中敏锐地捕捉到怀特是个偏执又反叛的人，这对他来说新奇得很。可怀特的执着完全激起安东尼的胜负欲和控制欲，既然这样的人偏偏也肯选择做一个被，那安东尼更有兴趣尝试用自己的方式限制他，

怀特穿了件宽松毛衣，戴了个口罩，一副银框眼镜戴在冷冰冰的脸上，一进门就警惕地审视周围环境，浑身散发着拒人千里的气息。

在怀特的强烈要求下，安东尼也戴了个口罩以防被人认出。但他们一出现就像哪个明星走秀一样，就算走得快也很难不让人注意，总会吸引到一些惊奇的目光和听到模糊的议论声。怀特手揣裤袋，目视前方大步流星，安东尼看出他多少有点紧张，便上下抚摸着他的腰背一起往前走。

“滴。”安东尼刷卡打开房门，房间近江，宽敞雅致，大床旁摆着两盏香薰灯，一整片落地窗边是一个大长方形浴池。怀特不动声色地观察了一圈，他挺喜欢这里的布置，把这当成个度假酒店业未尝不可，要是旁边有个书房简直就能当家了。

安东尼研究着房内的几面全身镜，发现一面大挂镜旁边有个开关，按下去之后只见镜子像一扇门一样缓缓打开，里面竟摆井井有条摆满了各式各样的工具和玩具。安东尼扶着镜框露出满意的笑容，叫怀特过来看看。

怀特走到他身边惊讶得挑眉，这样的阵势真让他长见识了。琳琅满目的东西展现在他眼前挺令他发憷，一想到这些东西还可能被用到自己身上，他不禁紧张得咽了口唾沫。

“你喜欢哪个啊？”安东尼的指尖略过一个个皮拍、散鞭、戒尺、藤条，饶有兴趣地转头看看他。

怀特的耳尖红得滴血，咬了咬嘴唇难以回答。

“你看，这儿还有飞行棋呢，不如我们按照上面的规则来玩游戏吧，玩到终点就结束。”

安东尼摸出一个棋盘给怀特看，每个格子上标明了不同的工具和玩法，为了增加乐趣还有后退和回到原点。怀特瞅了一眼马上否决他的想法，玩完一局要耗很长时间，安东尼是开心了，可自己怕是这几天都坐不下椅子。

“但不能白白浪费钱啊。”安东尼挑出一柄猫爪拍和一根长柄皮拍，“这两个不错，你看这个猫爪多可爱啊，打出来的印子一定好看。”

怀特攥着拳盯着安东尼手上的东西一言不发，脸颊开始持续发烫。他几乎已经想象到之后是什么场景，身后会怎么红肿，但他又在幻想这些东西会带来什么样的感受，甚至已经迫不及待地想试一试。

他突然有点看不清自己，他不是真正意义上的m，甚至有当s的潜力，他也许根本做不来别的被会做的事。他一开始明明只是想尝个鲜，可面对安东尼，他无法拒绝邀约，甚至头脑发热答应做他的被。这一切真的会按照他的预期发展吗？

安东尼关上镜子，把拍子扔在床上，拉着怀特的手腕走到落地窗另一边的书桌前。怀特懵懵地随他去，以为只是欣赏江边风景，不想突然被安东尼按在桌边弯下了腰，臀肉传来一片钝痛。

“安东尼你……”

怀特想站起来，安东尼马上把他的左手扭在身后，他不得不单手撑在桌上挣扎。安东尼见他扭来扭去反抗，又毫不留情地甩了几巴掌。

“你别在这里，窗帘没拉……”怀特皱眉伏趴在桌上喊。

“在窗边被揍不应该很带感么？”安东尼笑着伏在怀特耳边轻语，顺手解开怀特的裤链，将他的裤子一把拽了下来。

“安东尼！”怀特急得跺脚大叫，他脸皮薄，害怕自己的糗态被人看见，用力挣脱开慌张地提起裤子并推了安东尼一把，像一只起应激反应的猫。

“放心，没人看得见的，玻璃反光。”安东尼半笑半无奈地去抚摸他的背，被他皱眉躲开。

“怀特，你是不是不听话。”安东尼的脸色逐渐严肃起来，强硬地拉过他靠在自己身上又用力在他的屁股上快速狠拍了几巴掌当作警告。

“我不想在这里。”怀特抱着他的背在他耳边委屈嘟囔，“我还怕高……”

安东尼了然，揉了揉打过的地方，好心放过了他，沉着脸让他走回床边，拍拍自己大腿示意他趴下。怀特知道游戏就要开始，既然来了就代表要遵循规则，乖乖走到安东尼身边准备趴上他的膝盖。

“等会，把裤子脱了。”安东尼看他一眼。他不做声，红着脸把长裤褪下只穿一条三角裤。

“这样可以吗？”怀特双手交叉搭在小腹前，堪堪遮住身前微微凸起的一包。

安东尼算是默认了，反正最后还是要被脱掉的。怀特略带紧张地趴在床上塌下腰，屁股在安东尼的腿上撅起，两瓣臀肉被三角裤包裹住显得圆润又挺翘。他下意识记起上次实践的疼法，一开始是皮痛，挨着挨着变成肉痛，要是抽久了还可能骨头痛。他找过片子“学习”，小被挨打时都忍着不叫，就算痛得厉害了主也不会心软停下，非要揍到屁股红肿甚至青紫，甚至破皮出血为止。

怀特不知道安东尼这次要揍多少，但他潜意识认为安东尼不会太过手黑，有了上次的经验他也会学着忍耐，尽量把实践当成一种互相宣泄的方式，而不是被抵触的压力。

“我们能有个安全词吗？”怀特扭头睁着水汪汪的大眼睛问安东尼。

安东尼摸摸他的头发，似乎要答应了，可他却听见一句：“现在还不需要。”

“为什么？我看别人都会有的。”

“相信我，我会有分寸的。”

怀特瘪着嘴转回去，安东尼始终觉得他们之间还不需要安全词，尤其以怀特的叛逆劲如果随便说安全词，那这个设定又有什么意义。他想树立之间作为主的权威，也想建立起彼此的信任，如果怀特真的被教训得厉害，那多半是他自己作的。

“那这次有限度吗？”

“你应该开发自己的忍耐程度。”安东尼专心揉捏着他的屁股，“会比上次多，但你要记住不能逃也不能挡，不然我会让你把镜子里的东西都试一遍。”

怀特只是听安东尼这么一说就仿佛已经能体会到那些东西用在身上的痛感。他小声回答一句“知道了”，便抓住被子准备迎接身后劈里啪啦的抽打声。

“啪！啪！”

安东尼用了八分劲儿一左一右拍在怀特的屁股上，内裤没遮住的地方又叠加了一层粉色。

“啪啪啪啪……”

凌乱的巴掌裹着风自下而上抽在臀峰，清脆的声音在整个房间里回荡。怀特抬眼一看，房内的镜子明晃晃地把他的姿态映在自己眼里，他能看见自己是怎么趴着的，安东尼的手是怎么落下的，身后的肉是怎么颤动的。

羞耻感一涌而上，怀特刻意闭上眼不去看，把头埋得更低，却禁不住去想象安东尼会有什么表情。随着巴掌越来越密集，他的皮肤逐渐发麻发烫，仍是没哼出声，一动不动地趴着在心里默默计数。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”

安东尼觉得怀特过于安静了，便将他的内裤扯到大腿，加大手劲将两团软肉抽得臀波荡漾，隔个一两秒再继续掌掴，不一会儿就一片绯红。怀特只感觉身后一凉，马上又被安东尼的手掌加热，臀肉每晃一下就感觉到麻，下一刻就火辣辣的痛。

怀特依然保持顺从地没有出声，甚至主动摆好姿势乖乖等罚，似乎在暗示自己进步了，会努力扮演好被的角色。

“疼吗？”安东尼推起他的毛衣抚摸他的腰臀，摸到背上一层细细的汗。

“不疼。”

“不疼啊……”安东尼看了他的后脑勺一眼，拿起身边的猫爪拍抵在他泛红的臀尖，冰凉的触感碰上皮肤的瞬间，怀特不禁缩了一下屁股。

安东尼用拍子将整个臀面打圈摩挲了个遍，最后放在还没被照顾过的侧面。怀特做好了心理准备，安东尼却迟迟不下手，等怀特松懈那一刻立即扇了下去。

“啪！”

“唔！”

怀特忍不住闷哼一声，拍子比手掌要硬要厚，安东尼也没循序渐进，第一下就用力打在皮肉上，拍子摁下的地方泛白，提起又呈现出一个好看的猫爪印。

安东尼扶正他的屁股，随意在左右空处啪啪打了几下，白嫩的皮肤上错落地叠上粉红的印记，远看真像一只猫咪在皮肤上踩过一样。

怀特抓着被子绷紧了腿，他腹诽安东尼根本不按常理出牌。他一睁眼就看见对面镜子上的自己，毛衣捂着他的胸背出汗，下身却一丝不挂，屁股上还布满红印，羞得他侧过脖子盯着床头柜。

“怎么了？”安东尼知道他看见了镜子，故意停下揉着他一半屁股问。

“嗯……毛衣好热……”

“那就脱了吧。”安东尼将怀特的毛衣往上推，连着打底衫一起脱了个精光，露出光洁的脊背和好看的蝴蝶骨。他看着一身赤裸的怀特不禁呼吸加重，双手不由得在怀特身上游离，摸得怀特一阵战栗，渐渐享受抚摸带来的酥麻。

“今天怎么不叫了？转性了？”安东尼一手摁着怀特的后颈一手挥着拍子给两瓣屁股均匀上色，不再给怀特喘息的机会。

他能发现怀特在轻微颤抖，还想夹腿闪躲，但偏偏就不出声，像在赌气一样。他心里不太舒服，铁了心要制服这只执拗的猫，更狠地朝臀腿处抽打。

“嗯……啊！”

怀特实在是知道疼了，扭着腰咬牙小喘，真的受不了就从喉咙口挤出几声娇媚的呻吟。安东尼第一次因为一个被的反应浑身灼热起来，他膝上的是个惹人的尤物，要是落在别人手中肯定会被狠狠欺负，直到他顶着紫屁股哭着求饶才会罢休。

“啪啪！”

“呃！”

怀特忍耐了这么久终于受不住要伸手往后挡，安东尼嘴角勾起一抹笑意拦住他的手，顺便顶高了他的屁股，在中间那块软肉上狠狠掴了十下。怀特被打得往前扑，屁股一片钝痛，想都不用想就知道应该肿了，只能不断呻吟求安东尼轻点打。

“会说话了？”

安东尼放下猫爪拍换了手掌揍他，啪啪的巴掌声越来越密，怀特有点承受不住收紧臀肉，又被安东尼喝令放松，微肿的屁股又被赏了好几记巴掌。

“啊哈……啊，啊，呃啊……别，别……”

怀特不扛揍，伸长了脖子不停晃动屁股闪躲，殊不知自己把屁股送到了安东尼手边，炸耳的掌掴声极为羞耻，一掌下去就是一道明显的掌印。他的屁股越来越肿胀发烫，泪水不受控制地从眼角滑落，呻吟中逐渐染上哭腔，一边扭一边求饶。

安东尼倒是还一脸淡定，一边两三下地抽他早已红肿起来的屁股。不知为何，他就是喜欢听怀特的呼叫和呜咽，最好能把他揍崩溃再抱着自己抽抽搭搭认错。

“宝贝儿，告诉我你为什么要忍。”安东尼终于停下，双手覆在他微颤的屁股上揉摁，将刚刚揍出来的肿块揉散。

“呜……呵……大家，大家不都这样吗。”怀特啜泣着捂住被教训过的屁股，难为情地回答。

“哪样？”

“他们……都不出声的……”

安东尼一脸无语，本来以为他在赌气，没想到居然是这么傻气的原因，简直要被他的懵劲逗笑了。

“你不需要学他们的。”安东尼心软了，一下一下抚着他的背，“你可以叫，可以哭，这些都没关系的，我不生气。”

怀特嘟起嘴巴转头看他，噙着泪花的双眼看起来可怜兮兮的，却勾得安东尼心神荡漾。

安东尼清了清喉咙，又恢复之前的严肃：“但你不听话，还是要罚。”

“我哪有！”怀特嘴硬，但心虚地没了气势。

“没有吗？看来今天不好好教训你一顿，你都不知道自己哪里犯错。”

tbc.

\--------------

我一开始想把安东尼和怀特的人物性格都先列出来好让大家清楚整个氛围和脉络  
  
但是吧……我又纠结可能一路看下去，慢慢发掘他们是什么样的人更加有趣（再次说明会有微剧透和尽量贴合原人物）  
  
以及，我还想插入大喜和南人的爱恨情仇。可是，过了几个星期我忘了这俩人要干啥……所以，随缘吧= =


	7. Chapter 7

怀特隐约猜到安东尼为什么这样威胁，他十有八九是因为刚才自己起晚了骗他的事不爽，于是没有反抗他，心虚地被他安置在床上。怀特身下垫了个枕头，恰好能将他通红的屁股顶起，撅出一个浑圆饱满的姿势，只希望自己的顺从能让安东尼下手轻点。

安东尼看着他泪眼婆娑小声抽泣的模样，只感觉他从头到脚都在勾着自己欺负他。安东尼摸了摸他发烫的臀肉，在上面挤了一点芦荟膏均匀抹开，凉凉的舒缓了一些，也让整颗屁股看起来润泽透红。

他换了一柄长皮拍抵在怀特左半边臀尖上，拍子很小，但挥起来虎虎生风，砸在皮肉上热辣辣的疼。

“啪！”

“不知道哪儿错了是吧？”

怀特“啊”的一声哭叫，立即痛得夹紧了臀肉，刚刚收住的眼泪瞬间又飙了出来。

“腿分开，放松，不然更痛。”安东尼居高临下地拍拍怀特的大腿内侧，他识趣乖乖将双腿张开了一点点。

“嗖啪！啪！啪！”

接二连三的鞭打落在怀特左侧的屁股蛋上，所到之处立即一块深红，怀特刚刚感到一片刺痛，还没来得及消化，另一下就狠狠拍在旁边，又烙上和拍子一样大小的印记。

怀特哭喊着闪躲，根本无法真的放松肌肉，湿润的伞头也不停在床单上摩擦，渐渐半勃起来。安东尼没有心软，皮拍裹着风又落在右侧的屁股蛋，刺痛叠加在之前的伤处上如同在被热油撒泼，怀特痛得从枕头上滑下来侧躺在床上拼命用手挡在身后。

“趴回去。”安东尼严厉地命令。

“呜呜……不要！不要！呜……”怀特一边打哭嗝一边用力摇头。

安东尼跪在床上用力将他拽回去趴着，细长的拍柄在他肿起的臀峰上毫不拖泥带水地抽了五下。怀特被抽得往前扑，前头都被疼软了，就算知道自己赤裸裸地被抽屁股也不顾尊严地喊叫，想挣脱开又被箍住无能为力。

“还不知道错是吗？是不是要绑起来揍才行？”安东尼掐着他的手腕眉头紧锁。

怀特哭得满脸通红几乎说不出话来，断断续续地重复着“不要”，又被安东尼盖了两巴掌。

“你就是欠教训。”安东尼的手抓在他发烫发胀的屁股上，仿佛随时就会掴上去。长柄的威力不亚于藤条，不一会儿几条棱子横贯臀缝十分显眼，居然有种被凌虐的美感。

“我错了，我错了……”怀特的脚趾头都蜷缩起来，不停蹬腿，又被一鞭下去给打老实了。

“错哪儿了？说对一个揍四下，说错了揍八下，说不出来就揍到屁股开花。”

怀特被安东尼的狠话吓着了，胡乱将眼泪蹭在床单上，话都说不连贯还一股脑地坦白从宽。

“我，我没有起来，不，不该说谎……啊！”

四下皮拍如约而至，怀特攥紧枕头喘叫，他觉得自己的皮肉都被打绽了，开始害怕明天下不来床也坐不下椅子。

“还有呢？”

“还有，还有……啊哈！我，作息，不，不好……”

啪啪！！

“怎么不好？”

“呃唔！晚，晚睡……”

啪啪啪！

“是不是骗我十二点就睡了？嗯？”

“是……”怀特抽抽搭搭乱动，他已经数不了安东尼到底打了多少下，他以为自己已经交代清楚了，罚也该罚完了，撒娇似的挪动去找安东尼的手。

可他的屁股还越来越疼，清脆响亮的抽打声不绝于耳，他又用手去挡，手背和手臂也遭到同样力度的击打，不得不收老老实实回了手。此时他的双丘诱人得很，腰背和大腿白皙依旧，唯独屁股那一块艳红欲滴，横七竖八遍布红痕，安东尼盯着怀特身后，不知不觉起了生理反应，裤链处撑起一个小帐篷，好在被牛仔裤压着没那么显眼。

“多晚？给我说实话！”

“呜呜……呼……哈……三四点，有，有时通宵……啊！啊！别打了！我错了！啊哈！”

“嗖啪！可以啊，还通宵？猝死都不怕，还怕挨打吗！”安东尼有条不紊地在他臀侧甩皮拍，“还熬吗！还会不会熬！”

“不，不会了，别打……呜哈……好疼……屁股要烂了呜呜……”

“没烂，要是还有下次就打烂为止。”安东尼停手看着惨哭的怀特冷冷道。

“不，不要，我不敢了，不敢了……”怀特整个人都在抖，他从未受过这么重的训诫，几乎断了他想继续尝试实践的心。可他也清楚不爱惜自己的身体，挨这顿打也是应该的。

“还有呢？是不是没好好吃饭！”

皮拍在他通红的屁股蛋上轻轻摩挲，他知道如果否认的话会遭受更狠厉的责打，只能实话实说，果不其然四下皮拍“嗖啪”几声甩在臀缝。他的头发已经被蹭地乱糟糟的，汗水泪水糊了一脸，只想赶紧结束这场要命的实践。

安东尼一脸正气凛然，然而怀特却越来越觉得委屈。道理他都懂，可是他没办法啊。安东尼虽然是主，但他有必要管得这么严吗？

怀特哭得越来越委屈，他身为一个社畜，这样混乱的生活节奏对他来说是再正常不过的，他现在虽然被揍得嗷嗷认错，像个孩子一样哭着保证没有下次，可他打心底不觉得这是多大件事，安东尼未免太过小题大做，只是为了满足自己揍人的欲望罢了。

他埋在枕头里呜呜哭着，肩膀一耸一耸地，可怜得宛如一只受伤的小兽。安东尼实在被他哭得揪心，又检查他被揍到几近破皮的屁股，叹了口气扔下工具，扯了几张纸巾温柔地替他擦汗他脸，与方才严厉心狠的安东尼判若两人。

“好了好了，不打了啊，别哭了宝贝儿。”

怀特避开安东尼的目光把头埋在枕头里，他知道自己现在肯定非常狼狈，恨不得找个地洞钻进去，不想安东尼再在这个房间里待着。

安东尼像个大家长一般轻柔地抚摸他的后脑勺哄，小心翼翼拿开他身下的枕头，在他伤痕累累的屁股上轻轻吹气，仿佛这样就能把疼痛全部散去。

怀特还在啜泣，却被安东尼吹得心痒痒，不由得又红着脸夹了夹腿。安东尼在两瓣红屁股上喷了几层云南白药，将药膏擦在横七竖八的棱子上，耐心将肿块拭平揉开。

“嘶……哈……轻一点好不好……疼……”怀特只觉得被按着更难受了，不停乱扭反抗。

安东尼也没恼，真的轻了一些，低沉的嗓音极其温柔：“乖别动，消肿了才好，忍一忍哈，我轻一点儿。”

“还不是你……”怀特嘟囔，不自觉将屁股送到安东尼手边，似乎在期待他温热厚实的手掌继续抚摸皮肤，倒是安心了不少。

不一会儿刺痛感和灼热逐渐消去几分，臀部变得麻麻的胀胀的，剩下一片钝痛。怀特的情绪平复了一些后，赤裸的后背没再出汗，倒是有些凉飕飕的。他伸手抓起被子的一角往身上盖，却依然露出大半个肩膀，安东尼帮他拉好被子盖住上半身，下半身依然晾着，他也没说什么。

“很疼吗？”安东尼坐在他旁边揉按还有些肿胀的臀尖。

“嗯……”怀特闷闷道。

“不疼怎么能记得住。”

“……”

“你说今天是不是该打？”

怀特羞得没说话，刚刚又哭又喊的实在很掉面子，打完了还要听这种训孩子的东西，真是烦人。

“腰累吗？要不要换个姿势躺？”

怀特也想弓腰侧躺，可屁股一碰到床垫就痛，就算腰椎僵了他也不敢随便动，能换什么姿势。

“来宝贝起来一下，过来我这。”安东尼拍拍他的大腿，他转头嗔安东尼一眼，只见安东尼盘腿坐在床头一脸关怀，不禁想靠近取暖。

怀特一手拉着被子一手撑床缓缓跪起来，一点一点朝安东尼挪。安东尼张开双臂搂过他，他吓得浑身一颤，便被安东尼揽在怀里靠在肩上侧躺。他知道自己也不轻，手足无措地想推开安东尼，安东尼只把他的双腿往里挪了挪，让他更稳当地靠在自己身上，不会滑下去压到床垫。

“我不用……嘶……你放开！”怀特窘迫得浑身冒热气，大幅度动一下就会牵扯到伤处。

“你再动？”安东尼皱了皱眉，右手摸上他半片臀吓唬他，

“两个大男人搂搂抱抱的像什么话……”怀特偏过头小声抗议。

“挨揍的时候又没觉得不像话？”安东尼没下手，一边戏谑一边轻轻帮他揉按起来，揉几下左边又揉右边，就算是被打肿了也不影响手感。

“也不用这么重手啊……”怀特吸了吸鼻子，睫毛上还沾着未干的泪花。

怀特的脸离安东尼不远，安东尼微微颔首就能瞧见他低着头惨兮兮的样子，鬼使神差地在他额头上落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

微凉的唇瓣印在怀特的额头上又马上离开，好像理所当然，又出乎意料。怀特错愕地睁大双眼望着安东尼说不出话；安东尼也愣了，他本没想这样做，但他，他已经做了。

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

安东尼抿着唇僵僵地搂着怀特，仿佛刚才什么都没发生过。怀特愣了两秒，脸颊突然变烫，见安东尼风轻云淡的模样，又觉得这不过是一种普通的安抚罢了，很多主被都会这样做的吧，不需要放大在意这个小举动。

四周安静得只能听见两人的呼吸声，安东尼实在感觉尴尬，掖了掖怀特身上松松垮垮的被子又继续刚才的话题。

“其实，就算你白天不答应过来，我也会把你揪过来教训。”安东尼温热的手掌使阴劲按压着怀特的臀部，“你真的不觉得自己过分？”

“我就是撒了几个小谎……你也是有工作的人，应该很谅解我才对。”

“我能谅解你，但不代表我能原谅你。你天天对我阳奉阴违的，费小聪明去作践自己的身体，耗损的是自己的元气，长久下去会植物神经紊乱，身体变不健康了，值得吗？”

——不健康？我的确不太健康。

怀特心里自嘲。这年头谁没点压力病，要是他健康又怎么会头疼，怎么能发现自己开始偏激执着又迷恋血腥？可他就喜欢这样的感觉，他的完美主义赐予他满足感。

他会揪着一个细节和翻来覆去地推敲而忘了时间，抽身一看就已经三四点，总让自己的日程表填得满满当当，为了让自己打起精神每天灌几杯咖啡已是常态，就算一篇文章会改很久，他并不会真的抱怨。

他不是为了薪资才去做个编辑，他的潜意识告诉自己，他享受现在的工作。

“宝贝儿，你不该这样透支自己的。没到deadline的事情不急着做完，留点时间给自己休息，劳逸结合才是正道。”

怀特缩在他怀里始终没说话，安东尼轻轻叹了口气，也清楚这不是他一时半会儿就能改进的事情，便也没再说下去。

怀特明白安东尼说的都有道理，道理他也懂，但很难做到。不过，他已经留点时间休息了，比如和安东尼在一块，哭天喊地挨揍求饶的同时他得到宣泄，也减轻了对自己和安东尼的内疚感。

过了一会儿他从安东尼身上慢慢挪下来，红着脸钻进被窝背对安东尼心不在焉地刷手机。安东尼拍拍怀特的肩膀问要不要去冲个澡，怀特一眼就看见不远处的开放式浴缸，虽然他很想享受一下，但理智告诉他不是现在。

安东尼挑起嘴角，起身去衣帽间选了套睡衣进了隔壁冲澡间。怀特突然听见哗哗的水流声惊讶地翻身去看，床垫硌到屁股一阵钝痛，他又捂住屁股缓了几秒，警觉地想离开这个房间。只是怀特还没离开床，安东尼便换了身睡衣出现在他的视线。

“你……要在这睡？”

“不然呢？”

“那我准备回去了。嘶……”

怀特咬着牙坐起来，安东尼饶有趣味地歪头看着他，在他准备下床之际又将他扯回床上。

“大晚上的你要打车回去？我又不会对你做什么，你睡一边我睡一边。”

怀特才想起来之前是安东尼开车过来，听他这么说好像是自己太敏感了，两个大男人睡一张床好像也没什么不妥，更何况这床还挺大，于是他又钻了回去离安东尼远远的，一脸紧张瞪着倚在床上的人。

“有必要离那么远吗？”安东尼哭笑不得，“我想看看你登过的文章，你能不能帮我弄一下？”

“哦……”

怀特又凑近一点，安东尼身上还残留沐浴露淡淡的香味，一身蓝色丝绸睡衣十分衬他，甚至透出几分性感。他在安东尼手机里下载了个app，调到自己的专栏一个个介绍每个系列，谈起每篇文章的架构和故事线的时候他的眼中闪着不一样的光彩，像在炫耀自己的孩子一样，能滔滔不绝再唠几个钟。

“我看看啊宝贝儿，你先好好躺着。”

怀特被安东尼这一声声顺口的“宝贝儿”叫得心颤。他最开始并不接受这个肉麻的叫法，但不好意思开口就便宜了安东尼习惯到现在。如今他并不那么反感与安东尼的亲昵，只是安东尼叫得太过顺口，好像这只是个普通的称呼，放在谁身上都可以。

“安东尼。”他定了定神，“你，你以后别这么叫我。”

“什么？”安东尼侧头对上他依旧泛红的眼眶，不由得又被心生爱惜。

“就是……那个……你刚刚叫的那个。”

“宝贝儿？”

“嗯。”怀特声如蚊蝇，也不敢抬头看他。

“有什么问题，你是我的被。”

安东尼理所当然地回答，怀特心里翻了个白眼，这脸皮可真够厚的。

“你也太……可我一点都不觉得你在跟我说话，你能对任何人都这样称呼不是吗？”怀特也不清楚他是别扭还是占有欲发作，如果，如果安东尼以后谈恋爱了呢？他在叫对方“宝贝”的时候会不会也想起自己？可自己只是他的被，不是他男朋友。

“不是啊。”安东尼薅了一把他的头发，“我对别人可没这么好脾气。”

安东尼拿起手机继续读，手指不停向上滑，却没真的看进去几个字。他借着这个动作掩盖自己不断翻涌的思绪，自己又为什么会叫得这么顺口呢？为什么会吻他？为什么偏偏会被他勾住心神？

安东尼察觉一丝异样，皱了皱眉，重新滑回走神的页面认真读起来。一定是他多心了，怀特对他而言也只是拍档，最多，是他要负责任，要管教的拍档。

想到这儿，他又看看趴在被窝里的人，那么高大的个头看起来却那么清瘦，怎么看都是生活作息不规律造成的。又熬夜又不吃饭，工作费脑又费力，还老是喝茶喝咖啡，他不瘦谁瘦。

“你现在多重？”

“啊？”怀特想了想，上一次称体重还是去见医生的时候，“好像，72，73？”

“行。”安东尼在手机备忘录里敲了一行字，“以后我在这放个电子秤，你掉一斤肉就揍一次，不许驳嘴。”

怀特几乎把脸埋进了被子里，他身后还在隐隐作痛，安东尼吓唬他的时候好像更痛了，他没事也不想闲着故意找打。

安东尼认真得像看公司文件一样，没有像平时一目十行地浏览，专注品味每一段话。他知道这里面每一行字几乎都凝聚了怀特的心血，那些栩栩如生的细节和扣人心弦的场景，像磁石般深深吸引他看下去，期待后续发展。只是这毕竟是悬疑小说，字里行间渗出压抑恐怖和扭曲，他既想继续读，又不时觉得毛骨悚然不适合马上读完。

“宝贝儿，这个《审判之罪》你参与了多少？”

“很多啊，他提供框架，我修整细节。怎么样，好看吗？”怀特眯眼笑了笑，一脸骄傲地看着安东尼等待表扬。

“好看，就是，太费脑细胞了。我现在看到第四章，要不你给我轻微剧透一下？”

“不要，剧透了就没意思了，读者自己看完才会提炼更多感悟。我喜欢看不同人的解读和评价，不然怎么对得起我的脑细胞。”

“那你们写文章的时候都是什么心情？我看到有很多……很难形容的东西，我很好奇你们怎么想得出这些内容。”

“艺术来源于生活。”怀特淡淡道，“每一段能打动人的，能让人记忆深刻的文字，都是基于作者阅历的。没有基础胡编乱造出来的少了真实，没有走心东拼西凑的东西少了灵魂。就算是想象出来的东西也要你敢想，也要让读者产生共鸣，证明自己并不突兀。写作，有时是一种心理寄托，你看见的人物就像写手的人格，他们有相似的，有冲突的，都是人性罢了。”

——[就让我紧跟着你起承转合，让我为你写一本恐怖小说。谁可疑，谁可怜，谁无辜，谁苟活，我已经看到最后结果。

就让我来代替你承先启后，刻骨铭心像一本情爱小说，越血流，越手酸，心越空，肉越痛，千刀万剐的感情才生动。]

“那你呢？你是这里面哪种人？”

“人性是复杂的，你又能真正看清自己吗？”

安东尼抿了抿唇，谁能真正看得清自己呢？他是一家公司的老板，身系几百个员工的饭碗，肩负上万个客户的期盼。他看似叱咤风云，实际上小心翼翼，他怕做出一个错误的举动就会牵连整个公司的命脉，又怕赚红了眼忘记自己初心所在。

“所以我喜欢写作，就像演员喜欢拍戏一样。他们能体验每个角色身上的经历，也能给予这个角色魅力，入戏是他，出戏是自己，又或者互相影响联结，多美妙的事情。”

安东尼似乎理解了，又似乎云里雾里。他之前对怀特的印象是固执刻板，现在又增添了别样的感觉。可能就如怀特所言，人性是复杂的。他不可能通过一两个月就能完全了解一个人，但他可以慢慢来，怀特越是神秘，他就越想解开。

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

怀特一整晚都是像只虾米一样侧着身睡，离安东尼半米远。天刚亮，怀特翻了个身压到身后的伤处，似醒非醒地轻轻呻吟一声，眉头紧锁但没有醒来。

他陷入一片混沌之中，疼痛真实地撕咬着他。他分不清自己哪里受伤，好像浑身都是伤口，腿脚如灌铅般难以动弹，却还努力在无边的黑暗中无助地向后躲。怀特隐约看见前方有朦胧的光亮，有一个看不清的人拿着匕首狠戾地又摔又砸，他眼睁睁看着自己的母亲倒在血泊中，捂紧嘴巴不让自己哭出声。突然，那人一个转身发现了他，他脊背发凉有种濒死的感觉，在天旋地转中一时失重，激得他马上睁开双眼，胸膛起伏着不停喘气。

梦境过于真实，怀特一时无法区分那是虚幻还是现实，缓了好一阵才平静下来，看见不远处的安东尼，又捏了捏眉心，往他那儿挪近了些，仿佛那是自己的救命稻草，或是一颗定心丸。安东尼睡得不深，睡眼惺忪中看见怀特脸色煞白，慌张地靠近自己，就在被窝里摸索怀特的手虚虚握住。

“做噩梦了？”

怀特冰凉的手被温暖裹住，渐渐没那么僵硬。安东尼低哑的嗓音无形中让他安心，方才梦魇带来的阴影也逐渐从脑海散去。

“没事，继续睡吧。”

怀特假借掖被子滑出了手，对上安东尼的目光又立刻闭上眼睛。周围又安静下来，安东尼凝视了一会儿怀特的脸，尽管呼吸均匀，他也知道怀特并没有睡着，他掀开被子起身，披了件睡袍去烧了点温水。怀特微微睁开眼惊讶地望着安东尼，安东尼已经将杯子递到自己面前。

“喝点。”

“谢谢。”

怀特也不客气，双手捧过水杯喝了个精光，将杯子放在床头柜，又面对着安东尼躺下，摸过手机查看满屏的红点。

“你这算醒了？”安东尼不满地缴过他的手机，“要睡就睡，不睡了就起来跟我下去吃早餐。”

“你让我看完。”怀特伸手去抢，安东尼直接将手机塞在自己枕头底下。

“多大的事啊，你还忙过我这个老板？昨天的打白挨了？”

怀特的屁股还有几分钝痛，理亏地“哦”了声。

“今天是周末宝贝儿，别理工作，理我。”

怀特别扭地坐着吃完早餐又回房间，安东尼一边走一边想有什么地方能休闲。

“你想看电影吗？还是打游戏？又或者玩密室逃脱？”

怀特对久坐的事情都不想碰，对密室逃脱有兴趣吧，但无奈屁股疼，这种费力又费劲的活动还是算了。安东尼笑着耸耸肩，他平时的去处也没几个，把人教训了一顿后能去的地方少之又少，要是开车去兜风也太无聊了点。

“要不你跟我去逛花草市场吧，我看看有什么新鲜的，你也找找，看对眼了就买几盆回家。你那屋子啊，太没生机了，你没想法的话我来帮你挑。”

怀特捋着尾指歪头想了想，好像也行，在家摆一点花花草草说不定看着还舒心一些。

安东尼驱车去到一个小清新的花草园，琳琅满目绿植在阳光的照射下格外生机勃勃。怀特推着小车浏览满眼绿色，时不时弯腰拨拨小花盆里的叶子，有几盆倒是可以摆在阳台上，还有些小巧的玻璃盆栽能吊挂在墙边。

安东尼看着他专注的样子也走到他身边欣赏，一口一个“这个好看”，“这个也不错”，“要么全要了吧”，弄得他不禁心痒痒。

突然，怀特兜里的电话不适时宜地响起，他还纠结着选哪几个，弓着腰没看号码就接了。

“喂？昂我是。”怀特直起身，脸上的表情变了变，瞥了安东尼一眼就转身避开讲电话。安东尼也没管他，接过小推车继续在周边闲逛。

电话是诊所助手打来跟进情况的，问怀特找了哪位咨询师谈得怎么样。怀特哪还理过这档子事，敷衍道太忙了过几天再找，便立即挂了电话。他觉得自己已经好了一点点，一直拖着不想去联系什么狗屁咨询师，有这个心倒不如直接给他开药。

“又是工作？”安东尼在车里拿了几样小盆栽后走回怀特身边问。

“哦，对。”怀特把手机揣回兜里，把之前选中的几盆花草放进车里，“就这些吧。你挑好了？”

安东尼点点头，俩人分别结好账，安东尼把怀特送回他家，顺便帮他把买好的东西也拎了上去。

“这样放行不行？”安东尼打量着花试了好几次，总算捯饬出顺眼的布置。

“都行，挺好看的。”

怀特把小绿植挂好在墙上，也放了一个在卧室，瞬间就感觉家里有了不一样的气氛，至少有点生活气息了。

“我先回去了。记得每天睡前擦点药，还有，”安东尼挑挑眉，“按时吃饭睡觉，听见没有？我很少开玩笑，你看着办。”

这天，怀特和出奇地觉得有点累了，还没到十一点就去洗漱。他一丝不挂地对着镜子看着身后的痕迹，红肿还没完全消去，摸上去还是有钝痛。他看着自己的红屁股，昨晚挨揍的记忆又冒上头，羞耻得脸颊发热。他草草收拾好了就钻回床上揉着屁股看杂志，硬撑到一点就关灯睡觉了。

工作日一如既往地过，几天后怀特已经无碍了，有时和安东尼聊几句，安东尼总会提醒他好好吃饭，少喝咖啡，还给他发了几个pdf，都是改善睡眠的方法。

怀特久违地觉得心里暖暖的，尽管他不会真的全部按照建议去做，也尽量试试规划时间。只是他的生物钟已经养成，也没真的有不熬夜的念头，一到晚上他的大脑又开始飞速运转，关了灯反而更加清醒，实在睡不着了又打开手机记录新想法，还是会磨到三四点才睡着。

安东尼这段时间好像特别忙，有时怀特早上跟他打招呼，他要傍晚才会回，但也没有整天都不回信息的情况。

“嚯，还以为大老板会比打工人要舒服。”

怀特准备出门扔个垃圾，突然发现门口有个快递盒，上面写着他的名字。他还纳闷自己从来没买过东西，但地址和名字清清楚楚，他皱眉拿回盒子放在桌上，小心翼翼用剪刀打开，生怕里面是什么古怪的东西，轻则恶作剧，重则恐吓。

但里面不是危险物也不是恶作剧，是一只小型木纹香薰机，还有四五瓶香薰精油。怀特下意识想到安东尼，正准备马上给他发消息，输入到一半又删除了，换了页面去搜这个牌子的信息和价钱。

也还行，加起来就七百来块。

怀特给安东尼留了消息，安东尼承认是他买的，说这个牌子他也在用，健康也好闻。怀特感动之余也默默把这笔账记上了，打算找机会再回赠一样价格相仿的东西给安东尼。不过安东尼是个大老板，人家有的是钱，他能送什么东西安东尼才不会嫌弃呢。

这晚，怀特把香薰机用上了，按照说明书往里加水加了几滴薰衣草和马郁兰。水雾氤氲，淡淡的香味萦绕在床头，很舒心。开了一会儿之后，他闻着薰衣草的味道和轻微的白噪音开始有点头疼欲睡，便努力放松身体放空大脑，在香薰机停止前慢慢陷入浅睡眠。

怀特依旧会和史大喜聊天，他的朋友不多，史大喜几乎已经是其中一个。他仗着大家都是网友，现实中互不相识，有些心事也会找大喜说。他隐约感觉，大喜和他其实是一类人，又或者说，其实他这种人并不特殊，总能在茫茫人海中找到人有共鸣。

“我一直认为我是个很分裂的人。”大喜说，“我曾经在一个摇滚乐队里，有舞台表演的时候我竭尽全力去疯，我的粉丝们都说我太有魅力了哈哈哈，还经常给我送东西，甚至还要和我约。”

“但后来我没怎么演出了，总有后浪拍前浪的一天嘛。我知道我不甘心，但我能怎么办呢，粉丝会爬墙，乐队人会散，有时候我都觉得就这样算了，能过一天是一天，哪天过不下去了吹两瓶酒吃几片安眠药，可能要等很久才会有人发现我吧。”

怀特看着屏幕里的话不禁揪心起来，他一直以为史大喜是一个洒脱的人，完全感受不到内心的颓丧和落寞。但，可能这就是现代人的通病吧，人最难骗的是自己，最难赢的是自己，最难说服的也是自己。

“那你为什么进圈？”

“我进圈三四年了，我也没想到会待这么久。可能是因为我遇见了个完全对立的人，他特别固执，脾气也臭，偶尔会像疯了一样，还会玩消失，然后又突然出现了。”

“你喜欢这样的类型？”

“也不是。我很难理解他，但我同情他。他手特别黑，有时还会玩点大圈的东西。其实他对我很好的，不过可能没几个人受得了他这种性格。所以啊，安东尼可太好了，我认识太多圈里的人，能真正照顾m的很少。他们大多都误会了，觉得自己是s做什么都理所当然，但真正掌握节奏的应该是m。”

怀特不太懂他的意思，但大概能理解，就是一个愿打一个愿挨呗。史大喜难得夸一个人，怀特暗喜，又隐隐担心他和安东尼能走多远呢？他不像大喜，反而更像大喜口中那个人，要这样说的话，他和安东尼真的契合吗？

“我到现在都还没吞药，还能留在他身边，可能就是喜欢他给我的疼痛和喜怒无常吧。是他让我觉得我是被需要的，是他会真的在乎我，不管出于什么原因，但那就够了。”

怀特退出对话框，看着毫无动静的安东尼的微信，嘬了一口咖啡。他又是为什么留下？他需要什么？安东尼又需要什么？

“那就跟他好好处吧，我还要好好想想，最近太烦了，烦到我也想找个沙包锤几下。前段时间那个大哥又给我打电话，我根本没必要找什么狗屁咨询师，我都能知道他要说什么，如果我能做到我还会像现在这样？”

一大杯咖啡已经喝完了，怀特把杯子拿去厨房冲洗，再拿起手机的时候发现大喜没有动静，反倒是安东尼莫名其妙发了条：“什么意思，你说清楚。”

怀特疑惑地点开对话框，气血轰的冲上天灵盖，脸都吓青了。

草，眼瞎，发错人了。

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

“发错了，没事，你继续忙吧。”

“什么叫好好想想，什么咨询师，你是哪样，说清楚。”

“这是我的私事，和你没有关系。”

安东尼本来想休息一下，突然看见怀特发了一段话过来。他本就因为公司的事脸色不好，看完这段话脸色更难看了。他的第一反应就是怀特又瞒了他，或者又骗了他，现在居然还对他说“和你没关系”。安东尼紧锁眉头，他和怀特认识时间也不算短了，他以为怀特已经把自己当成了一个可信可靠的朋友，但结果呢？换来一句“和你没有关系”。

能和别人倾诉的事情，轮到自己却变成生疏客套。

“太久没见过你了，周六下午三点，老地方见。”

怀特心情复杂，直觉告诉他安东尼这句话简直是绵里藏刀。他一面也想见见安东尼，一面又能想象到自己去见他的后果，他不知道自己崩了安东尼哪根脑回路，周六还有两天呢，可能那时安东尼就没事了。

他翻了翻自己的记事本，本来打算周六下午去老巷采集灵感用以修整稿件的，虽然也不急吧，但他计划好的事情总是想马上做完。怀特正准备讨价还价，屏幕上又弹出一条消息。

“你如果不来，之后都别想见到我了。”

？？？

“发什么神经，不用把话说这么绝吧。”怀特一脸问号不满地嘟囔。

算了，去就去吧，安东尼又能把他怎么样。

转眼到了周六，怀特侥幸感觉安东尼已经把之前的事忘干净了，稍微放下心来。他本以为安东尼会来接他，结果差不多两点半了对方也没有消息，不得不给安东尼打个电话。

安东尼已经到了很久，接到怀特电话时他还在窗边的书桌上敲模型，显然没有要动的意思。怀特自讨没趣地挂了电话，也是，人家是大老板又不是他的司机，哪有义务接送他。

安东尼给怀特开门的时候，脸上完全看不出喜怒。怀特先入为主笑嘻嘻地打招呼，安东尼看见他平易近人的模样更为堵心。他这是习惯了吧？面对什么人就摆出什么表情。那真实的他是什么样子？安东尼只觉得自己越来越看不透怀特。

他站在窗边看了看，转身问怀特中午吃了什么，要不要喝水。怀特中午是真的吃了东西，不过不多，也就做了个三明治，配一杯美式咖啡。

“嗯。”安东尼坐回椅子，“等我算完这个表，很快。”

怀特没这个好奇心管他，翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上翻杂志。安东尼时不时瞟他一眼，只看见他在阅读时的小表情，对外界也毫不关心。

算完最后一个数，安东尼盖上电脑坐到怀特身边，怀特合上杂志眯着眼倚在靠背上指了指他的电脑：“弄完啦？”

“嗯。”

“那安总也挺忙啊，干嘛要约今天，改天不行么？”

“不行。”

安东尼斩钉截铁的态度让怀特闭嘴了，俩人面面相觑有一丢丢尴尬。怀特摸了摸鼻尖，故意清了清嗓子偏头避开安东尼的目光，安东尼打开电视随便挑了个综艺节目，怀特也就继续翘着二郎腿看。

“是不是应该跟我解释一下那天的事了。”安东尼看着电视突然道。

“嗯？”怀特还想掩饰过去，但他清楚安东尼是个较真的人，可能要追问到他回答为止。但，他好记仇啊。

“真没什么，之前在群里加了个朋友，随便聊聊。”

“谁啊，我认识？”

“呃……其中一个管理员，史大喜，你知道吧？”

安东尼对史大喜算是耳熟，他总是潜水，但偶尔打开群聊时经常会看见史大喜的聊天框，只是没想到怀特居然和他成为了朋友。

“你能和他聊的事就不能和我聊？”

怀特见安东尼的心思完全不在节目上，便斜身对着他不屑地问：“你要我聊什么？想听他和他的主的故事？想听他当被的心得？”

安东尼蹙了蹙眉：“我对他没兴趣，但我之前问你的事你还没有说。”

“安东尼，那是我自己的事，我有自己的处理方式。又不见我问你刚刚在做什么？又不见我干涉你的私事？”

“你想干涉也不是不行。”安东尼淡淡道，“你进圈就是那个原因对吗，我之前问过，你说你不知道。我猜得没错的话你心情不好，有人想帮你约咨询师？但一般的心情不好需要约咨询师？”

“对，那又怎么样呢？我说了我自己能处理，我的身体我自己清楚。你现在知道了？开心了？”

怀特逐渐烦躁，声音都不自觉拔高几度。他本就不喜欢别人管他，他之所以会听取安东尼的意见也是因为他自己清楚需要自我调节罢了。他很了解自己的底线，他认为合适的就会做，不合适的也会适可而止，他活了二十几年不需要别人教训，别人也没资格教训他。

安东尼知道怀特反叛，却也被他的拒绝气到了，仿佛自己的用心都喂了狗。他想起上次去花草市场时怀特接的电话，他不能肯定，却能猜测那就是所谓的“大哥又给我打电话”，但怀特的回答却是工作的事。

他是没对怀特提过自己的私事没错，但怀特也没问过他，他们之间最了解的事情就是彼此的职业，哦还有小爱好，没了。

“你觉得我是你的什么人？”

安东尼锋利的眼神让怀特敏感又莫名其妙，能是什么人？面基的网友？互相取悦的人？

“怎么，你不是当主吗？”

安东尼冷笑：“那你该履行一下当被的义务，不要浪费实践的时间。”

怀特顿时有点怂，他坐着没动，看着安东尼拿了一条短柄散鞭回来。他猜测安东尼是不是想一个个把工具试完才罢休，上次试了两个，今天又试一个，下次指不定又是什么新东西。

“愣着干什么。”安东尼打量着他的裤子道。

“我，先拉个窗帘。”

阳光灿烂，尽管安东尼说过别人看不见屋里，怀特还是耿耿于怀，总怕万一被人窥到他在这里做的事情，特别是大白天，更有种白日宣淫的刺激感。

安东尼算是默许了他的行为，跟在他背后走到窗边。怀特离窗一臂远，他不敢向下望，只想马上把窗帘掀过去就赶紧走。

“啊！草！安东尼你有病啊！放开我！放开！”

安东尼突然从背后推了怀特一把，将他整个人按在玻璃窗上。玻璃窗很结实，但怀特完完全全被吓到了，他想都不敢想自己的上半身会贴在窗边，紧闭着眼使劲撑着手臂挣扎要离开。

“安东尼！你他妈走开！啊啊啊！”

怀特害怕到尖叫，安东尼明明知道他恐高，怕不是失心疯才会把他按在玻璃上。安东尼在背后压着他，一只手抓着他的手腕举过头顶，另一只手从兜里掏出一副小手铐，迅速在他的手腕上束枷锁。

怀特要发狂了，手腕磕出一圈泛红，本能地反抗不停叫喊着后退，安东尼和他身形相仿，整个人压在他后面时要挣脱也是一件不容易的事。他双眼泛红，说不清是被吓的还是被气的，嘴里骂骂咧咧想和安东尼打一架，无奈他靠在窗边会腿软，仿佛被人掐住命门，而他最抵触的事情，就是暴露自己的弱点。

安东尼并没退让，还是死死摁着他的手，在他慌乱中解开他的裤头，用力一扯就将不太紧身的裤子脱到膝盖上方，露出灰色内裤包裹的两瓣臀肉。

“操你妈！你有病啊！”

怀特瞪大双眼，但双腿在裤子的桎梏下也无法大范围挣扎。在安东尼眼里，怀特正眼噙泪花扭着腰臀，一副找抽的模样，他越是动越是骂，安东尼就越是不想他好过。

“啪啪啪啪！”

安东尼沉着脸在他的屁股上从下而上抡了几巴掌，臀肉一颤一颤地晃，怀特的叫骂声没有停过，手铐撞击玻璃的声音也没停过。

“还骂？”啪啪啪！“还骂！”啪啪啪！

“草！嗯！呃！”

怀特咬着牙紧攥拳锤玻璃，但他又不敢太大力，生怕玻璃碎了掉下去。不敢太贴近玻璃的后果就是仰头向上看，小臂撑在窗面上，腰弓下来刚好能翘起屁股，很适合挨揍的姿势。

巴掌抽肉的声音不绝于耳，安东尼的手劲越来越大，在臀腿和臀峰狠狠扇拍，内裤也被扇上去一半，巴掌印连成一片，露出的两片肉被抽得发红火热。怀特没被这样狠揍过，安东尼的巴掌劈开空气掴在他的屁股上，饱满的屁股蛋顺着力道上下晃动，不仅疼而且麻，麻到囊袋也在颤，小腹也有点酸胀。

“唔！安，安东尼……”

怀特咬着嘴唇双腿打颤，生理性害怕让他汗水泪水糊了一脸，他要很努力才能告诉自己不会掉下去，不会有人看到，顺便安慰自己安东尼不会这么绝情的。

啪啪啪！

“撅好！”

“不，不要，别在这里，不要……”

怀特闭着眼浑身发抖哭到打嗝，裤子褪到了脚踝，屁股逐渐塌下来。他不骂了不叫了，只求安东尼放他回去，他什么打都愿意挨，只要不是在窗边。

安东尼不留余力地又甩一巴掌，然后松开他的手腕，不悦地看他一眼。他喘着气咽下唾沫，以为自己可以离开了，没想到安东尼像之前一样拽起他的内裤勒在臀缝，扶着他的胯骨就把他的屁股提起来。怀特手上青筋凸起，低着头死死抓着玻璃面，想象自己面前是一堵墙而已，尽可能地放松。

“嗖啪!”

安东尼抄起桌上的手机数据线在手上绕了两圈，劈过空气弹在怀特臀尖的皮肤上，过两秒就肿起几道细细的棱子。

“唔啊！安东尼！嗯呜……别，别，啊哈！”

怀特被激得昂起头，猛地睁开眼就看见对面高楼林立，楼下车水马龙。他能看见天上云在飘鸟在飞，仿佛可以听见大街上的喧嚷鸣笛。可他在楼上扶着玻璃被人扒了裤子打屁股，羞耻得又哭又扭。

怀特鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，玻璃透明得让他眩晕，他忍不住又尖叫起来。

tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

数据线远比巴掌难挨，抽在皮肉上的每一下都能让怀特抖几抖，线痕交错层叠，刚肿了一层旧伤就被新伤覆盖，怀特挨了不过十下就感觉皮肤都要裂开了。

“疼，好疼……不打了，求求你，让我回去……啊呜！”

怀特已经疼到连话都说不清楚，抽抽噎噎地撑着玻璃窗撅起紧绷的屁股，腿软到不能动弹只能一边小幅度扭腰一边承受身后的剧痛，哭得更凶了。

咻啪！

电视里的声音掩盖住一点抽打声，安东尼听着声音嫌不够清亮就更严厉地鞭下去，每打一下都能听见怀特撕心裂肺的喊叫。安东尼看着他的屁股被杂乱无章的印子贯穿，条形的肿痕布满臀峰不忍直视，于是放缓了节奏，可等他充分感受到火辣辣的疼才继续甩。

“呜呜……你个混蛋！变态！啊！操你妈！滚开！滚！”

怀特从未受过这种屈辱，嘶哑着大声嚷嚷，安东尼听他不停爆粗骂人一团火冒上来，掐着怀特的后颈把他的额头按在玻璃板上，失重的恐惧已经让怀特无暇顾及屁股上的疼痛，只感觉下一秒就要坠下去了。

“不收拾你都忘了我是你的主吧？还觉得自己没错吗？啊？不该罚吗！”

“啊哈！操！”

怀特双眼通红，咬着牙不回答。安东尼说是他的主，在他看来也只是个和他虚有主被关系的人，要是想结束也可以。不知道为什么，怀特本来左右逢源却尤其对安东尼不好说话，一个比一个犟，哪怕是在日常聊天里，怀特也是那个要据理力争占上风的人。

安东尼本来打算差不多得了，见他宁愿被揍都不肯松口，心里有一丝失望。怀特是真的不在乎自己的感受，还是从始至终都没把他当作朋友。亏他之前还在想怎么跟怀特建立信任，是他自作多情了。

“你觉得我是在撒气？我只是在教训你？”安东尼又狠狠甩了几下，把整个臀面照顾个遍。他知道数据线只是让怀特皮疼，不像别的工具会对肉里造成更大伤害。

“呃啊！你自己清楚！呃！”

怀特之前抱着对角色负责的心态可以暂时顺从安东尼，或者有时觉得自己理亏也会低头，可他到底还是个固执自尊心又强的人。他也明白，他骨子里有种潜在危险，狠起来可以不顾后果，但他不想把这种狠劲逼出来。

“好，那你就受着！”

安东尼更用力地掐着他的后颈，他的臀峰已经大红一片，甚至有几道深红出痧，星星点点的黑紫就要破皮。数据线再次咬上皮肤，怀特的屁股像着火一样，每一秒都是煎熬，要不是安东尼掐着他，他都疼得几乎要跪下。

“呜呜……不要，不要打了……”

安东尼看到这颗屁股不能再揍下去，转而抽他的大腿根。怀特几乎要崩溃了，气势一点一点被打弱，嗓子哑到连骂都骂不动，抽噎了好一会儿不得不服软求饶。他怕自己的屁股要被抽烂，也怕直接昏过去，到时自己都不知道怎么死的。

“哥，别打，烂了……呜……求你，不要……啊哈！”

“哥！哥！呜……我，我错了，饶，饶了我……求你，饶了我呜呜呜……我，我好怕……”

安东尼看着怀特这副惨兮兮的模样忍不住心软了，但他不是自信得很吗，不是说不需要自己管吗？这时候知道求饶了？

“我错了呜呜呜……哥，哥不要打，我受不了了呜呜……哥……”

安东尼又狠心朝他的屁股甩了几下，怀特一边哭一边叫他“哥”，不住求饶认错，

他浑身都湿透了，玻璃上也留下了一片雾气和几道指痕。安东尼扔下数据线，扶着他的腰将手掌覆在他又烫又肿的屁股上又揉又捏，面前的人又是一阵战栗。

“哪里错了？”

怀特一抽一抽地吸着鼻子在袖子上擦泪，怕惹来更多的打，含糊不清地说不该这样对他说话。

啪的一声闷响，安东尼拍在他左半边臀上。

“就这？”

怀特还感觉头晕目眩，屁股就要炸开了，眼泪怎么也止不住。他大概摸清了安东尼生气的点在哪，但还是难以说出口。

“敷衍我？还是你故意找揍？”

“不，不是……”怀特一直在他胸膛发抖，“我，我会听，但我，真的不行，求，求求你……求求你，哥……”

安东尼到底还是心疼了，怕怀特真的被吓傻，摸了他屁股两把就松开他的手铐，转身去拿纸巾。怀特失去支撑点整个人直接腿软跪倒在地，脑子都懵了只管委屈地像个孩子一样大哭，但硬地板贴着他的烫屁股太痛，他也不管丢不丢人，裤子都没脱下就撅着屁股往里面爬。

安东尼叹了口气，也觉得自己刚刚过分了，人可以慢慢调教，道理可以慢慢讲，何必把人折腾得这么惨呢，到头来要哄要负责的还是自己。

“没事了没事了，别哭了宝贝儿，地上凉，到床上去。”

安东尼一点一点擦掉怀特脸上的细汗和泪痕，地上堆满了湿润的纸巾。他搀着怀特起来，一开始怀特哭着甩开他的手，后来被安东尼轻轻拍了两巴掌才安分下来别扭地走路，瘪着嘴趴到床上。

“别动啊。”

安东尼脱下他皱巴巴的裤子，把上衣掀开露出高肿的屁股，内裤还卡在臀缝里，露出来的双丘一看就是被狠狠教训过的。他正准备轻轻拉下内裤，怀特意识到床上还摆着一柄散鞭，立马捂住身后又哭起来。

“别压着伤口，听话，手拿开。”

“不要打……不要打……”

怀特双眼都肿得像个核仁，上气不接下气地哀求安东尼。安东尼将散鞭挡在自己身后，满眼心疼地揉揉他的头发摸摸他的脸，看来真是把人欺负过头了。

“不打了不打了，乖，不怕，不怕。”

安东尼好不容易把人哄松手，脱净他的下身后才发现内裤前面濡湿一片，不知道是汗还是……其他东西。安东尼不自然地清了清喉咙，怀特晾了一会儿屁股之后原本大红的臀肉变得深红泛紫，凸起的棱子越来越清晰，大腿上也有几条斑驳的粉色。

怀特也不敢去碰那些印子，埋头不理安东尼，只听见他在走来走去，然后将纱帘拉上了，开始在浴缸里放水，一阵若隐若现的草药味在房里萦绕。安东尼将浴巾浴袍拿过来时看了怀特一眼，他依然在小声呜咽，委屈得像一只独自舔毛的猫。

“把衣服脱了，过来泡一泡。”

怀特皱着眉看着浴缸，这坐也不是跪也不是，还会烫。他撅着嘴望向安东尼又不敢反驳，安东尼伸手试了一下水温，拍拍他的腰让他起来。

“你看你一身汗，这里面有活血化瘀的药水，还消除疲劳。”

“可是……疼……”

“不会很疼的，信我。”

安东尼拉怀特起来，这时怀特才发现他换了件浴袍，胸口微敞，好像里面什么也没穿。怀特脱去上衣裹了一条毛巾在腰间，小心翼翼地跨进浴缸，然后慢慢扶着边缘蹲下。水温刚刚好，水位没过臀腿时也没有想象中的难受，但他蹲着屁股疼跪着膝盖疼，刚试探着坐下就不禁小声呻吟，又撑着缸壁跪起来。

“别乱动了，我过来吧。”

安东尼看他倒腾一会儿，脱下外面的浴袍穿着短裤一脚跨进去。怀特一脸茫然，这是要和他一起泡澡的意思？虽然自己也算被看光了吧，也在一张床上睡过，但要一起泡澡，怀特还会有些难为情。

“不用了我可以……”

安东尼没理他，双腿已经浸泡在浴缸里。好在浴缸够大，完全可以容纳两个一米八几的男人。怀特闪到一边，安东尼靠着缸壁伸开腿坐下，黄褐色的水波打在他光洁的肩膀上看得怀特一愣一愣的。

“过来这儿坐，我给你揉揉。”安东尼温柔地向前伸出手拉住怀特的手臂，怀特半信半疑被他拉到身边的位置，硌得膝盖疼。

“不嫌累啊？坐上来呗。”

怀特腰间的毛巾早就散开了，此时他全身光裸，“被迫”面对面跨坐在安东尼身上，自己有了个合适的支撑点放松身体，但这样的姿势暧昧不已，实在让人脸红心跳。

安东尼双手搂着他的腰，又将他拉近几分，几乎贴上自己的胸膛。怀特耳廓红得要命，侧过脸看别处，保持这个姿势一动不动，但总能感觉有东西顶着自己下面，而他的东西大概也搭在安东尼的小腹。

怀特感到他的手正顺着自己的腰往下滑，落在伤痕累累的臀峰颠了颠，然后轻轻柔柔地打圈按摩，因为水的作用倒也没有想象中那么痛，直到那只手加大力度揉搓，怀特才扭了下屁股忍不住小声呻吟。

然而安东尼把这些小动作捕捉得一清二楚，怀特瘦削的侧脸粉红中带出娇媚，整个人一丝不挂坐在自己身上断断续续呻吟，自己还在他的屁股上按来按去，怎么想都让他有点受不住，异样的气氛弥漫在他们之间。

安东尼醒了醒神，抓过搭在一旁的小毛巾沾湿了水，像擦拭艺术品一样在怀特的脖颈和肩背轻轻洗拭，水珠顺着光滑的皮肤滑落，让人想入非非。安东尼借力将怀特完全抱在怀里，胸膛贴着胸膛，几乎脸贴着脸，更方便他擦洗和揉摁。

怀特僵硬地搂着安东尼的脖子，渐渐在温水和草药香中放松下来，闭着眼睛伏在安东尼肩上，不自觉塌下腰主动将肿屁股送到安东尼手里渴望他照顾久点。安东尼力道适中，一边抚摸他的背，一边顺着凸起的条痕摁，弄得他又痛又舒服，也无暇去想太多事情。

“好些了吗？”安东尼在他耳边柔声问。

“嗯。”怀特的声音软软的，好像带着一丝撒娇。

“对不起宝贝儿，是我手重了，能原谅我吗？”

怀特似乎搂得更紧，他之前是真的想骂死安东尼再打他一拳，但现在可能是气氛使然，也没什么原不原谅的了。

“我打你不是为了撒气，我希望你能有好的习惯，好的心态，也希望……你能信任我，把我当朋友。”

怀特听着他的语气不由得揪心，眼泪又无声漫出来。他早已习惯孤独，他自嘲只会相信自己，环境所迫他很难剖开一颗心去给别人看，只能把自己藏进文字里宣泄、

这也是一种悲哀吧。可他又能怎么办。

怀特看着安东尼真诚的双眸，心脏一抽抽地发疼。安东尼的手指抚过他的泪痕，探身又在他的额头上印下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。怀特如同卸下周身防备，扑进他的拥抱里哭得肩胛骨一耸一耸的，当是默许了。

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

怀特的伤不算严重，但日常久坐的煎熬还是让他养了一周才算完全好。然而这一个星期以来安东尼找他的次数逐渐减少，怀特心疑，明明他已经接纳安东尼这个人，现在安东尼反而不理他，他才像纠缠的那个。

怀特纠结了一会儿，摇摇头又放下了手机。老板嘛，找不到人很正常，他爱回不回，要是他需要自己了肯定会主动聊的，有什么好在意。

安东尼偶尔也会想起怀特，但仅仅是那一刹，马上又被其他事物支得不可开交。怀特虽然是他的置顶，之一，还是在另一个微信里，但十几个联系人和群聊早就把怀特的名字挤到最下方，夹杂在茫茫聊天记录里，屏幕一划根本就无法在意那个红点。

“他妈的。”安东尼眉头紧锁，抓着手机在办公室里来回踱步，然后又拨通了个电话，语气中满是烦闷和焦急。

“安总。”安东尼的合伙人敲了敲没锁的门，安东尼挂了电话示意让他进来。

“我跟各部门都交代过了，运输部的进展算快了，咨询和保险公司那边我会继续对接。但安总，这件事怎么看都是夏洛克的恶性竞争，只是现在证据不足没法定他罪。所以，下一步你怎么打算？”

“公司的东西都交给你。”安东尼揉揉眉心又打开行程表，“叫人帮我订几张机票，最早的今晚就要飞。把我后面的计划全推了，我需要亲自去和买卖方商谈，顺便把公关总监的票也订了。如果真的是夏洛克，我不可能放过他。”

“好，到时候随时跟进。”

安东尼深深叹了口气，皱眉望着窗外阴沉沉的天和小雨，指尖一下下敲击着玻璃窗。他不是没有做好会发生物流事故的心理准备，但既然事情发生了，那焦头烂额在所难免，就算最后能将公司的损失降到最低，整个棘手的过程还是像打仗一样。这绝不是普通的物流事故，直觉告诉他这就是夏洛克从中作梗，他这单生意数额巨大，如果找不到证据定夏洛克的罪，如果和甲方谈不来，最糟糕的后果也就是破产了。

安东尼火速收拾好文件和行李，在朋友圈给家人和业内朋友宣告紧急联系方式之后就换了张电话卡，拎着箱子揣上另一部工作手机火急火燎赶去机场，在候机室里也盯着电脑，上了飞机就把下载好的文书一遍遍翻阅。

怀特已经十多天没有收到过安东尼的消息，安东尼的朋友圈并没有对怀特可见，也没那个记性单独告诉他，仿佛人间蒸发了一样。怀特在某个晚上快要睡着时突然清醒，他觉得事情过于反常，难道是安东尼出什么事了？是公司的事还是私人的事？会不会有人身危险？会不会造成很大影响？他惴惴不安，一晚上没有睡好，一大清早就给安东尼打了个电话，中午又打了一次，晚上再打一次，可都是无人接听，最后他无奈留言让安东尼听到就回一下消息。

又过了一天，安东尼依然杳无音信，怀特一边看着自己手头的稿件一边脊背发凉。他忽然很害怕，安东尼作为C城知名企业家，会和多少人勾心斗角呢？又有多少人在背后算计他，甚至会想让他……怀特撑着桌子深吸一口气，手指冰凉。不，小说是小说，现实是现实，不会真的有人敢那样做的，至少不会真的对安东尼动手的……

怀特不知道自己在恐惧什么，他眼前的文字化作一个个真实的情景，阴谋、报复、罪恶、血腥、反社会……而主角长了一张安东尼的脸。这些画面一直在他脑海中叫嚣，让他头疼打颤，在暖气室里还不停冒冷汗。

怀特去茶水间冲了杯热咖啡，双手紧紧捂住杯身才没那么僵硬。他看了一眼墙上的表，下午三点半了，他完全可以随便找个理由离开办公室，他知道安东尼的公司，他头一次不想面对自己的手笔，只想马上冲过去问问安东尼在哪，只要知道安东尼是安全的，那他悬着的心也就可以落地了。

“有病啊，这个时间也堵车！”

怀特烦躁地打了一下方向盘，GPS显示一片红，距离到达目的地至少还有半个钟。他明明知道C城的交通只有凌晨才不堵，但这个鬼速度还不如他去坐地铁。

半小时后，怀特终于能见到安东尼公司的前台，谎称自己是网意新闻的记者，和安总有个采访要跟秘书了解相关事宜。

“请问您有预约吗？”

“约了今天四点半。”

前台打了个长达五分钟的电话，然后递给他一张公司名片：“不好意思先生，李秘书四点半没有采访相关的预约，您可以再跟他商量个时间。”

怀特咬牙切齿地接过名片，还要假装遗憾：“这怎么回事？李秘书最早什么时间有空？那这个采访要推迟了啊！”

“我帮您问过了，如果您要约半个小时以上的话，可能要等到下下星期才可以。这个时间您可以吗？”

下下星期？不至于吧？

怀特一脸微笑为难地谢过，转身就换了副冷冰冰的表情，出门第一件事就是点火抽烟，望着川流不息的马路，又回头望了望那栋高楼。如果他没有将安东尼归为自己的朋友，那他何必在意安东尼的去向和死活？明知安东尼也只是他生命中的一个过客，其实也说不上多特殊，但现在他的心空荡荡的，害怕再也见不到这个人。他不喜欢这种失去掌控的感觉。

——“你如果不来，之后都别想见到我了。”

安东尼仿佛一语成谶，是不是早就预料到现在，而不是一时气话？

怀特似乎已经习惯了没有安东尼，回到以前的生活状态，好像安东尼不曾存在过。他从一开始的多疑敏感，变成生气失落，到现在已经能把这个小插曲理智又无情地抛之脑后，连史大喜也没联系了。

再看见关于安东尼的消息，像是过了一年这么漫长。怀特得知这个消息还得感谢他的工作，报社同事之间的内幕消息总是传得特别快，不论真假都能在茶余饭后聊上两句。据社会新闻部的同事说，C城一家著名的物流企业出事了，有人说是安技问题，也有人说是被坑的，总之过两天就在法院开庭，到时候就会被报道出来。

怀特一言不发地听着，立即想到安东尼。他果然是出事了吗？他会被怎么样？

“和谁开庭？胜算大吗？”怀特的脑子嗡的一下，能直接闹上法庭的肯定是大事。

“这我哪知道啊，人家内部的事也不会透太多，要是你们能吃到瓜就分享一下。”

怀特打开手机，给沉寂已久的头像发了条问候，接着马上全网搜C城物流公司的消息，一条条对号入座。在花瓣网和熊区找到一点蛛丝马迹，最严重的说法就是，安东尼要凉了。可他已经没有能联系安东尼的方式，只能关注两天后的开庭，可能那个时候作为法人的安东尼就会露面，不管最后结果如何，起码安东尼还活着。

两天后，怀特焦急地等待着也不能去听证，不停向新闻部的同事打听消息，得知只有两方律师在，安东尼和另一个叫夏洛克的人并没有出现。一审下来，安东尼那方勉强占了上风，这事涉及多部法典，一时半会儿很难掰扯清楚。

又过了一天，怀特在单位吃外卖时突然收到消息提示，点开后差点摔了筷子——安东尼回复他了。

经过一个月的时间，安东尼终于和多方完成调解将损失降低，就剩下惩治夏洛克的事情。他们苦苦搜挖证据，安东尼甚至自己垫钱找律所，还要提防夏洛克从中动手脚。不过幸好，安东尼在行业内的风评还不错，首先就在社会舆论上压过夏洛克一头，律所也真诚配合，如果不出意外，这场官司他会打赢。

这时安东尼才算放心下来管管自己工作以外的事，他切了个账号看见有几十条未读信息，正疑惑着就滑到怀特的头像。他睁大眼睛，满脸难以置信，点开之后看见怀特发了一堆文字和语音，从“你还在忙吗”到“我听别人说你要打官司，你他妈到底出什么事！”

安东尼抿着唇，愧疚和难堪从心底涌上来，他完全忘记了怀特，也怪自己没有对怀特提前打招呼。他看见一开始怀特还每天或隔天发几条消息，中间就再也没说过话，三天前才又重新找他，就是问官司的事。

怀特收到安东尼的消息突然一股劲上来，这人还没死是吗，还知道回消息了？他气得牙痒痒，反正安东尼没什么事，晾他一会儿也不能突然被人谋杀。怀特眯着眼在脑内谱了一溜儿骂人的话，回家就集中火力对他疯狂输出，如果他不会中途挂电话。

几个小时后，安东尼果然接到怀特来电，他能在公司叱咤风云，能和甲方舌战群儒，但现在，他难得心虚了，该道歉的该安抚的他都在对话框里说过了，也发了有十条，只不过怀特压根没理他。现在他也不知道该说什么好，难道又照写过的东西重新读一遍？

“喂？”他小心翼翼地打个招呼。

怀特一肚子的闷气在听见他这声疲惫沙哑的“喂”之后瞬间消了一半，也是太不争气了。刚准备阴阳怪气，马上就改了主意打算动之以情晓之以理。

“你怎么样。”怀特的语气冷冷的，一听就知道状态不好。

“我……还好。对不起一开始没跟你说，让你担心了，是我的错。你还好吗？”

怀特沉默了片刻，突然鼻子一酸眼睛一朦，喉咙里挤不出任何声音。他也不知道自己怎么了，就算还是很生气，他也完全不想去为难安东尼。算了，人活着就行。

怀特一声不吭挂了电话，安东尼听着对面的“嘟嘟”声心想完了，这种慌乱感仅次于自己要破产。他连忙又拨了回去，第一次直接被挂掉，第二次响了久一点又被挂掉，第六次拨过去响了好久才终于接通。

“宝贝儿我错了，真的错了，能不能别挂我电话？”安东尼没等怀特说话就立马可怜兮兮地道歉，“你还生气吗？明天晚上我请你吃饭好不好？有一家私房菜很好吃的，我去你家接你行不行？”

怀特安静地听安东尼诚恳的认错，态度还行，但他还是不爽。

“你……有在听吗？”

“哦。”

“别生气别生气，看在我一回来就找你的份上能不能赏个脸啊，我很真诚哒！”

怀特双眼泛红，磨着嘴皮子，又不痛不痒地说了声：“哦。”

“那我当你答应啦？我六点到你家行不行？”

怀特想了一下，六点他堵车刚到家又要堵车出门，他很闲吗，安东尼是不是脑子瓦特了。

“呃，还是我直接去你单位？那你可能要等我一下。”

“我一下班见不到人我就不去了，麻烦。”

“别别别，我尽量早点，一定早点！我准时到！但你不要鸽我啊。”

“哦。”

tbc。


	13. Chapter 13

四点半，安东尼以超高的效率完成了今天的安排，看了一眼时间也觉得差不多了，准备粗略收拾桌面就离开，他最后瞅了一眼邮箱，不看还好，一看一份新的“风险报告”就钉在最上方。安东尼只能又坐回椅子上，托着下巴将几十页报告粗略浏览了一遍，做了几点标注后再看一眼时间，已经是四点四十五。

安东尼赶紧查了一下时间最快的路线，临近下班高峰期，就算一路绿灯，最快也要二十分钟才能到怀特的单位，那就是，他肯定要迟到了。

“路上堵，我大概迟个十分钟，你等等我，我到了你再出来行不行？”

安东尼匆匆穿上外套给怀特发了条消息，拎起公文包就往停车场冲，车都没热个十秒就开出了大马路。他开车一向安分守己，只要不是赶不上飞机，他也不会过于着急。但现在他转着方向盘七拐八拐地超车打尖，仿佛都能透过车窗看见旁边司机鄙夷的目光。他管不了那么多，绿灯刚刚转黄他就一脚油门碾过线，结果到了前面还是要刹车。

五点，怀特已经百无聊赖坐在工位上玩手机。他收到安东尼的消息，十分钟对他来说也不是问题，就回了个OK表情，不由得想入非非。一个多月没见安东尼，他都不知道人是不是变样了，尤其是劫后余生，可能都从英俊精英帅总裁变成胡子拉碴的憔悴老大哥了，万一他这个颜狗对人没兴趣了怎么办。

五点零七分，怀特已经穿着大衣揣着兜坐在大堂等待，默默在心里倒计时。安东尼一路狂飙，在路上一脚油门一脚刹车的，可算是赶到了Ｃ城晚报的大楼前。他马上给怀特打电话，怀特淡淡说了一句“我现在出来”就挂了电话。

安东尼站在车外紧紧盯着大门进进出出的人，今天C城特别大风，他在车里弄好的发型一打开门就被吹得乱七八糟一点也不帅。怀特慢悠悠地出来一眼就看见风中凌乱的安东尼，皱着一张被风糊住的脸，乍一看还有点好笑。

他加快脚步走到车边，对安东尼指了指车门，毫不客气地坐在副驾驶上，安东尼也搓了搓手回到驾驶座。

“不好意思还是晚了点啊。”安东尼随意拨了几下头发，给他递了杯热茶，“我从公司带的，还暖着。你还冷不？要不要再把温度调高点？”

“谢谢。”

怀特双手捧过杯子喝了一口，龙井茶的清香在热气中弥漫，他的双手也被杯身的温度逐渐暖回来。怀特一边喝一边打量着眼前这个男人，他的头发上过发胶其实也没太乱，也没自己想的黑眼圈掉到下巴、下巴一圈胡子没刮的样子，除了人看起来瘦了点以外基本上也没太大变化。

“怎么？还很乱吗？”安东尼见他睁着湿润的大眼睛盯自己，马上打开镜子照了照，好像也没丑到哪去。

“没事儿。”怀特收回目光，“要不要我来开，你休息一下。”

“不用，说好了我接你嘛。”安东尼笑得眼角弯弯，“不生气啦？”

怀特翻了个白眼，转过头又抿了口茶，“走不走，我饿了。”

“马上马上！”

安东尼输入地址，怀特瞟了一眼屏幕，哟还是五星好评呢，就是偏了那么点，要开四十多分钟。

“最近过得怎么样？哎你之前给我看的那本小说登完了吗？”

“和以前一样。”怀特望着前面时不时瞟一眼导航，“没那么快，这段时间副刊的版面又变了，可多事要忙了。”

“但你们公司这个事儿，我们主刊的同事也挺在意的，还到处找一手料呢。”怀特侧过头似笑非笑地看着他，“那么安总，你有什么料可以贡献一下？”

“有料也没法对外面说。”安东尼眼望前方，“还是等法庭判决吧，到时候就清楚了。”

“不能对外说的，也不能对我说？”

车内又陷入安静，怀特嗤笑又道：“开玩笑的，商业机密我也没必要知道。”

“怀特，我没有想故意瞒你，之前我是……”

“不用说了，专心开车吧。”

怀特打断他的话，两人都看着前方的车流不语。安东尼瞄了几眼怀特也不知道该说什么，静默总好过吵起来，到时连饭都吃不成。怀特偶尔拿起茶杯深吸一口又放回去，他没再看安东尼，车内的气氛凝固起来，怀特开始看手机，好在熬着熬着离目的地也只有五分钟了。

“你看，就是这家，我朋友柏威开的。”天色暗了，安东尼指了指窗外的招牌，“平时很难约的，这次他专门留了位子给我们。”

怀特点点头，等安东尼停好车就跟在他后面进去。这家私房菜的外观并不起眼，进了门倒变成两个世界。黄色的灯光柔和地照在几块奇石上，地面是光滑的水泥，大堂摆了几张红木太师椅和小茶几，不规则的展览柜上摆着各色各样的黄蜡石和瓷器，简朴但贵气。

“哎你可算到了！”

老板从里屋出来热情地跟安东尼打了个招呼，两人聊了几句之后他看见怀特，便笑问安东尼：“这位是你朋友吧？”

“对，他叫怀特，是Ｃ城晚报的栏目主编。”安东尼自然地揽过怀特的腰让他跟自己站在一起。

“你好我叫柏威！那你们先进去坐坐，茶我已经准备好了，过一会儿就上菜！”

柏威领他们去到二楼包厢，包厢的财位放着一盆富贵竹，前面是一张可坐六人的梨木长桌，后面靠墙摆着一张大理石桌，桌上摆着乌木茶盘和紫砂壶，一边是一排书架，另一边是一扇屏风。

怀特将外衣脱下挂在衣架上，径直走去书架浏览上面的书籍，大多是茶道，也有几本禅学。安东尼脱下西装也走去后头，看着他正捧着一本书读，自己就坐下来慢慢沏茶。怀特听见洗茶的声音便转身坐在安东尼对面看着他的举动，见他不徐不疾地从紫砂壶里倒出一杯香醇浓厚的茶给自己。

“这是老白茶，他们家收藏的茶叶都是顶好的，你喝的那杯龙井也是从他们这拿的，来尝尝。”

怀特吹了吹，抿了一小口，虽然他不懂茶，但他也能感觉到鲜醇可口，还有回甘。一杯不多，安东尼又给怀特添了些，他看着安东尼这副闲情雅致的模样，一时很难想象这是一个公司差点破产，现在还在打官司的老板。

“还可以吗？”

怀特点点头，安东尼笑了笑说：“我还有很多块茶饼，下次装好给你回去泡吧，清热提神，比喝咖啡好。”

“不麻烦了，我不会泡茶的，在这喝点儿就行。”

“我还愁喝不去那么多呢。用热水泡一小撮就能喝一个下午了，试试嘛。”

怀特没表态，话锋一转：“不是说这里很难订吗，你昨天刚说完，今天就有位置了？”

“我跟威哥是老朋友了，腾一间房出来不难。”

“你们的关系还这么好？”

“一直都挺好的啊，怎么了？”

“我只是在想，如果这次你真的被夏洛克摆了一道，他还会不会给你行这个方便。”

安东尼蹙了蹙眉：“他和我是很多年的朋友了，我很清楚他的人品。我这次找的律所也是他介绍的，要是他不把我当朋友又怎么会帮我？”

“所以你就带我过来吃饭，当是感谢他的一种方式对吧？我也理解，你跟他认识这么久你肯定因为各种原因帮过他，有来有往才是做朋友的规矩。”

“没有你想的那么利益化。”安东尼又给自己倒了一杯，“哪有人真的每次都可以有来有往，若真计价这么清楚，那他们也算不上朋友吧。人与人之间的交往是有弹性的，不用自己圈得太死。”

“我和你，算朋友吗？”怀特欠身给安东尼和自己又斟了点茶，语气平淡到像是问待会儿吃什么一样。

“你说的也对，计较得太清楚的人算不上朋友。去实践的时候，我想把钱AA，你说不用，于是我就尽量配合你来平衡自己。你想干涉我的事，作为抵消我也能过问你的事。你公司发生这么大的事没有告诉过我一句，然后你就请我来你朋友这吃饭，我等了你八分钟，换来你一杯茶。你看，都抵消完了，那吃完这顿饭我们是不是也可以结束了。”

“菜都还没上，你就要把话说得这么死吗？”安东尼沉着脸，刚才的氛围完全被打破。

“有什么不一样？还是你打算不吃了直接走？”

“怀特，让你担心是我的错，但是……”

“但是你知道我根本帮不了你，我一不经商二不认识律政界的人脉，如果你真的破产了我也不能帮你东山再起，就算我给你公司宣传正面形象曝光夏洛克的下作，我也不能决定结局。所以你想不到我，或者说也不认为我会关注你，我对你而言不是朋友，是暂时的搭档，是可有可无可替代的人！”

话音刚落，门铃响起，安东尼借机去开门。服务员笑眯眯地端来热气腾腾的菜品，对他们说“菜齐了，两位请慢用。”

“对不起。”安东尼轻轻关上门后对怀特诚恳地道歉。他无法否认，他之所以没理怀特是因为怀特并非那么重要，他忘了怀特也是因为怀特不在这个水深火热的圈子中。

他以为自己才是执着的那个，却不知还有人比他更敏感。他没资格让怀特体谅自己，因为他也同样没有体谅过怀特。怀特略感惊讶，他准备好迎接安东尼会一脸厌烦地怪他小题大做，或者直接翻脸，但安东尼没有。

怀特说不清心里是什么滋味，他责怪过安东尼一言不发，又庆幸安东尼平安归来。他自嘲过不应该对圈子里的人真情实感，但他记得安东尼对他的好。或者这就是安东尼的风格吧，把别人的常态当成对自己的特殊，是自己的不对。

“没事，先吃饭吧，”

怀特坐下，给安东尼和自己盛了碗汤，安东尼坐在对面看着他若无其事地夹菜、喝汤，忽然揪心起来。

“不结束，可以吗？”

tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

怀特答应了安东尼的请求。  
  
只是从那一刻开始，他们默契到谁也不再提之前的事。他们的关系不冷不热不上不下，就算是约实践也只是问一句有没有空、几点见。就算是安东尼想去接他，他也拒绝了。  
  
“周五有空吗？”安东尼犹豫许久给怀特发了消息。  
  
“等我吃完饭，大概八点到。”  
  
安东尼沉默地看着屏幕上的消息，他还希望怀特能给自己一个台阶下，一起吃个晚饭什么的，但不出所料怀特马上就看穿并拒绝了。  
  
安东尼总会早到一些，他又一次心情复杂地坐在房间里，准备又一次迎接一脸无所谓甚至挂着标准笑脸的怀特。最近两次的实践让安东尼堵心得很，怀特会淡定地跟他商量工具和数目，然后主动摆好姿势，像别的被一样遵守实践规则。  
  
安东尼觉得不对劲，出于愧疚没能下重手，选道具都是相对轻松，只疼皮不疼肉的，戒尺皮带竹节愣是一次都没用过。他换掉otk，甚至没有让怀特像之前一样赤身裸体，只是小心翼翼将他的外裤褪到大腿，还变得特别有规律，停顿个一两秒才照顾另一边。  
  
怀特看起来也挺放松的，只是没什么反应，前两次像是赌气一样闷闷地挨揍，也知道安东尼的力道跟以前比起来压根不算狠。但，房内只有鲜少的交流声和清脆的啪啪响，气氛过于沉闷诡异，他们之间就只是单纯的实践，一个愿打一个愿挨，然后就像完成任务一样提裤子走人，连药都没在房里上。  
  
这次应该也是这样吧，安东尼想。  
  
他心烦地搔了搔头发。他是真的心烦，不仅是因为实践，还因为准备第二次开庭了，尽管他有一点点自信，但也只是一点点。这段时间他几乎辗转难眠，满脑子都是事故跟进和公关进展，在他看来唯一能让他休息的事情并不是睡觉而是找人实践，但面对怀特他无法完全释放自己，他不去约其他被的原因除了之前与怀特的约定以外，可能就是见怀特一面的舒心。  
  
怀特也到了楼下，时间没到他也不想这么快上去。他打开窗点着一根烟，望着飘散的烟雾发呆。自从那次之后他铁了心想重新来过算了，他们只是普通主被，没有朋友关系就不必付出感情，各取所需便是。然而之前两次实践他和安东尼都各怀心思，实践变得索然无趣。  
  
可是，重新来过真的是这个样子吗？他们沉默不语的样子才不像是冰释前嫌。再说，他又没理亏，怂什么？实践的目的就是各自舒坦，如果没能真正放下成见，那跟这个人一起又有什么意义。  
  
怀特看了眼时间掐灭了烟，他深深叹了口气，活动了一下面部肌肉，锁车上楼。  
  
“叮咚！”  
  
安东尼知道是怀特在门外，打开门后看见的依然是怀特标准的笑脸。  
  
“到很久了？”怀特也没换衣服，随意将外套扔在沙发上率先开口。  
  
“下班就过来了，这儿什么都有，没必要先回去一趟。”  
  
安东尼耸耸肩，他说的是实话，连电脑和文件都还在书桌上摆着，俨然第二个办公室的样子。怀特发现他穿的是居家服，想必也是在这有一段时间了。  
  
“吃了吗就这么努力，你这积极的态度足够给员工们做榜样再道德绑架一番了。”怀特笑道，目光扫过各个垃圾桶。  
  
“吃啊，我七点走的顺便在公司吃了再过来，省的一屋子味儿。”  
  
安东尼边收拾书桌边回答，他还很诧异，今天怀特的话居然变多了，还会主动问他了，是他哪里出了问题还是怀特出了问题？  
  
怀特毫不客气“哎呀”一声大字型躺在大床上，“有味儿有什么关系，开窗吹几下就散了。哎你公司那个事儿怎么样了？好像差不多又要开庭了吧？”  
  
“嗯。”安东尼望着床上的怀特心里有点怵，“这不还在弄呢，怎么，C城晚报就那么缺题材，就盯着我不放啊？”  
  
“哪里，我这问的和单位毫无关系，纯属个人关心好吧。”怀特一挺身坐起来活动肩颈，“看你百忙之中还有心思过来，可不得了解一下状况，万一把我当沙包打残了怎么办。”  
  
“我像那种人么？”  
  
“谁知道呢。”怀特双手向后撑着床笑道。“准备好怎么弄了吗亲爱的？你要是忙我就过去看会儿电视，好了再叫我。”  
  
安东尼瞪大双眼望向他，他这是吃错药了吧？从安东尼认识怀特到现在听过最亲昵的话就是“哥”，还是在求饶的时候。这句“亲爱的”非但没让他开心还让他心里发毛，怀特歪头看着他，活像只刚修炼成精的狐狸，安东尼甚至觉得自己就要被非礼了。  
  
“你……”话没出口又被安东尼咽了下去，主动送上门的小被谁不要谁傻。  
  
安东尼也瞬间进入角色，换了副笑容地拽起怀特的手腕。怀特不明所以也任由他牵着走到浴室，安东尼给个眼神看向左边地上，怀特顺着他的目光见到一个电子秤。  
  
“上去看看。”  
  
怀特才记起之前安东尼说要买个电子秤，他还以为这是个玩笑话。他完全不知道自己现在多重，不过刚吃完饭不久连厕所都没上，再不济也不会少于73kg。  
  
屏幕亮了，刚刚好72.8.  
  
“也没轻啊。”怀特转头看安东尼，“还可以吧？”  
  
“呵，”安东尼双手交叉倚在墙上揶揄，“吃完饭这个数字，那没吃饭的时候连72都没到吧。”  
  
怀特语塞，这点儿事情都要计较的？  
  
“我说过，掉一斤罚一百下，这怎么算都有两斤了，那就两百，没有意见吧？”  
  
“什么时候说过一百下……”怀特腹诽，悻悻准备走去床边，刚走到门边就一声“卧槽”！  
  
安东尼突然将他压在墙上，他没有任何防备上半身就撞上了墙，好死不死偏偏脸还朝着门内那边，也就是，一面大镜子。  
  
他微微皱眉露出一丝惊慌，瞧见自己像个猎物一样被安东尼摁住腰背，臀部刚好翘起一个称手的弧度。安东尼的手掌覆在他半瓣软肉上不紧不慢地揉捏，捏一会儿还轻轻扇两巴掌，他眼睁睁看见自己的臀肉在西装裤的包裹下轻轻晃动，霎时羞到闭上了眼。  
  
“睁开眼看着。”安东尼贴近他的耳边吐气，低沉的声线激得他浑身一激灵，又听见安东尼魅惑的声音，“耽搁一秒再加十下。”  
  
怀特的眼睫毛微颤，不得不睁开眼，一脸委屈巴巴还羞红脸的样子让安东尼心猿意马，三两下就解开了他的裤子褪到膝盖，又像调情般捏了捏两团软肉，轻轻扇了两巴掌。  
  
“宝贝儿，你这个样子真可爱。”安东尼故技重施，将他的内裤拽起勒在臀缝，还故意往上提了提，“撅好，准备开始了。”  
  
怀特双手撑着墙，小声“嗯”了一句就垂下眼帘，立刻就被安东尼扳着下巴抬高脸，听见他不悦地说：“给我看着。”  
  
啪！啪！  
  
安东尼没有像之前那样手下留情，几巴掌结结实实扇在怀特半边屁股上，怀特闷哼一下腰又塌下去，直直将屁股送到安东尼掌心，臀肉晃荡得更厉害了。  
  
浴室里劈里啪啦的抽打声远比在外头响亮，每一巴掌都仿佛余音绕梁。怀特尽量分散视线不去看镜子里的自己和安东尼，却总会“不经意”瞟到安东尼如线雕般的侧脸，裹着风的巴掌，和自己淫荡的姿势。他小幅度躲避，又马上被安东尼发现摁了回去，撑墙的姿势变成胸口贴着瓷砖，泛粉的屁股撅得更高。  
  
“呃——”  
  
怀特一不小心从喉咙挤出一声婉转的呻吟，安东尼眯着眼睛把手心覆在他逐渐发烫的皮肤上，看不出是讥笑还是玩味。他别过头盯着镜中的怀特，上身衣冠楚楚，衬衫马甲勾勒出腰背的线条，下身却被剥得只剩一块布翘起个饱满的屁股，一双狐狸眼可怜又怨念地望着他，这种反差激起他兴趣，想继续揍他，最好再用皮带和竹节，把他的屁股虐到红肿连裤子都提不起，然后听他辗转乱扭受不住哭着求饶……  
  
不过，还是要循序渐进，再找个理由。  
  
扇了约莫七十来下，安东尼又看见怀特咬着下唇短暂闭眼，随即捞起他的腰，狠厉的几记铁砂掌快速甩在臀缝中间。怀特左闪右闪也逃不出他的手掌心，被迫睁开水光淋漓的双眼疼到直跺脚。  
  
“好疼……”  
  
他带着几分撒娇的意味抱怨，换来安东尼毫不留情的抽打。他不断闷哼，眼睁睁看着自己撅起双丘被抽，连囊袋都在瑟瑟发抖，前头那一包也被勒出形状，跟被看个精光没什么区别。他在喘息中闪过一种微妙的感觉，他在享受，他觉得解脱，虽然羞耻但可以暂时把心中积压的思绪晾一边。  
  
“你是不是在故意找揍呢？”安东尼低哑的声音让他一颤，“知不知道你又给自己攒了一百三十下？好好看着你这屁股是怎么受罪的，非要收拾你才会听话。”  
  
“不是……唔啊——”  
  
怀特变了调的呻吟把安东尼都弄懵了一霎，这叫声哪像在挨罚，简直就像在……怀特的脸色一阵红一阵白，但叫出来以后反而舒坦了。他们本应就是这样的，互不相干所以没有顾虑，打多用力叫多大声全屏心情，就像炮友一样走肾不走心。  
  
“啊哈……我错了……轻点儿……”  
  
他似乎打开新世界的大门，把扭捏和紧张抛在脑后，每挨几下就娇媚地呻吟一声，火辣辣的臀肉追着安东尼的手掌被掴起层层波浪。安东尼满耳都是巴掌抽肉声和怀特的叫唤，直接掐着他后脖子一通狠扇，看着眼前布满掌印的屁股甚是满意。怀特微微张嘴眼泛泪光，额角抵着墙、夹着双腿扭腰抬臀的样子让安东尼血气沸腾，前端被裤子压着也不知不觉撑起一个帐篷，不过怀特只知道自己被抽得一顿一顿的，无暇关注他的变化。  
  
“很舒服吗？”

  
“不，呜……我疼……啊哈……”

“不要？不要还能叫那么骚？嗯？”

“唔嗯……没有，啊呃——我不敢了……求你，啊——”

安东尼压低眉头，掐着怀特的后脖子手掌上下翻飞。怀特所谓的“不要不敢”在他听来没有任何惧怕之意，反倒像故意挑衅，和以往大相庭径，重点是，怀特虽然面红耳赤湿了眼，但压根没想悔改，一声声喘叫只是在撩他，痛和爽他还是分得清的。

为什么？

安东尼心数也差不多了，摸了把他大红肿胀的屁股，替他拉平内裤，嘴边的话没问出口又咽下了。

怀特委委屈屈地直起腰抹了两下眼泪，转身对着镜子揉了揉两瓣红肉，将挂在小腿的长裤脱掉，还解开马甲的纽扣。安东尼诧异地挑挑眉，怀特一脸人畜无害，软软地问：“怎么啦？”

“你是准备……”

怀特指了指淋浴间：“洗洗睡啊。”

安东尼看见镜子里的自己表情极其复杂，几秒后大概明白了怀特的意图，也挤出一个笑容：“我还有些手尾要收拾，介意我在外面待一会儿吗？”

“没事，你忙你的，我不吵你。”

tbc.


	15. Chapter 15

第二次开庭，夏洛克一方完败，主要原因是警方找到关键性证据，律师再舌灿莲花也无法再为他减轻多少罪罚，但夏洛克除了要罚一笔巨款以外也没什么大害，就连坐牢也轮不上他。安东尼耐心地听着宣判，尽管他的目光死死锁在夏洛克身上，可就目前看来他已经是胜利者，法院判得也合情理，夏洛克的公司已经伤了元气，慈悲如他也没再多追究。

安东尼悬着的一颗心终于落地，公司的合伙人还在抱怨数落，安东尼拍拍他说“既然法律这样判，那就这样吧”。合伙人心里还是不忿，但也无法再进一步，毕竟对方已经得到惩治，不算冤枉。

员工还在对这件事议论纷纷，安东尼没多管，但有天他无意中听见几个主管在讨论一个瓜，说处理这个案件的副队长是谁谁谁他表哥的邻居的大舅子的朋友，说是一篇刑侦小说激发他的灵感从而抓住了逻辑漏洞，说出来也没人信。

安东尼自然没放在心上，不过提到什么刑侦小说，他倒是想起怀特，那家伙看过的悬疑狗血文没有五百也有三百，要是把这个瓜当做消遣告诉他，可能他也会感兴趣。

正所谓白天不能提人，当晚安东尼就收到怀特的消息，祝贺他赢了官司，顺道约了下一次时间。这是怀特自从安东尼失联一来第一次主动约人，安东尼晃动着杯中的威士忌不禁扬起嘴角。

怀特准时赴约，却见小吧台上摆着两个高脚杯和装了一点红酒的醒酒器。安东尼笑着迎他进来，倒了些酒亲自递给他，自己也盯着均匀的挂杯甚是满意。

“安总这么有情调啊。”怀特深嗅一下酒味，随即抿了一小口，“唔，很不错。”

安东尼捏着杯脚跟他轻轻碰了一下，自己也咂了一口：“那时，自便啊，就当庆祝了。”

怀特垂眼一下下晃着杯里的酒也没说什么，作为C城晚报的员工，安东尼和夏洛克这个案子能知道的他早就知道了，不能知道的也没指望能从安东尼口中套出话来。

“哎我听说一件很有趣的事，不知道你们报社有没有听过。”安东尼翘起二郎腿坐在沙发上，“他们说啊，警方是从一部小说得到灵感去破案的。”

怀特的手一顿，又给自己倒了点儿酒：“还有这种事？什么小说啊，要不要给人发点奖金？”

“我哪儿知道是什么小说，也就听了一嘴，觉得你可能挺感兴趣。”安东尼转头望他，突然一愣，“你把酒当水喝吗？”

“就，挺好喝啊？”怀特无辜地看看他又看看所剩无几的红酒，“要不再叫人送点上来？”

安东尼哭笑不得，他不清楚怀特的酒量，但见人脸不红头不晕看起来还挺精神的，还怕自己喝不过他被撂倒。

然而，安东尼今晚确实比以往要容易上头。怀特的手机就摆在他的手机旁边，他不小心拿错了，正准备解锁呢发现手机认不出自己，手指一划就划到隔壁屏，看见屏幕时间的柱状图和自己并不熟悉的几个app，突然发觉不对准备放回去，心思一转又把手机怼在怀特眼前。

“啊？有人找我吗？”

怀特正要接过手机，安东尼突然手一扬让他扑了空，贴近他的脸笑里藏刀：“宝贝儿，给你个机会坦白从宽。”

“你说什么？”怀特凭借臂长优势抢过手机怎么也看不出端倪。

“它把你的作息都告诉我了。”安东尼不知什么时候握着一柄散鞭站在他身旁，替他划过页面，“三点了还不睡，干嘛呀？”

怀特被抓个正着无法狡辩，怪就怪现在的手机太智能，也不知道屏幕时间设计出来除了坑他以外还有什么用。他心虚地瞟一眼安东尼手里的散鞭，喉咙动了动，他就知道这玩意迟早会用到自己身上。

然而怀特表现得尤其听话，一副破罐子破摔的模样趴在床边，浑圆的臀部自然撅起等待惩罚。安东尼莫名被他顺从的样子逗乐了，拍拍他的臀尖把下身剥得一干二净，皮质的散鞭垂在光洁的皮肤上撩拨，酥酥痒痒的触感瞬间让怀特起了鸡皮疙瘩。

嗖啪!

第一下毫无征兆地落下，十多条细长的皮鞭同时扫上他整个臀面，只用两三秒就能清晰见到每一道红痕如天女散花般呈现。安东尼像强迫症一样必须要将整颗屁股都照顾成均匀的桃色，一点儿空隙都不留下，才满意地集中火力甩在中间。

鞭子抽到的地方先是压出一阵白再慢慢转红，斑驳的条痕印在臀峰，就连小缝也被散落的有意无意地刮过，不算疼，但穴口却被牵扯着发痒。

约莫四五十下过后，怀特每挨一下就瑟缩一下，毫不遮掩叫出阵阵又痛又爽的呻吟。他低估了散鞭的威力，要是他现在面对镜子就能看见自己的双臀一片大红高高耸起，尤其是中间已经被抽出血痕，每打一轮就如上千根针同时扎进肉里，刺痛感激出了一层层薄汗。

“啊嗯！不，不要打了，嘶……啊！”

怀特受不了左闪右闪还用手去挡，安东尼一狠心直接甩在他手心，疼得他嗷的一声撒开手，只能哭着求饶。就算他的哭喊再大声安东尼并不理他，单膝跪在床上压下他的腰又是严厉的几下。

怀特一边死死掐被子一边紧紧夹住双腿，饱满的两团肉颤颤巍巍地承受着折磨。安东尼一皱眉拿了个枕头塞在他两腿间被迫分开点距离，继续抽得他泪流满面地花枝乱颤，

“就是不记打！”安东尼挥起鞭子狠狠教训，“这么作对你有什么好处？仗着年轻是吗？你看那些熬夜猝死的新闻，你哪天猝死了谁负责！”

“啊呜……啊！”

怀特的嗓子都沙哑了，但他并非撕心裂肺地叫，每一声呻吟的尾音都变成风情万种，似乎在取悦安东尼手下留情，又似乎只是自己发泄。他说不清自己怎么怂得那么快，不过被打几下屁股就哭花脸，一点面子都没有。

他的红屁股第一次被打出痧，星星点点嵌在艳红欲滴的皮肤里，人已经埋在被子里满头是汗，上下起伏的蝴蝶骨已经透露了他有多难受和狼狈。尽管安东尼还堵心，他也不忍心再打下去，把散鞭扔在床上就找出药剂摇匀喷在怀特身上。

火辣辣的刺痛碰上清凉的水雾渐渐好受了些，怀特小口喘息，安东尼突然坐下来将他挪到腿上趴着，挤了一手药膏就往他斑驳的屁股上抹。怀特闷哼一声没阻止他，只觉得他手掌揉摁的力度把握得刚刚好，还是会疼却又挺舒服。

安东尼十分耐心一下一下抚平鞭痕，嘴上还不忘教训，要是怀特不出声就轻拍他几下吓唬他，要他不得不小声认错。之前几次怀特都没让安东尼碰过伤处，事后自己上药也没提过有没有好，这次乖乖接受安东尼的安抚让他也有点意外。

过了十几分钟，安东尼觉得也差不多了就把他修长的腿搬回床上趴着，顺便给他盖上被子。以前他把人打狠了也会哄一哄，可现在，算了……安东尼知道怀特今晚会在这里过夜，走之前还是叮嘱了几句早点休息，听到被窝里闷闷的几声算是回应，就离开了房间。

“咔”的一声，房门关上了。怀特缓过劲慢慢翻身望着门口，然后掀开被子起身喝水。房间里镜子很多，他时刻能看见自己迷离的眼神和晕红的脸颊，一侧身还能看见挨了罚的肿肉，脸上更是烧得慌。他摸着后面像陷入思考，他这么做真的有用吗？放开了就能相安无事吗？

深夜，怀特依然扑在电脑前写作。他的灵感总是在夜里涌现，可能是足够安静，也可能就是天性。但最近他写着写着就卡壳了，像是个瓶颈一样怎么也突破不了。他不是没试过思路中断，为了内容更融洽，他还特地查阅相关资料甚至亲自观察，最后还是能衔接上剧情。

这次不一样，他修修改改了许多次都无法迈过去那个坎。他想起很多往事，几个月前的焦虑和头痛卷土重来，做梦经常被惊出一身汗，逐渐变得暴躁冲动。他无法摆脱这些困扰，层层叠叠的思绪让他喘不过气，他想尖叫，想摔东西，还想打人，但他忍住了转而掐自己。

他又想打电话给诊所，他好久没联系过了，也不知道那个大哥会不会恼。犹豫很久，他还是没拨出那个号码，脑海里浮现的全是安东尼的脸。他想，现在他很急切地需要安东尼，一次，哪怕就一次，宣泄出来就好了，

这次，安东尼给怀特开门时笑容僵在脸上。怀特黑着脸像被人欠了几百万一样从进门到脱外套一言不发，紧抿的嘴唇和沉重的眼神让安东尼察觉不对劲，问他怎么了他也没回答。

“我们试试飞行棋吧。”

“你确定？”

安东尼一脸难以置信，怀特不咸不淡“嗯”一声自己将棋盘拿出来。他深吸一口气，蹙眉盯着棋盘研究——确实，格子有点多，但，他跃跃欲试。

“换个吧，这么多你撑不住的。”

安东尼拿过一边准备把棋盘放回去，怀特却紧紧捏住另一边不让他动，下定决心一样不撞南墙不回头。

“宝贝儿，循序渐进知道吗？如果你手气不好那可是要玩很久的，慢慢来就好了。”

“不试试怎么知道。”

“你到底怎么了？有事情说出来总有解决办法的，何必挖苦自己？”

“所以我约你过来啊。”怀特不以为然，推开安东尼的手，“我们在这的目的不就是实践吗？”

“你这样我没法继续。我们下次吧。”

安东尼拎起衣服就要走，怀特突然觉得很狂躁，一把拽住他的手腕挡在前面。安东尼趔趄一下对上怀特的眼睛，那是他从未见过的眼神，锋利又凶狠，看起来要打架一样。

“你走了我也不会走，大不了就自己来。”

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

安东尼推了怀特一把将他拽回房内，脸色逐渐难看。怀特这个状态肯定不对，如果他就是不肯吃软的，唯一的方法就是来硬的，让他最后哭着喊着说出来。

怀特从裤兜里摸出一包烟当着安东尼的面点着，这是他第一次在房里抽烟，安东尼不常抽，浓郁的烟味儿立马弥漫整个房间。安东尼命令他灭了，同时开窗通风，可怀特没有照做，反而靠近他，对准他的脸缓缓吐出一口烟雾。

“咳咳咳！操！你他妈什么毛病！”

安东尼来不及思考直接挥他一拳，他漫不经心的讥笑再次惹恼了安东尼，迅速扳过他的手腕抓过烟嘴摁在桌子上熄了。怀特故意让他抢，像个恶作剧成功的孩子一样举起双手投降，看见他恼羞成怒的样子还干笑几声。

“你他妈就存心找揍是吧？”安东尼揪起他的衣领将他狠狠摔倒在床，“你自找的！”

怀特侧着撑起上半身望向安东尼的背影松了口气，露出难以言喻的眼神。他也不清楚安东尼生气起来会怎样折磨他，未知的事物让他害怕又期待但他相信安东尼不会太狠，至少不会把他搞进医院。

安东尼打开棋盘开关，电子屏幕亮起，中间又个骰子，每一个格子都能选择刑罚内容。他犹豫片刻，还是把涉及隐私部位的选项划掉，安排好了就朝怀特走去。

“脱了。”

安东尼把棋盘摆在床头冷冰冰地命令，怀特顺从地趴在床上把裤子一点点拽下，露出两瓣光洁的臀肉。

“全部脱掉，今晚你必需听我的，把游戏玩到最后。”

怀特咽了口唾沫脸颊不由自主开始烧，他不是第一次在安东尼眼前赤身裸体，到现在对安东尼也少了很多防备，但主动做这些事还是有点别扭。他背着安东尼把衣服一件件脱下放在一边，浑身一凉就破罐子破摔地趴在枕头上握紧双拳。

安东尼抬起他的腿在脚踝绑了固定器，怀特回过头脸上闪过一丝慌乱想挣扎，安东尼眼疾手快已经把打好结，又半跪在床上拽过他的手腕交叉摆在前面，继续把固定器绑好。

“你……”

怀特如同俎上鱼肉，他也确实像条咸鱼一样被绑起来动弹不得，呼吸逐渐加重，束缚感令他不安，甚至已经脑补出各种犯罪画面，即使他明白安东尼不会这样做。

“别动。”

安东尼的话不容置疑，从背后掐着怀特的脖子仰起他的头，那一瞬怀特眼前一黑，眼罩结结实实挡住所有光线。

“不要！”他浑身一颤尖叫，努力摇头想把眼罩甩下来，却怎么也弄不掉。

“不要眼罩！就这一样不行，求求你拿下来，求求你……”怀特的声音都在颤抖，他无法接受在黑暗中被束缚，他鸡皮疙瘩竖起来仿佛溺死般恐惧，他能安分地被绑住手脚，能尽量顺从，但他不能真的毫无防备。

“还有个口枷，想不想用？”安东尼玩味地着他扭动的身躯幽幽道。

“别！安东尼，我，我不会反抗的，真的！求你不要让我看不见，我怕……不要这样……求求你……”

安东尼皱眉，他没想到怀特居然这么大反应，一般情况下他就直接塞个口枷进去了，但听着怀特惨烈的求饶，似乎是真的害怕到极致，心一软还是帮他摘下了眼罩。

怀特如释重负小口喘息，像一只受惊的小动物，咽了口唾液小声地说句“谢谢”。安东尼的指尖拨过他遮住眼帘的刘海然后摸了摸头发，怀特这才看清安东尼选了什么东西，五十个格子几乎把柜子里的道具都用尽了，没有跳跃前进但有好几个跳跃后退，还有回到原点。

“听话，你已经不能后悔了。”

安东尼把他撅起的双丘摆正，手掌顺着紧实脊背下滑，停留在光滑的臀面上摩挲揉捏了片刻。怀特正绷紧身体等待，安东尼突然起身拿了条毛巾回来。

“咬着，我怕待会隔壁报警。”

怀特身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他慢慢张嘴咬住卷起的毛巾，没有口枷难受，然后盯着眼前的屏幕已经不对安东尼会手下留情抱任何期待，无论跳到哪格都没好到哪儿去，数目堆叠起来动手得再轻也经不住在两瓣肉上不停击打。

安东尼把道具陈列在床的另一边，按下手中的遥控器，骰子飞速旋转，最后停在数字四。对应的格子亮起黄灯，上来就是三十下藤条。怀特抓紧手中的被子闭上眼，耳边响起安东尼甩手的“嗖嗖”声，细长的藤条劈开空气的声音都令人心颤。

藤条轻轻横在怀特的臀峰，在提醒他这块地方要受罚。“嗖啪”一声藤条甩在皮肉上，只见一道红印贯穿两团软肉，还没消化完这一记，下一鞭就甩在红痕上一点点的地方。

怀特皱着眉承受身后的疼痛，他清楚这只是开始，就算他运气够好也要挨上九轮。然而当他受完三十下藤条，下一刻骰子就转到一，又是三十下亚克力板。

安东尼想起他从未试过这个东西，放在他的臀上让他感受一下，透明的板子并不厚重却能覆盖整个臀面，把受力点集中在臀尖。怀特的小腿不禁紧绷，忍不住叫出来，被嘴里的毛巾捂住发出闷闷的声音。

清脆的击打声在房间回荡，安东尼每一下的力度毫不留情，长期健身也不觉得手累。怀特的后颈已经渗出一层细汗，偏偏骰子像耍他玩一样连续三次都没出过四以上的数字。他捱过了戒尺和皮拍，手里的被子抓皱一团，期间他已经难以克制地闷喊了很久，一绷紧屁股反而更痛。他熬了整整一百下，实打实地疼进肉里，不用看都知道屁股已经肿了一圈，可离结束还远得很。

终于，骰子很给面子地摇到六，怀特一算简直要骂娘，格子刚好停在“后退三格”，又是他连样子都没见过的小绿。

“啪！”

“唔！”

怀特没想到这一下带来的后果堪比十下戒尺，激得他立即仰起脖子大叫，在安东尼听来还没甩在屁股上的声音大，一手按下他的后颈，抡起手又连续抽了两下。他被钝痛撕扯着无心去想其他，他本来就瘦，屁股上的肉也不多，厚实的橡胶长条抽在光裸的屁股上仿佛盆骨都要裂开了。

他被吓得不轻，不停扭动希望安东尼能接收到他想休息一下的信息，安东尼停了片刻玩笑道：“这就玩不起了？刚刚不是很想要吗？”

怀特呜咽着使劲摇头，收不住的泪水大颗滚落在被子上，他只是想休息一下，或者让安东尼轻点而已。然而安东尼没理解对，只觉得他是不撞南墙不回头，撞了南墙可就回不了头了。安东尼轻蔑地在他身后嗤笑，举起手臂又是狠狠一下，看到怀特惨叫一声弓起腰又摔下去，趁着劲儿把最后几下打完。

怀特突然很怀念安东尼的巴掌，至少不是这么冷冰冰的，如果怀特能看见安东尼的脸，就会发现他的眉眼间笼罩一层阴霾，以前的温柔和亲近完全消失不见，甚至掺杂几分怒气。怀特转念一想，这哪儿有什么冷热之分呢，无论是安东尼或是这些道具都是没有感情的，暖气已经够暖了，暖到让他出汗了，有什么好比较的。

棋盘终于走完大半，还经受了发刷散鞭木拍皮带的屁股已经是青一块紫一块，肿肉均匀地连成一片，红紫的屁股中央有一块尤其烂红，是破皮充血的痕迹。怀特已经有些撑不住，刘海乱糟糟地遮住视线，嗓子喊得沙哑干疼，肌肉不停收缩到酸痛，几次脱力从枕头上溜下来，马上又被安东尼逮回去撅好继续教训。

中途安东尼什么也没说，气氛压抑得可怕。他看到淤青的臀肉也知道自己手黑了，但他借口这是怀特自找的。此时怀特伏趴在床上可怜地瑟瑟发抖，如果他没有提前拿毛巾塞住怀特的嘴，惨烈的哭喊怕是真的要被人上门投诉。

他坐在床沿扯掉被怀特咬扁的毛巾，怀特顶着满脸的泪水大口喘气，却不肯看他一眼。若是以前，怀特早就服软求饶，安东尼便会停下来哄哄他，仔细检查好伤口，还会抽空问问好些了没。

“宝贝，你都这样了，还想继续吗？”

安东尼一边替他擦汗一边问。他的惨屁股从火辣辣到刺痛，再后来就麻了，仿佛下半身已经不属于他。他不时有种失真感，这是他吗？他真实地活着吗？他还会活着吗？人死去会比这痛苦吗？特别是那些中刀中枪的，被践踏被撞击的，会不会比他此时痛百倍千倍呢？下一秒怀特的意识就被安东尼扯回现实，亦很难再专注想什么。

“继，继续……”怀特咬紧牙，气若游丝。

安东尼的脸色霎时变得异常难看，他明明清楚怀特濒临极限，已经给怀特台阶下，却不明白这个人脑子里装了什么，是不是被揍傻了。

“再给你一次机会，你确定？”

“是……”

安东尼刚压下的火气立马又蹿上头，既然怀特都不在乎，他又担心什么？骰子再次旋转，安东尼心里不舒服，可还是暗自祈祷数字大点速战速决。在又挨了一轮皮带后，运气实在给怀特开了个极大的玩笑，格子刚好落在“回到原点”。

这时连安东尼都要倒吸一口凉气，别说再来一圈，就算顺利走到结尾都能要了怀特半条命。他浑身肤色均匀，唯独臀部肿得老高，最浅的颜色是深红，最严重的部位是黑紫，皮肤皲裂渗血，看着十分骇人，说是烂了也不为过。

真的不能再打下去了。安东尼握紧皮带的手冒出冷汗，不自觉地发抖。他直接将皮带“哐当”一声扔在地上，沉下脸从怀特紧闭的牙关中拽出毛巾，扳过他冷汗涔涔的脸盯了好一会儿。怀特已经无力反抗，涣散的双眸依然涌出泪水，但他已经不出声了，浑身僵硬望着床头。

“这次就这样吧。”安东尼给他解开手腕的固定器，看到他被勒红的手腕心里烦躁又不忍。

“没关系……”

时间仿佛凝固了一般，安东尼以为自己听错了，今晚第一次对上怀特空洞的眼神。

安东尼唰地站起身背对怀特，捏着眉心深呼吸几口气努力平息怒火，无果，转身就对怀特吼：“你他妈有病啊！”

“嗯……”怀特勾起嘴角，笑得很勉强，很难看。

安东尼的脸色变了又变，他以为怀特会屈服的，可狠揍成这样了都没能听见一句心里话。他以为怀特至少会自己释怀，但听见毫无生气的“嗯”，心脏猝不及防被狠狠揪起，他感到慌乱难过，却束手无策。

“怀特，”他泄气地半跪在床上轻轻拉过怀特的手，喉咙干涩发哑，“能不能不要这样？”

tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

怀特浑身冒冷汗虚弱地趴在床上,嘴唇被毛巾磨破皮渗出血丝，看起来痛苦不堪。安东尼知道他是疼成这样的，哪怕是沁凉的喷雾洒在皮肤上都能让他微微打颤，指尖轻触到肿肉的一瞬都能听见他咬牙发出无力的喘息。

“还是不愿意谈谈吗？”安东尼叹了口气没再碰他身后，坐在床边抹掉他额上的虚汗，手背却碰到意外的烫，条件反射又探探自己的额头，温度差别极大。

安东尼心下一惊，也不知道怀特是来之前就不舒服还是这会儿折腾成这样的。他来不及细想，马上给怀特盖上被子捂得严严实实，给前台打电话请私人医生上门。怀特似乎睡着了，或者说是昏过去了，房内一片寂静，每一分钟都过得尤其艰涩。安东尼不停看看怀特又看看屏幕时间，他知道医生肯定没那么快到，但他总希望下一秒就有人按门铃。

“你不舒服为什么不告诉我？”安东尼望着缩成一团的怀特喃喃自语，也没指望怀特会回答，过了一会儿拿了条湿毛巾给他擦拭企图物理降温。

“再忍一下，医生马上就到了。”

怀特紧闭双眼，细长的睫毛上下发颤，干裂的嘴唇止了血显得更没气色。安东尼突然意识到怀特已经好一段时间没过喝水，连忙斟好一杯温水，捞起怀特的肩膀侧躺在自己怀里喂他。怀特几乎失去意识，温水只能湿润他的嘴唇不能灌进喉咙里，倒是全顺着嘴角流下，弄湿了被子和安东尼的袖子。

安东尼手忙脚乱地擦去水渍，面对不省人事的怀特又生气不起来，愧疚和心疼倒是一涌而上。他来来回回把水杯拿着又放下好几次，根本无从下手。怀特本来就长得好，脸色苍白还显得更清冷惊艳，就像……睡美人。睡美人被王子亲吻就能醒来，那如果他亲一下怀特，会不会好呢？

安东尼凝视怀特瘦削的脸片刻，突然一个激灵打断了他这个荒谬的念头——他在想什么！可他的眼神不由自主瞄向怀特的嘴唇，他从未碰过那里，也没有理由去碰，他和怀特没有那种关系不应该这样做。可这次不一样，他不是为了占怀特的便宜，他只是不想怀特脱水太久，这个理由应该合适吧？

怀特紧抿的薄唇不断诱惑着安东尼，都说薄唇者无情，他也是薄唇，但他觉得不对，他们分明不是这样。安东尼犹豫着不断说服自己没有异心，喝了一小口水没能成功，看到怀特难受的样子决定再试一次，心一横俯身印上怀特的薄唇——好烫，好软。怀特滚烫的气息打在安东尼鼻尖，明知他没有反应，安东尼却紧张到身体僵硬，屏住呼吸才敢将水一点一点往他嘴里渡，还生怕他突然醒来。

这个办法似乎奏效，水没淌出来太多，怀特也没被呛着。安东尼大胆起来又给他喂了小半杯水，离开怀特的嘴唇时他的脑袋也有点发涨，脸颊一片热。

一定是屏息太久了。他想。

“叮咚。”

门铃突然响起，安东尼一激灵“当”一声放下水杯，马上反应过来应该是医生到了，连忙将怀特裹回被子里起身开门。

来这儿的医生都见过大风大浪，掀开被子一看也没怎么震惊，露出“我就知道”的表情。安东尼头一回遇到这种事，脸上没有变化却暗自难堪，医生问什么他就答什么，听见不严重的意思才舒了口气，老老实实待在一边等医生给怀特打针上药，一折腾又是一个多小时。

“等退烧就行了，以后注意点儿。”医生交代好后续，走之前留下一句话，安东尼听着脑门的青筋一凸一凸的，只能尴尬点头。

怀特不知道自己后来怎么了，也不知道安东尼留在房间里一宿没合眼，直到第二天晌午，他才一身冷汗被噩梦惊醒，醒来浑身酸痛无力，不知身处何方。

又是同样的场景，一群人拿刀追他追到死路，他绝望地掉下悬崖却没摔死，接着又遇见另一波人举枪堵他……他与杀手斗智斗勇，躲过环环追杀，最后终于遇见了警察，警察把杀手扣下。他终于能松一口气回家，这时门铃突然响了，他毫无防备打开门，那个杀手突然出现拿枪抵住他胸口，冷笑着说“我出来了”。

“砰！”

怀特在被子里猛地一抖，心脏跳得飞快。他没死，却仿佛已经死过一次。

“醒了？”安东尼听到动静马上走到床边，怀特望向他的那一秒惊恐又狠厉，他顿时停住脚步。

怀特心有余悸，缓了好一会儿才看清那是安东尼不是杀手，重重舒一口气，脑子还没完全清醒就捂住眼睛翻了个身，接着安东尼就被一声惨叫吓了一跳。

“别乱动！”

安东尼冲上去跪在床上把怀特扶稳，和怀特四目相对后尴尬地移过目光，站起来的时候还嗑到了膝盖。

“几点……咳咳……”

怀特的嗓子干到冒烟，安东尼即刻将水杯递到怀特嘴边，怀特一撑起上半身就头晕乏力，又重重跌回被窝里。

“就这样喝吧。”安东尼半蹲在地上举起杯子看着怀特小口小口嗦水，“你发烧了，医生给你打了退烧针，两个小时前我给你量过体温，没事了。”

怀特眯着眼回想了一会儿，他的记忆停留在“你他妈有病”，再往前想想，是他缠着安东尼要玩飞行棋。

那可真是咎由自取的有病。

“快中午了。你饿吗？还是再睡会儿？”

怀特还头痛得厉害，屁股也疼，此刻又往被子里钻，闷闷地应了声“嗯”。

安东尼不知道他“嗯”什么，也叫服务员送饭上来。怀特害怕继续梦见相同的东西，可耐不住困意，然后想到安东尼也在这里，便昏昏沉沉的又睡了过去。

怀特再次醒来是被饿的，睁眼一看安东尼还坐在沙发上戴着耳机看电脑，黑眼圈快要掉到下巴了，可他还留在这里。怀特盯着他看了好久，想起他说自己发烧了，医生来了，还量了体温，看他的眼神又柔和了几分。许是昨天累的，怀特已经没心思去计较他们之间谁欠了谁，尽管他再抵触感情，他也不能无视安东尼对他的好。

安东尼终于感受到怀特的目光，摘下耳机就看见怀特望着自己发呆。

“好些了没？”安东尼揉揉太阳穴，走到怀特面前又伸手探了一次体温，“确实不烧了。”

“谢谢……”怀特突然想握住安东尼覆在自己额头上的手，但他依旧没什么力气，“给你添麻烦了。”

安东尼没搭话，怀特望着他走去隔壁，好像打开了微波炉，接着闻到一阵饭香。几分钟后，安东尼端着两个盘子回来放在床头柜：“先吃点东西。”

“嘶……”怀特才发现自己还是一丝不挂，拉起被子忍着身后的伤慢慢起来侧着靠在床头，他已经很小心了，但还是很痛，时刻提醒他昨晚经历了什么，简直自作自受。

“知道疼了？我就不应该答应你胡来。”安东尼看着他不自在的小表情还有点想笑，“吃完我再给你上药，疼也要受着。”

怀特被说得面红耳赤，不敢抬头看他，闷闷地用一只手吃饭。安东尼实在看不过他别扭的动作，夺过他手中的叉子叉了一块鱼肉：“张嘴。”

就这样，怀特一边不好意思一边不能反抗地填饱了肚子，安东尼捏着餐巾纸给他擦嘴，他也乖乖的没躲开，接着又在安东尼的伺候下吃了消炎药止痛药和感冒药。在怀特的记忆里，这种依赖别人的情况太少见了，几乎是没出现过的事情。他向来不想也不敢麻烦别人，唯独对安东尼没那么讲究，有时甚至能心安理得地接受，可能是因为他潜意识里觉得这是安东尼应该处理的。

不过这次，安东尼好像为他操心太多了，明明是他先挑起的事，却由安东尼负责，这种亏欠的感觉又让他过意不去。

“不好意思。”怀特心虚嘟囔，“你要是忙的话……”

安东尼看了他一眼，说不清道不明的脸色让他话到嘴边又咽下去，可能安东尼不喜欢听这累没意义的话吧，那就只好自己想想之后怎么补偿他。

“趴好。你知道你的屁股现在是什么样吗？”安东尼把医生开的各种药膏全都扔到床上瞥他一眼。

“唔……”怀特几乎将脸埋在枕头里，凭昨天的反应来说他能想到两瓣屁股肯定开花了，好在他有先见之明把单位的年假用来休养，希望结束之后屁股还能坐。

“要不给你照照镜子？”

安东尼掀开被子将他黑紫肿胀的臀肉晾出来，他下身一凉瑟缩了一下，久违的紧张又羞耻感涌上头顶，但安东尼迟迟没有反应，好像在仔细观察他的私处，不知下一刻会怎么对待这个可怜的地方。

“我不！你，你。能轻点儿吗……”

“呵，昨天不是很厉害吗？现在怂了？”安东尼拍了一下他的大腿，“忍着，再轻也会疼，我每天都给你上两次药，之后就疼习惯了。”

“每天？”怀特难以置信地瞪大双眼。

“是的，你最好请一个星期假，这个星期我就住这了。”

“不需……嗷嘶——”

安东尼在棉签上挤了一条药膏抹在他破了皮刚刚结痂的地方，火辣辣的疼瞬间咬上他的皮肤，安东尼扫他一眼，尽量轻地把每一处皮开肉绽的伤口仔仔细细涂上药。渐渐地怀特习惯了刺痛，正准备迎接更厉害的钝痛时，安东尼打量他两秒就把药膏收回去了。

“真应该让你好好记住现在的样子，不耐揍又爱作，你不好受我也跟着受罪。”

安东尼的语气倒也不恼，居高临下的目光让怀特恨不得像鸵鸟一样一头扎进沙堆里，事情已经发生了，他道一百次歉也于事无补。

“昨天怎么回事？”

“喉咙有点发炎，没管那么多，之后就这样了。”

“别给我跑题，你知道我问什么。”

怀特深吸一口气，沉默片刻。他刚陷入被人照料的温情中，温水煮青蛙了半天倒产生种破罐子破摔的念头。他要是把安东尼当成一个树洞单向输出又怎么样呢？他就是需要发泄而已。如果安东尼真的想听，不管他能不能懂，倾诉总归不是坏事。

“昨晚问过你几次了，你一直避开不谈，如果你还是不想说那就算了。”安东尼轻柔地抚摸他凌乱的后脑勺，“但，你真的不能再给我一个机会吗？”

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

能的。怀特听见自己心说。

安东尼还坐在床上等待怀特的答案，然而他迟迟没有声音，几乎要放弃执念下床。

“安东尼。”

他顿住动作复而望向怀特，一双湿漉漉的眸子正直直看着他，似乎在组织语言，又似乎只是叫他一下。

“你折腾这么久是不是没休息啊，先躺下歇会儿吧。”

安东尼确实已经很疲倦了，虽然因为工作关系连轴转也是常态，但处理公务和照顾人是两码事。可他又实在放心不下，万一自己直接睡到听不见怀特的动静怎么办，现在怀特几乎算下身瘫痪状态，连走路都难。

“喏，你就躺那儿。我又跑不了，有事就叫你，你起不来也得起来。”

安东尼笑了笑，在手机设了个闹钟然后拉上半边窗帘，掀开一角被子十分端庄地躺进去。怀特缓慢换了个姿势侧躺，刚好能看见安东尼的侧脸，他宛如一座雕塑一样，眉毛浓密，眼窝深邃，鼻梁高挺，鼻尖和下巴能连成一条直线。怀特从未认真端详过安东尼的脸，现在哪怕是一条细纹，一圈青茬都能看得一清二楚，

安东尼的双手搭在小腹上一动不动地平躺，好像已经睡着了。怀特的右手小心翼翼地抚摸屁股上的硬块，明显能触碰到凹凸不平的伤痕，稍微使点儿力都让他痛得皱眉。这都是眼前这个男人的“杰作”，可偏偏动起手来发狠的人，事后又换了一副无比温柔的面孔，这样的温柔就像一片泥沼，怀特不敢让自己陷进去，可重力作用偏要拽着他的腿往下沉。

过了两个小时，安东尼的闹钟响了。他迷迷糊糊翻了个身慢慢睁开眼，房内已经一片昏暗，安静得听不见一丁点声音。朦胧中他对上一双闪亮的眸子，那正是怀特。他想都没想就伸手准确地摸到怀特的额头，嘟囔一句“确实不烧了”。

怀特的晚饭依然是安东尼伺候的，他点餐的时候特意避开了发物，弄得怀特只能眼巴巴看着他享受大鱼大肉，想偷一块牛肉都不允许。

“过来。”饭后休息了一会儿，安东尼盘腿坐在床上拍拍大腿示意怀特趴上来。

怀特只穿了一件睡衣，下身依旧赤条条的，估计这几天也穿不上裤子。他慢慢挪去安东尼身边，压着被子扑在他腿上闭上了眼，不愿意看见镜中自己撅起屁股的模样。

“嗷——”

安东尼的掌心刚按到肿块上怀特仰起脖子就嚎了一声，感觉晾了一天以后比刚抽完还痛，揉那么半个小时也不亚于再尝一遍回锅肉，他心有余悸地决定这次以后两个月内都不要作死被揍了。

“乖，忍一忍。”

安东尼捏捏他的后颈，将药膏抹在他伤痕累累的臀峰慢慢按压，时不时从镜子中观察他的反应。他双手攥成拳一直在喘息，强忍发抖的呻吟不久就染上哭腔，之后毫不掩饰地啜泣起来。

“哥轻一点呜……换，换一个地方好不好，好疼……”

怀特像受了莫大的委屈，眼噙泪花可怜巴巴哀求安东尼。安东尼揉一会儿就停下来胡噜他的背，像给一只大猫顺毛，看见蜷缩的脚指头放松了才继续在他饱满高翘的屁股肉按摩，房间里全是药膏的味道，怀特不由自主想起那次药浴，他在温热的药水里被安东尼抱着揉屁股。相比之下那顿揍不算太疼了，在水里被揉弄的刺痛感逐渐化成酥麻，到最后他几乎舒服得想缩进安东尼怀里睡觉。

但惬意过后，怀特又重新拾起自己的个性，在实践之外的时间从不会对安东尼服软撩骚，保持着普通朋友该有的距离。况且，安东尼一届直男，对婆婆妈妈的话会很不适应吧。

挤完大半支软膏，安东尼的双手都磨得发红发热，趁药膏慢慢被吸收的时仔细检查了结痂的伤口没有再次破损，然后捞起怀特的腰把他从腿上移下来继续晾着，抽几张纸巾俯身一点一点为他擦拭脸上的泪痕，继续把药膏抹上。

“别的主可能不会这么管这么多，但你是我的人，我不会再允许你玩这么狠的。”安东尼把湿成一团的纸巾扔在一边，“不是说不能继续实践，我理解你有需求，但凡事有个度。”

怀特晃了晃神，他说什么？“我的人”？怀特像被猫爪子轻轻挠了一下，那安东尼属于他吗？

“……不想要家里担心就更要爱惜自己。”

安东尼絮絮叨叨教训一堆，怀特咬着唇也没真的听进去多少。听到“家里”时，他一激灵睁大双眼，又慢慢黯淡下去——

“我没有家人。”

“什么？”安东尼手上的动作顿住。

“我妈在我小的时候就走了，后来我爸也去陪她了。”

“……对不起。”

“没事。”

怀特渐渐收住眼泪，抬眼望向安东尼的脸，又往下移盯着他宽厚的手，忽然好想握住它，抱住结实的手臂，靠在他的身边休息。可能是怀特的错觉，安东尼看他的眼神温柔得要滴出水来，伸手抚在他半张脸上摩挲他的眼眶，

怀特抓住这个机会捉住手背，安东尼疑惑半秒立刻反手握紧他的手，掌心的温度交融，仿佛还能感受到脉搏轻微的跳动。

“你不是一直想知道我怎么了吗？”怀特在他手背上蹭了蹭轻声问，“每年这段日子我都会特别想念我妈。”

“她……是身体原因吗？”

“不，”怀特的手渐渐收紧，把安东尼的手背勒出几道红印，咬着牙一字一字道，“她是被人谋杀的。”

安东尼毛骨悚然，他顿时很愧疚，就像亲手把怀特心上的伤疤挖开一样，没想到也给自己带来始料未及的冲击。

“我爸出去了，家里被人打劫。我妈把我藏在柜子里不让出来，自己把值钱的东西都拿给劫匪了，跪着求他们拿完就走。”怀特深吸一口气，刚止住的眼泪又悄然滑落，“他们还不满足，硬是要翻箱倒柜，差点就发现了我。我听见我妈用尽办法阻止他们过来，反而激怒了他们，争斗过程中她就中刀了，我吓到不敢出来，从缝隙里看见她……她倒在了地上。”

“后来他们害怕就跑了，之后……”怀特吸了吸鼻子，哆嗦着越来越难发音，“他们还是被抓了，判了二十年，期间还有减刑，几年前就出来了。”

怀特似乎置身梦魇，崩溃地蜷缩起来抽泣。安东尼的心脏被狠狠揪起，他无法想象一个孩子面对这些事情会是怎样的打击，得知罪犯被释放时的心境又如何，恐怕这段童年阴影才是怀特一直以来的心结吧。

“不要想了……不要再想了……”

安东尼将怀特搀起来，不停抚摸他的后脑勺把他按在自己怀里，企图用自己的热量驱散他的惶恐，过去的已经过去，现在有人在他身边。

“可是，很难啊……”怀特紧紧抱着他，靠在他肩上泣不成声。

“我最近一直在做同样的梦。我像拍动作大片一样躲开一些人的追杀，但无论我跑到哪里他们都会找到我，就算我以为他们被关起来就没事了的时候，他们不知怎么的又出来了，继续要报复我。”

“每次醒来我都觉得很累，所以有时候我不敢睡觉，但我清醒的时候更加紧张，我控制不了自己的想法，混乱到无法集中精力。我没法继续工作了，尤其，你知道我是做什么的……我写不下去，我不能，不能……”

“那就不写了，先养好精神不要给自己这么大压力，没事宝贝儿，不哭了……”

安东尼不知能怎么才安抚他，只能一遍遍地贴着他抚摸，一边倾听一边哄，心疼得想用各种东西讨好他，却又无法感同身受他的痛苦。

“你，你失联的那段时间，我，我好害怕。我怕，怕你出事，怕你，回，回不来了。我就是会，自己吓自己，你回来的时候，我才放心，但，但你根本不懂……”

怀特抓着安东尼的衣服哭得上气不接下气，破罐子破摔地把所有话一股脑吐出来。安东尼语塞，他以为怀特只是单纯气他不重视，完全没有想过会碰到怀特的心理阴影。怀特很在乎他，但他辜负了这份在乎。

“对不起怀特，是我错了，对不起让你担心这么久，对不起……”

过了很久，怀特平复了情绪慢慢松开安东尼，意识到自己有多狼狈，在他面前垂下了头。安东尼起身给他倒了一杯温水递到他面前，他双手捧着杯身喝了几口不喝了，安东尼就拿过杯子放在床头。

“我准备睡了。”怀特一躺用被子盖过了头，他的眼睛还很肿，对安东尼发泄一通，后知后觉掩耳盗铃般不让安东尼再说话。

“睡吧。”安东尼笑笑伸手揉揉他的头发，“我就在这里，不用怕。”

tbc.


	19. Chapter 19

怀特一觉醒来就看见安东尼在床的另一侧和衣而睡，睫毛微颤还没醒的样子。他轻手轻脚动了动，上过药以后身后没昨天那么疼了，但动作大点还会有撕扯感。他又闭上眼回想一下昨晚的梦，竟什么都想不起来，今早也没有胸闷气短的感觉，事实证明好的睡眠质量真的很重要。  
  


第二天起安东尼确实收拾点衣物住过来照顾怀特，一天三顿有人送餐上门，两通电话准时督促，怀特则像被金屋藏娇一样无所事事赖在屋里。他忽然觉得这两天过得挺惬意，除了屁股疼以外。房内的布置和窗外的江景让他心旷神怡，柔软的床让他躺下了就不想起，还有人伺候着。这才是年假应该有的用处嘛，要是房间里有只小宠物陪他玩就更好了。  
  


安东尼每天晚上回来能赶上和怀特一起吃晚饭，吃完了去洗个澡，然后搀着怀特一瘸一拐地去浴室。安东尼看怀特动作不方便还想帮他洗，但怀特死活不干，虽然他早就被安东尼看光了，但要一起洗澡还是很别扭。于是安东尼靠在床头看着综艺，他在浴室里呆差不多半个小时才出来，弄得安东尼都怀疑他是不是在做什么不可描述的事情，  
  


终于，怀特裹着浴袍一身沐浴露的香味地扶着墙慢慢走回来，安东尼不禁笑了一句，然后拍拍身边的位置让他过来。安东尼的视线被他微微敞开的胸膛和锁骨吸引，但怀特没有脱下浴袍，缓缓在安东尼面前趴下侧着脖子看电视，要安东尼就这样涂药。  
  


可安东尼觉得不如直接脱了省事，他从下面撩起怀特的袍子的话，还要先看见两条白花花的大长腿，接着是臀腿处的青紫，然后是高耸浑圆的臀部，上面还有自己抽出的伤痕，最后是依旧白花花的腰窝。安东尼不动声色咽了口唾沫，醒目的青屁股令他越发口干舌燥。怀特依旧有点紧张，忍着表情感受到屁股的凉意，还要故作不在乎地看电视。  
  


安东尼照例先喷一层药水再抹了些膏药在他屁股上，慢慢打圈挤按揉捏。他逐渐加大力度推挤还没散开的淤肿，两瓣屁股被揉得又烫又疼，没隔多久怀特就皱眉眯眼，忍不住小声闷哼喘气，连电视也看不下去了。  
  


“轻一点哥……”  
  


“已经很轻了，要是受不了叫出来也无所谓，叫多大声别人也听不见。”  
  


怀特听他这么说反而脸一红，更不想出声了。然而安东尼好像就是不让他好受，越来越使劲，还用指尖轻轻在臀面搔刮，又酸又痒的像是调戏，他不得不扭着屁股嗔骂几句，声音却酥酥软软的仿佛是撒娇闹别扭。  
  


“让你叫你又不叫，犟什么呢。”安东尼轻轻在他臀侧扇了一掌，如愿以偿地听见一声呻吟。  
  


怀特的耳廓红到滴血，转念一想他们之间也没什么隔阂了，再羞耻的哭喊求饶安东尼也听过，叫几声有什么大不了的，于是放开胆子呼痛叫唤。  
  


“叫得这么骚！”安东尼被他喘得胸口起伏，挥手又扇了他一巴掌。  
  


“干嘛！”怀特回头瞪他一眼，“你，你说疼了可以叫的！”  
  


“那宝贝儿，你知道你这种叫法很浪很骚么？”安东尼俯身调戏他。  
  


“有病！”怀特恼羞成怒推他一把自己跪起身，“不涂了！”  
  


安东尼重心不稳笑倒在床上，看到怀特气呼呼的样子笑得更大声了，被他一个枕头砸在自己脸上。  
  


“你再扔？再闹你知道后果的。”  
  


怀特瞟见安东尼沉下的脸顿时收了脾气，背着安东尼缩在被子里不做声了。安东尼瞧他安静下来不理人又凑近他捏了几下耳朵：“怎么还不给说了呢？脸皮这么薄？”  
  


怀特干脆闭上眼，等安东尼自找没趣就算了。安东尼没走开，顺手摸摸他的头发：“发泄是正常的没必要害羞，只要你乖了我就不会嫌弃你。”  
  


怀特没再觉得羞，他的心脏好像被填满了一样，完完全全接受了安东尼的包容。虽然他总会在安东尼面前出糗，但安东尼没有真的嫌弃过他，反而给他打了一针定心剂，那些他鲜少展现过的脆弱，渴望照料的欲望，都能对安东尼明里暗里表露出来。  
  


他从被窝里钻出来和安东尼一起继续看电视，看到乏了安东尼就收拾好东西，强硬地拉着怀特关灯睡觉了。怀特没那么快能睡着，总想扣扣搜索地看手机，摸到手机警惕地看一眼安东尼，结果安东尼闭着眼动了动把怀特吓得假装无事发生，再试探几次后怀特就心虚地放弃了，踏踏实实陷入睡眠。  
  


安逸的日子没享受几天怀特就开始觉得无聊，他把电视节目翻遍了，手机刷久了也索然无趣，工作又不想看，还眼巴巴盼着安东尼回来能找个人聊聊天。于是晚上他在安东尼日常按摩时求安东尼帮忙去他家把电脑带过来，安东尼看他确实过于百无聊赖就答应他下班去走一趟。  
  


安东尼第二次去怀特家里，捏着主人家的钥匙打开不属于他的地盘，进门先打量一番。怀特好几天没回来，所幸他是个爱干净的人，家里没出现别的小动物也没有异味，就是上次一起买的绿植没被照顾好都开始蔫了。安东尼顺手给植物浇了水，把窗子打开通风，又检查了一圈有没有厨余垃圾，才去做怀特委托的事情。  
  


怀特说他的电脑和充电线都在桌上，安东尼找了一圈都没发现桌上有平板以外的电子产品，又不好直接在他家翻箱倒柜，就拨了通电话。  
  


“啊不在吗？那你去我卧室找找？我应该不会乱放的吧？”  
  


安东尼得到允许踏入怀特的卧室，卧室倒比外头要整齐一些，他一眼就看见床头摆着自己送的香薰机和精油顿时心情大好，然后在角落的小沙发上找到了怀特的电脑。  
  


安东尼正要收拾自己的好奇心离开，目光又被沙发旁的木书柜吸引，上面分类陈列了各式各样的书，一看就彰显了主人博学多才的气质。他认真浏览一番书名，竟然还有关于刑侦、公安、法律、医学的教材。他心里一惊，这些又是怀特从哪淘来的？怀特对这些东西真的有那么感兴趣吗？  
  


他抬头一看，最上方一层还罗列几个摆件，花纹奇丽的匕首、一套雕花镂空扳指、似乎是道具的金属手枪……还有一座精美的十字架，后面是一副像是蝴蝶的大翅膀，底座刻着Sera。他脊背一凉，像是发现了什么私密——而这只是他目前见到的东西。  
  


“你找到了吗？”  
  


怀特的消息在屏幕上闪过，安东尼迟疑一会儿，回他已经找到了。回去的路上，安东尼没有多认真开车，脑子里全是刚刚所见。他不想妄自揣测一个人的性格，可书柜上的东西让他觉得莫名的阴狠戾气，那座代表杀戮天使的十字架更让他心里发毛。  
  


他的文字，他的布置，他的梦魇，明明都将他推去了攻击方，可他为什么会选择在实践里做m？是为了克制吗？  
  


安东尼回到酒店，对刚才的事情绝口不提。他时不时盯着怀特，丝毫不能从文质彬彬的，老实乖巧的脸上看出任何端倪。晚上，安东尼照例给怀特揉伤，怀特则在看社会新闻，安东尼凑过去瞧，怀特也没躲着，背对他感慨一句“世上哪有绝对公平可言”。  
  


“怎么了？”安东尼似乎猜到他的意思，却想听他的答案。  
  


“肇事逃逸，拐卖弃养，家暴恐吓，贪污包庇，诬蔑替罪……不都是每天都在发生的事么？坏人活自在，好人命不长。我们这个圈子的吃瓜都吃厌了，相信你们那个圈子的也知道不少吧？就拿夏洛克来说，其实很多同事都在愤懑这件事处理轻了，不过我看你这个受害人，也没觉得怎么样。”  
  


安东尼放下他的浴袍，扳过他的肩膀翻身对着自己：“确实，有时我也这么觉得。但也不能陷入信息茧房，正义的方面也要看看。你抓着奸商的案子不放，怎么不看看我这个善人做过什么，嗯？”  
  


怀特凝视他几秒，笑眼迷乱：“是，安老板，您这样的大善人真是太少见了。”  
  


安东尼拍拍他的屁股，瞥一眼床头柜的电脑好奇问：“你都在休假了还拿电脑做什么？”  
  


“太无聊了嘛，找点事做。”怀特撑着脑袋又说，“我觉得舒心多了，偶尔也能搞点副业。”  
  


“什么副业啊？教书啊？”  
  


“唔……可能这也算教学吧。我自己有签约写作，比改别人的东西要有趣点。”  
  


“哟了不起啊，我能有幸看一眼您的著作么？”  
  


“等白天再看吧哈，大晚上的我怕你睡不着。”怀特狡黠一笑，扯好被子继续看手机，半晌他又转头说：“实在敢兴趣的话就去奇点网搜‘格雷’，写得很慢多多包涵哈。”  
  


安东尼暗自记下了，基于怀特编辑的《审判之罪》的手笔，他也不期待被亲自操刀的小说能让人舒服到哪去。既然怀特抛出善意的提醒，他还是暂且压下好奇心挑个大晴天看好了。  
  


  
  
经过一段时间的休养，怀特终于能平躺在床上，翻身也没扯着疼，看起来甚至还被滋养得圆润了些——这是安东尼说的，说手感变好了。屁股的伤好得差不多以后，每次上药对他来说不再是折磨，有时他反会不自知将双丘送到安东尼的掌心，被揉得舒服了还不安分地小幅度扭动，无意中撩得安东尼一掌拍下去让他别乱动。怀特也不是故意的，两个男人在一张床上睡久了总会注意到早晨的某种反应，怀特会忍不住偷瞟一眼鼓鼓囊囊的旗子，很快避免尴尬都选择视若无睹，他怎么敢真的去撩安东尼！  
  


被照顾久了，怀特似乎开始依赖安东尼的温柔，甚至不希望那么快好起来。不过很快他就自我否认了这种想法，安东尼只不过是为之前的实践负责罢了，换了哪一个被他都会这样对待，换句话说他就是个“大善人”，而自己并不会得到特殊的偏爱。

  
安东尼下班回来偶尔就会对怀特闲聊自己公司的鸡毛蒜皮，还有一次聊到了自己创业的艰苦道路。他吓唬怀特不可以把他的话当做私聊出卖给新闻社，怀特歪头笑着答应了。安东尼从他的目光中看出了好奇和渴慕，于是揉了揉他头顶，略带凡尔赛地侃起自己从大学到毕业自己出来组建团队，天天去社交学习别人的运营模式，熬夜做标书、盯融资的往事。怀特安静地听着，敏感的思维捕捉到一个信息，虽然安东尼一直很独立，但他出来创业的本金也有赖于家里的帮助。

  
也就是在那个时候，安东尼第一次接触到BDSM，他清楚自己的Alpha人格，自然而然接受了Dom属性。他没有严重的施虐癖不愿意去大圈，所以只在小圈玩玩，约过的被都是短暂的，超过三次必须要换人，要是没能遇见下一个合适的干脆罢手，公司的事情已经够烦了，他没耐心再把注意力分给某个人。

  
怀特的出现是个意外，也许是他的事业稳定了，或是他厌倦了对外交涉的虚伪热度，他希望有个人能踏实地陪他放肆，在他感到累的时候还能找个习惯的地方休整一下。至于为什么会选择怀特，他承认自己起初是个见色起意的下半身动物，同时对新人产生征服欲，后来接触多了他开始好奇怀特的世界，越是藏着掖着就越想挖出来看看。

  
tbc.  
\--------------  
注：

* Sera是九大堕天使中的杀戮天使，她外形很像蝴蝶，有着强大的攻击力。她是上帝用来惩罚恶人，惩罚其他天使的"杀手"，是一般人们说的杀手的化身，她的力量强大到让上帝怜悯被害者。这个天使是最危险，最极端，最疯狂也是最孤独的。  
  
* 虽然《审判之罪》出现，依然是怀特编辑的小说，但文中把怀特设置成“格雷”，他在另一本小说中完美构造自己心中的世界，与《审判之罪》类似，但无论是怀特、格雷、布莱克，都是他一人而已。


	20. Chapter 20

安东尼难得在办公室里摸鱼打开了奇点网搜索“格雷”。格雷的头像是昏暗的背景里透出一丝朦胧的光芒，目前完结了一本名为《拨云》中篇悬疑小说，正在连载一本叫《罪与罚》长篇小说，已经写了二十万字。格雷主页的人气值远超安东尼的想象，每一本的打赏量和评论数目极多，在网站内已经获得多个荣誉勋章。

安东尼做好心理准备点开他的中篇文集壮胆，心想怀特早期的作品应该比现在创作的要易读一点，然而他还没打开正文就几乎已经被每一章的标题劝退了，那是生怕读者不知道重点是什么，简单粗暴地标上包含“碎骨”、“尸奴”、“变态”等极其露骨的字眼，后来含蓄了些，变成“鬼影”、“血池”、“巨人观”之类的暗示。

安东尼随意刷了一下评论越发寒毛倒竖，前些年的文章承载了过多的戾气和惊悚，文风血腥阴森，他相信了怀特的提醒，他在白天都看不下去这些，大晚上就更不可能看。就算他知道《审判之罪》，他依然很难将怀特和“格雷”画上等号。怀特在《审判之罪》中的发挥只是冰山一角，而冰山下的格雷，在某种程度上，是真正的，Sera的化身。

最后安东尼还是放弃看正文，只浏览了《拨云》的简介。小说中每个故事都是独立的，主角以第一人称的视角去解开每个故事的谜题，到最后，结尾抛出了一个问题：当真相逐步浮出水面，“我”到底会精神崩溃还是会保持理智？

安东尼从评论中捕捉到几个关键词：“危险人格”、“变态心理学”、“改编自真实案件”。安东尼被这些说辞刺痛了双眼，呼吸变得急促。尽管不愿面对，他也不怀疑格雷明示的标签，因为凭怀特的背景，他大可从业内挖掘出各种被隐藏的阴暗，然后用艺术去修饰它，令人毛骨悚然之余又能不断挖掘对人性的底线。

——“人性是复杂的，你又能真正看清自己吗？”

怀特对他说过的两句话突然在他的脑海中萦绕不散。安东尼越发无法想象怀特到底经历过什么、得出怎样的信仰，他不能判断怀特的心里是否真的藏着一个Sera，是否会成为Sera，还是，妄想感化Sera。

至于《罪与罚》，安东尼起初更加不敢点开，可看了一会儿评论发现文风没有《拨云》那么犀利冷漠，跌宕起伏的剧情侧重描写了书中的人物关系和情感羁绊，然而整体的观感依然沉重而耐人寻味。

他小心翼翼地点开第一章读了几页，这本小说的主人公之一叫布莱克，是一名精明冷静的犯罪学高材生，后来在警局当刑侦顾问。书中出现的每一桩案件本身并非轰烈极端，倒是像从社会中挖掘出杂闻来体现不同阶级的人的处世态度。然而一石激起千层浪，背后指向的根源盘根错节，真正的犯罪嫌疑人迟迟未落网，甚至还在寻找下一个动手目标。

这样引人入胜的剧情引起很多读者在评论区分析和推测，但格雷本人并没正面回应过大家的脑洞。安东尼没认真去读粉丝的长评，自己对格雷两种风格的题材想入非非。虽然两本小说的叙事手法大相庭径，可内在思想却相似——地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间。

安东尼突然想起怀特在闲暇的时候喜欢看社会新闻，像是真的很感兴趣，又或者只是在收集题材。可怀特话里话外的态度尽是失望无奈，安东尼不知道《罪与罚》的结局会被如何撰写，作为一个读者，他期待恶人终将落网，正义得以伸张。

怀特拿回电脑之后觉得生活又充实了，再也不用整天对着电视无所事事。他好一段时间没登录奇点网，发现粉丝数又涨了好几百，评论消息也囤了很多，正好有时间慢慢看。当安东尼回来的时候，怀特平淡地打声招呼后就继续对着电脑屏幕噼里啪啦打字，顺便问他晚上想吃什么。

安东尼进门看见怀特戴着眼镜坐在吧台，心里就咯噔一下条件反射想后缩，心有余悸地想起格雷，明明知道面前这个活生生的、朝夕相处的人是他熟悉的，他还是害怕怀特和格雷会重叠在一起，他认为那才是怀特的郁结已久的心魔，格雷笔下的故事时时刻刻警醒着怀特人之初性本恶，怀特始终无法原谅那个杀害他母亲的罪犯，所以用自己的文字去揭露和审判社会的罪恶，也算一种发泄。

“我想吃糖醋排骨，你吃什么？”

怀特打完最后一行字朝安东尼抛了个温婉无害的笑容，合上电脑去拿菜单。

安东尼顿在原地连鞋都没换，目光一直追随着怀特，怀特疑惑地侧身向后望，安东尼立即低头换鞋避开对视。安东尼表现得尤其沉默，有意无意地和怀特保持距离也避免和怀特有过多交谈，自顾自盯着平板看。

“别看了，先吃饭呗。”怀特走到他面前催促。

“你先吃着。”安东尼硬着头皮敷衍，不过他确实是在回复公务，因为他下午受“格雷”影响没办成多少事。

“行吧。”

怀特也没当回事，一边吃着盘里的排骨一边偷偷望了安东尼一眼，趁他不注意在他的盘子里偷了一块肥美的羊腩。

“哎！给我放下！那是你能吃的吗！”安东尼突然抬眼发现怀特的小动作，不由自主就制止他。

“不要那么小气，就吃一口嘛！”怀特立即把羊腩塞进嘴里，然后可怜巴巴地望着安东尼。

安东尼关了平板，马上把自己的晚饭挪过去另一张小桌，并瞪了怀特一眼。怀特咽下那块大羊腩，一脸气馁地换了个能看见安东尼（的羊腩）的位置，眼巴巴看着那些菜送饭。

安东尼瞅着他那张委屈的小脸好气又好笑，顿时觉得他可爱极了。明明真人就在自己面前，那是书粉们的彩虹屁吹得天花乱坠也不一定能得到的福利，更不会深入了解他的私人生活。哪怕怀特已经写了十几万字才遇见他，但他对自己的态度绝对是真实的。

正所谓写精神病的人不一定得过精神病，写杀人犯的人也不会都杀过人。写悬疑小说只是怀特的一个爱好而已，他相信怀特拎得清，只要不影响现实生活，就算怀特写成禁文也无所谓。

怀特洗过澡后继续在电脑前边咬指甲边回顾自己的前文。休息了这么多天，他以为自己又可以继续写作了，可当他慢慢读了一卷后他竟觉得自己对这个故事有点陌生，不禁皱起眉头仔细回想当时的心境，随后感觉太阳穴一凸一凸的，不得不关了文档准备找点儿轻松的节目缓冲一下。

“先暂停。”安东尼换了睡衣在沙发上坐下，“过来这儿。”

“什么事啊？”怀特向后甩了一下头发走去沙发前问道。

安东尼抬头对他露出个皮笑肉不笑、阴阳怪气的笑容，拽着他的手腕站在自己膝盖前，绕过他的腰将手掌覆在他半边臀肉上大力揉了几下。

“这儿没事啦？不疼啦？”

怀特察觉大事不妙连忙闪过一旁，却被安东尼一使劲拽回来，一个趔趄面对面扑到他身上，没来得及脱身就被他岔开双腿跨跪在沙发上。

“你干什么啊！现在才几点，让我看完那集再涂药嘛。”

怀特企图蒙混过关，安东尼却钳着他的腰不让他动弹，顺势一把拉下他的睡裤和内裤，露出两瓣光裸的屁股。

“不要装傻，你可聪明了，一定知道我要干什么。”

安东尼的手掌在他的臀肉上游离，时不时捏两下又拍两下。怀特屁股上伤疤和肿块在安东尼每天一丝不苟的照料下基本消散，还剩几处星星点点的淤青和新痂，而安东尼就挑有没好全的地方下手，掌掌带风抽在他的屁股蛋上，不一会儿臀面就浮起几道手指印，皮肤开始火辣辣地发烫。

怀特一手撑着沙发背，一手忙乱拦着安东尼挥下的手左右躲闪，安东尼直接把他乱摆的手臂扭在背后，使他整个人压在自己的身上躲不开，顺势而向外翘起的双丘又被惩戒性快速拍了几掌。

“嘶……安东尼你别闹！”怀特咬牙嘶气，耳廓越来越红，上半身却被安东尼压得更紧，裤子还又拽下挂在膝盖上。

啪啪！

“是谁在闹呢，嗯？”安东尼在浮起掌印的地方摸了摸，“偷吃的时候没想过会被罚吗？”

“我就吃了一块！”

“一块也不行。”

安东尼板起脸又在他的臀尖甩上几巴掌，耳熟的清脆声令怀特既心虚又难堪。他前几天还坚定这两个月再也不要被打了，甚至经过上次的作死有了退圈的念头，现在屁股还没养好就又要遭罪，好像对痛觉更加敏感了。

“就罚到这里了好不好……”

啪！啪！啪！啪！

安东尼没理他，左右开弓毫不留情地将两团软肉掴得颤颤巍巍，立刻显出两片均匀的粉色，耳边不出意料传来几声闷哼喘息，

“太少了，你记不住。”安东尼放慢速度，力道却不减，故意等他消化一下痛感再抽下记，“在我眼皮底下还敢乱吃东西，我不在的时候岂不是更大胆？”

“我没有！今天是第一次！”怀特咬着嘴唇被揍得向前扑，嘴上说着是初犯，其实他已经偷偷点了很多次花生米、酸辣粉、鹅掌翅等等被安东尼严禁的发物。

“有第一次就会有第二次，不听话就应该被教训打屁股！”

“我错了，我不吃了还不行吗！你别打了，好疼……”

“不疼还叫罚么？五十下，你要是敢乱动我就拿别的东西把你的屁股揍到又红又肿，明天再加罚一次，你就别想好好坐着了。”

怀特还想讨价还价，又忌惮安东尼的威胁，哭丧着脸认命般伏在他身上。安东尼见这只炸毛的猫咪被揍乖了，松开扭在他背后的手臂，呼噜几下他的腰背，然后不徐不疾地继续抽他的屁股。

响亮的啪啪声在怀特耳边回绕。他捏起双拳低头承受着身后延绵不绝的疼痛，心里数着什么时候才是个头。他感到臀峰上又刺又麻的还冒着热气，定是又胀起来了，但和之前的故意讨打相比，六七十下巴掌并不算什么，可他这段时间被安东尼惯得重回新手村，只挨到一半就要撒娇求饶。

tbc.


End file.
